


The Deception

by SexyBVirgo



Series: Blooded [2]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Angst, Asshole Kaname, Developing Relationship, Dominant Kaname, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, No Happily Ever Afters, Sequel To The Proposal, Threesome, but happy ending anyway, major angst, more to come - Freeform, submissive Zero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 79,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyBVirgo/pseuds/SexyBVirgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaname makes a decision that pushes them apart just when they need each other the most</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Silence Of Omission

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight!

Let's Go!

Chapter One:The Silence Of Omission

Five Years Later

He stood very still, the leaves whispering softly in his ears as the slight night wind rustled through the tree like ghosts playing night tag among them. He stood high in its boughs, eyes closed, the night shadows pulled closely around his body, shielding his presence. Not that they would notice him as they bungled their way through the forest. Even this far away he could hear them. And in the last five years his senses had sharpened so dramatically, he could see them with his eyes closed as if they were fireflies playing at midnight. Awareness opened his synapses, filling him with tense excitement and he steeled himself against the sudden rush of adrenaline.

_Patience _, he cautioned himself. _They are coming to you _.____

____Like a herd of bulls. They weren't even taking the time to move secretly, instead depending on their numbers._ _ _ _

_____Fucking idiots ____ _ _ _

______He timed it just right, using every sense at his disposal, dropping from the branch at the first trembling of the earth just before his position. He dropped right in the center amidst them, his ten inch blades already in his hands. A slender blade of death took the first level E through the heart and crystalline dust burst over the group. The one behind it tried to halt its mindless rush and only succeeded in delaying its own death by mere seconds as he waded in on a murderous tide. His foot right foot snapped backwards, hitting the Level E just behind him turning to engage. The hidden dagger in his boot reduced it to ash immediately. He was already twisting to take on another one._ _ _ _ _ _

______He was moving so fluidly, so quickly they were having trouble getting a bead on him as they tried to attack him singly. In a matter of minutes he'd cut their numbers by half. That's when they remembered they were currently working in a 'group' and converged on him all at once._ _ _ _ _ _

______He sensed the change in their battle plan and realized that his eyes were still closed. Swaying to the side, he dodged swiping claws and opened them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Only to stumble as a wave of dizziness tilted the forest around him. He reeled to the side, narrowly evading another set and then yelped in surprise as a strong grip tangled in his shirt and ripped him away from the fray, sending him flying a few meters away._ _ _ _ _ _

______He cursed luridly as he skidded across grass and over fallen branches. He looked over to see a slender, silver haired shadow of himself take his place. He forgot his anger for a moment as he watched the graceful figure dispatch more of the level E's with minimum sweat. But only for a moment. He huffed under his breath, bracing his feet against the ground as he prepared to rejoin the battle. A large foot, followed by an equally large leg stomped into the ground just in front of his face. He rolled his eyes up. And up. He gave the dark skinned man effectively blocking his way a look that would have scoured skin. The big man wasn't the least affected by it. He laughed and crossed his arms, enjoying the show as a broad shouldered blonde joined the slender shadow. The remaining level E's stopped abruptly, snarling as their feet stuck to the ground, ice slithering up their legs._ _ _ _ _ _

______Zero growled deep in his throat, flipping to his feet. The blades retracted until they were once again a part of his body. He brushed grass off his clothes and then affected the same pose as Sean, waiting for the right moment to ream his brother properly. The entire time he watched, the vertigo worked on his sight though he gave not outward sign of it._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was just tiredness, he told himself. Maybe he should just go straight home and get sleep. But not before he told his brother just what he thought of his interference._ _ _ _ _ _

______So he watched in heated silence as the duo finished mopping up the rest of the level E's, Ichiru's long katana shattering frozen organs and limbs as he moved among them with innate vampire grace, his blonde counterpart mirroring him superbly. They worked good as a team, he mused to himself. The ground was soon covered by frozen ashes, surrounding the two men in black. And suddenly Ichiru was in his face, his own more furious than a monsoon in September. Zero was just as angry._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What in the hell was that?" He gritted out, a forward step bringing him closer._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That. Is. My. Fucking. Line!" Ichiru looked as if a nuclear warhead was exploding in his head. "Just what in the hell did you think you were doing?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Killing E's apparently."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Or 'apparently' about to be killed by them yourself! Idiot!" Ichiru took deep breaths to calm himself, to stop himself from screaming, "Why were you out here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at headquarters? Or that's where we left you earlier this evening."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Zero frowned at him. "Do I look like your son? I go where I want."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No, you look like my president! You know the one who is supposed to be leading us?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"And what the hell is a leader who can't lead from the front lines?" Zero snarled. "I didn't sign up just to sit behind a desk when all of my hunters are out here risking their lives."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ichiru waved towards the sea of ashes. "You call that a risk? I could have taken care of that all by myself."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He snorted rudely. "And yet you're here berating me for taking them on myself."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ichiru gave Aidou and Sean a covert look that had them sliding away into the shadows. He waited until he could no longer feel Aidou's aura before he started speaking again. "But we know that you aren't in top form. For whatever reason in the last couple of months you've had these spells. And you insist on ignoring them and taking even more risks."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't know what you're talking about." Zero turned to walk away, really, really not wanting to broach that particular subject. "I'm just tired and out of shape. That's what sitting behind a desk does to you. Ow!" He turned back, rubbing his hand where his brother had whacked him. "What the fuck!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Because you're acting like an idiot so I might as well treat you like one." Ichiru smirked at him. "What is going on with you? How many times has this happened that I haven't noticed. Or Kaname?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He'd been stalking forward, intent on paying his brother back for his little stunt. His mate's name stopped him as if Aidou had frozen his feet to the ground._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Does he know that you are out here?" Ichiru slammed the nail in his coffin with nonchalant aplomb. "He doesn't does he?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Of course he doesn't." He scrubbed tense fingers through his hair at the thought. His senses weren't the only thing that'd improved over the years. His mastery of the bond had as well. He'd learned to control it almost as well as Kaname could. He'd closed off his side the second the report was slid across his desk. Though it wasn't closed completely. His pureblood wouldn't be able to pinpoint his location exactly or what he was doing, but he would get impressions of his well being. That alone made him want to make his forbidden foray well worth it. "I'm leaving and if I just happen to run into another patch of E's don't interfere."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"How could I not? You're asking the impossible. I'm not going to sit here while you get yourself killed by being prideful." Ichiru followed, as relentless as a rattlesnake. "We need to find out what's going on with you. And get it fixed."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I told you! I'm fine! Now just go the fuck away!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"So fine that Kaname asked me to keep an eye on you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He let out a sound of frustration and anger at Ichiru's blatant extortion. "Kaname is a possessive, irrational pureblood who can't not let his kingly duties spill over into his personal life. If I followed everything he wanted for me, I'd be dressed in a french maid's outfit and serving him as his only subject."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ichiru laughed, a sharp bark and raised his hands in supplication. "What? It's true!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______And his pureblood had only gotten worse in the ensuing years, even going so far as to place guards on him at his work place. To think vampires at the Association! That'd been an interesting conversation!_ _ _ _ _ _

______… _You're not putting vampire sentries at the Association _!"___ _ _ _ _ _

________" _And just what is it that you object to? Vampires guarding you? Or vampires at the Association? They'll get used to it. After all it was part of the treaty. And you are royal consort to the King of Vampires _."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________" _Damn it! That's why I didn't want to accept the post _!"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Kaname ambushed him from behind, snaring him in long arms. He tipped his head back and nibbled playfully at his throat. "But you did accept the post and me, so now you have to deal with it…. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He'd given in, much to his consternation and ended up with two vampire enforcers following him to work every night. He'd given them the slip tonight so Kaname most likely did now that something was up. That made him even more tired. He shook his head in exasperation. "I'm going home."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ichiru watched him go, saddened at the slump of his brother's shoulders, his figure blurring out of sight, happy that he wasn't in his situation. Then his own back tensed as he remembered just what situation he was in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You're not going to follow him?" He didn't turn as the deceptively genial voice waltzed out of the darkness caressing the length of his spine. It felt as if the sun shined on him, the alluring heat dispersing the coolness of the night. He knew if he turned the image of would assault his eyes as if he were looking directly into the sun. It was just that bright. That hot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I think Sean has that covered. But good luck to him keeping up." His honed senses fluttered as the sunlight behind him moved closer. He sheathed the blade with the practiced ease and took two steps forward. "I'm going ahead, maybe I'll find more level E's."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"So I'm to assume that you're not going to drink tonight either."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________As the voice heated him, despite the ice he knew was curling in Aidou's blood, he was reminded just why he wouldn't be drinking from the noble tonight. Every time he did it was like losing a piece of himself, every drop of blood just making it worse. "Is that why you tracked me down tonight?" He queried in a voice that he hoped was firm but suspected that he didn't succeed at all. "I'm fine. When I need to drink, I'll come find you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"It's been a month."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I'm fine." His voice was curt, angry. He didn't want to feed from the noble. It was as if, with every drop, the fledgling bond between them opened just a little bit more, like a rose unfurling. He was almost desperate to stop it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Are you?" Aidou pressed. "Or are you going to wait until you're almost mindless with hunger?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Finally he turned, scowling at the noble. As he thought it would, the vision of Aidou seared his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The noble had matured greatly in the last five years that's they'd been in this symbiotic relationship. Aidou had grown at least six inches, his body filling out and into a muscular physique that would draw anyones eyes. His shoulders seemed to span Ichiru's reach and his waist was trim heading the way into legs so long he felt as if he could build a highway on them. He'd let his hair grow out so that his shining blond topknot brushed those very same delectable shoulders. His face was sharp planes and angles as if some sculptor had gone in and designed a mortal face from Godly materials. His blue eyes gleamed like sapphires even in the dusk of the night. All in all the blonde was way too sexy for his existence and tortured Ichiru with it every chance that he got. Even in the dark of the forest he seemed to shine like the sun at high noon. It was enough to make a blind man shield his eyes. And Ichiru wasn't blind. Far from it in fact, his vampire senses honed to their most definite. He ignored his urge to squint and look away again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Aidou stared back at him, well aware of the effect he had on the second twin. "Feeding is much better when you're in your right mind."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________As if._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The last time that he'd tried that, he'd felt the bond opening between them like a living thing. A ravenous thing that would eat them whole and alive. He hadn't done that since and avoided drinking from Aidou until the noble's blatant effect on him was buffered by the mindless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"How do you know? You've never drank from anyone." It was a taunt. Plain and simple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And it had absolutely no bite. His eyes widened as Aidou's sharpened with interest, turning almost black._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Is that an invitation? Because if it is I accept wholeheartedly."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Baka!" He turned away, unable to withstand the shining glory that was Aidou. "I'm going back first!" He took a powerful leap, grabbing onto the branch furthest from him, using his momentum to propel himself to the next. He fled through the forest, with no idea what he was running from._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________TD_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He alighted on the balcony and immediately felt the seething, ferocious aura moving towards him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Of course Kaname would know that he was home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But he was more than ready. He had a bone to pick with the pureblood. His brands throbbed in symphony with his thoughts. Kaname hadn't drunk from him in many days and he was feeling the lack. Something was off with his pureblood. He hadn't fed in forever and he watched Zero almost clinically as if he were waiting for some type of reaction. And they hadn't made love in days. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, he was feeling the leftover effects. His weary body sagged slightly as he hung his jacket. He looked at the bed longingly. He was tired. But he didn't want to go to sleep alone. He wanted to drift off to slumber wrapped in Kaname's arms. Hell, more than that. He wanted to drift off to sleep after having his mate buried, hard and deep inside of him. A wish it seemed his mate wasn't inclined to grant. He glowered at the door as Kaname's ferocious aura oozed between the seams. In the mood he was in, it didn't impress him much. For some reason his mate was holding back. He wanted to know why, but no matter how he dipped into that perplexing, mysterious mind, he'd found nothing. It made him twitchy, and unsure. He wanted to know what his mate was hiding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Kaname entered the room, silent like a grim reaper, dressed in all black, limbs moving smoothly in black slacks, shirt conforming the the pleasant contours of his chest. The look in his sable eyes was just as scary as they latched onto Zero immediately where he stood next to the window, moonlight illuminating his lithe frame. That was until the rage simmered down to slight irritation as Zero watched in frustration. Kaname deliberately tamped down his anger, masking it with artificial calm as he sat down on a settee across the room, chestnut hair waving around his expansive shoulders. He slouched too nonchalantly for Zero's tastes. His mating marks throbbed again as those dark eyes dripped down his form like warm honey._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I trust you had a good night?" Kaname crossed his arms casually, warmth the only inflection in his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Zero stared at him for a full minute, stymied by the cool front presented when he could feel the boiling cauldron just underneath his pureblood's skin. And as they were both competent at controlling it, the bond remained semi closed between them. His senses reeled at the double faceted feelings resonating through the bond. He knew his mate was angry and yet he refused to give that anger an outlet. He was used to Kaname's emotions bleeding over when he was with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________This Kaname confused him. This Kaname tiptoed around like he was made from fragile glass. As if he would shatter in the wake of strong emotions. He opened his mouth to demand an answer and yet that wasn't what spilled from his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I did." He turned away stripping off his outer shirt, wondering at his own hesitation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He frowned as he tossed his clothes in the laundry. What was stopping him from confronting his mate head on? The sense of uneasiness, he decided. Sometimes when his pureblood kept secrets, he really didn't want to know about it, the unveiling of them alway leaving him at a disadvantage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Oh, you did. Chasing knots of Level E's when you were supposed to be at the Association's Headquarters."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Zero froze at the slight bite in Kaname's tone, looked over his shoulder and smiled slightly. The tension between them was tighter than a wire and he knew his mate was wound so tight it would only take a little to push him to the breaking point._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Did you think I was going to sit behind a desk for my entire stint as the President?" He asked it casually, just matching his mate's tone. He shed his pants and grabbed his robe from the closet, feeling Kaname's eyes sharpen on his back. He slipped it over his shoulders, ignoring his mate's acute regard. "I don't remember agreeing to that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"One of these days, Zero, you're going to find yourself tied to that bed behind locked doors."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The threat, made in that oh so bland voice while the furious tempest struck at the link that connected them was menacing. As if he cared. Kaname's brand of torture was what he was craving right now. He turned in a swift movement of flashing skin and silky cloth sitting on the edge of the bed facing his errant mate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You've made that threat so many times, I don't believe it anymore." He waved it off dismissively. And watched as black on black eyes flared deep red. Kaname's entire body tensed as his thoughts were broadcast through the half closed bond. His mate stood slowly, the action dangerously deliberate. He glided forward until he was standing a hair away. Zero lifted his face in invitation. His marks burned as the smooth silk of fingertips brushed the high blade of his cheek. His lids half veiled his eyes as strains of sensual music washed over him. It took him a moment to recognize it as Kaname's heartbeat he was so distracted by his mate's nearness. Sinful lips followed and he sighed into the soft kiss that graced his lips. Too soft in his opinion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He reached up, grasping a strong wrist as Kaname made to withdraw._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Stay," he whispered. He really wanted to fall asleep tangled with his mate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He felt the instant second thought before Kaname made up his mind, straightening to his full height with one last reluctant kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You're tired and I'm still meeting with the foreign vampire dignitaries. You should get some rest. Tomorrow will be very tiring."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He blinked. He'd forgotten about the gathering of nobles from all over the world in their annual meeting and tribute of Kaname, the High Vampire King. He groaned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I don't see why I have to attend," he griped softly, not letting go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Because you are my consort. And you know all of the vampires love looking at you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Yeah, like a science experiment." He finally allowed himself to release his pureblood, but he sure as hell wasn't happy about it. He glared at Kaname, collapsing onto the bed. "Fine, go. I'll be sleep."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A faint smile touched the temping lips that he still wanted pressed against his. "I'll be up shortly."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"They should all just got to sleep."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He rolled over, presenting Kaname with his back. He listened for the sound of his mate leaving, but of course he heard nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Kaname moved like a shadow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He resisted the urge to open the bond fully and eavesdrop, tossing on the bed until he dropped into a fitful sleep, still wondering what was going on with his King._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Avoidance

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight

A/N Thank You to my Lovely Beta: LovelessRaine Who kept me on track with this Chapter!

Let's Go!

Chapter Two: Avoidance

_"How did you find us?"_

_Kaname asked the question softly, only a hint of censure in his voice as he faced the small vampire delegation. He was standing in front of Zero with Cross, Toga, Aaron, Yuki, the newly implanted hunters and the night class flowing behind him. His inky eyes glimmered with the reflection the pale, shimmering moon, his stance defensive. It was obvious the recent calamity involving his mate wouldn't be forgotten so soon. Zero gave a huff of annoyance as he looked around his shoulder. As if he needed to be protected. The pureblood hadn't let him out of his immediate sight in weeks. It would be a long time before he trusted any vampires around his mate. Hell, hunters too for that matter._

_Takamura Ryoji, having come to the same conclusions, lifted his hands in a conciliatory gesture, a friendly smile turning up the corners of his mouth. It faltered slightly as his eyes touched on the scene behind them, taking in their continuous efforts to repair the Association Headquarters._

_"It was not hard to deduce where you would be." His eyes flickered to where Zero stood behind him._

_Immediately the air around them tightened as Kaname's aura rose in threat._

_Takamura was quick to reassure him. "We are not here to war with your mate or your mate's people. Instead we come to offer peace and an alliance. The peace that you seek. We know that you are seeking members to make up a new council. However," He waved his hands to those standing with him. "We have decided that we want a sovereign to rule, to lead the council. Someone who will take all sides into account." He looked at Zero once more. "It is obvious you will do that. We want someone who will make decisions not just based on the greed for power. Someone who can be ruthless when needed not just for the sake of being so."_

_Kaname laughed and it was a scornful sound in the night air. "Who says that I don't want power? I believe that you are asking the wrong person."_

_Zero reached out and touched his shoulder softly when he would have turned away in dismissal. Kaname turned to look at him, his mien severe._

_It is fitting that the President of Association would be mated to the King of Vampires_

_His inner voice was smug, his look daring him to refuse._

_Just think, the two of us ruling. What would that accomplish for the vampire and the hunter world?_

_I think that you have too much power over me._

_Kaname returned his attention to the where the cabal clustered together, waiting. "I see only nobles and lesser ranks," He commented curiously._

_"Not just us. We are only a portion of your supporters," Takamura paused meaningfully, "Though not all of the pure-bloods supported this decision, but enough that we would make you our King."_

_"And you would accept Kiryuu Zero as my royal consort?" His words said plainly that if they did not, he wouldn't._

_Takamura smiled. "We expected nothing else."_

_He kneeled on one knee, and as a whole, the delegation followed him…_

He woke from the dream of a memory, warmly ensconced in his Kings's arms. He was pressed flushed against the pureblood, a leg slung over his hip, his robe tangled around the both of them. Kaname's fingers were threaded through his hair like a tight seam, unwilling to let him go even in sleep. His nose was nestled in the hollow of Kaname's throat and his delectable smell reminded Zero that he was famished. He thought briefly of food and discarded the idea as he lacked any interest in it. Now the smell of his mate tantalized his nose and his fangs tingled. He sniffed and snuggled closer, luxuriating in the thought of sinking them deep and the result that would follow. The need was so extreme that he concentrated on it, recalling the last time he'd drunk from his mate. With a slight shock, he remembered that it had been only the night before.

His brow wrinkled in thought as he realized that a night hadn't passed in the last month when he hadn't drunk from his mate. That in itself was peculiar as neither of them had had to drink from the other every day since the day they'd completely bonded. But each night that he'd woken he'd been ravenous and only Kaname would do. Thinking back on it know he also realized that he'd hadn't eaten any food what so ever. And the more he drank, the less Kaname did. He wondered just what in the hell was wrong with him.

"Hungry?"

Kaname's amusement melted him from his thoughts and he opened his mouth to deny it, thinking of how hungry his mate should be. Kaname's fingers locked in his hair like a cinch as he guided Zero's mouth to the thin skin over his pulse.

"Drink. I can't have you unfocused at the party tonight. I won't have you unprepared."

"Damn it Kana-"

"Do you really want to have this argument right now?" Kaname asked, voice still husky from sleep. "When you're so hungry?" He pulled, stroking Zero's lips across his throat.

Zero struggled against his iron hand, the heated scent of his consort quickly overcoming any other thoughts in his head. "Damn, you overbearing, cocky son of a-" The last part of his derogatory sentence ground to a halt when Kaname yanked his head up, giving him what he'd so craved the night before. The velvety softness of Kaname's sliding, dominating mouth turned his feisty anger into melting capitulation. He softened in his mate's hands, sighing in appreciation as the delicious taste of him saturated his tastebuds. The sensation of the hot, supple tongue sliding against his, teasing the soft contours of his mouth was somehow satisfying, filling his sensory levels to capacity.

Just that quickly his fighting ire was subdued, overtaken by the needs of his body. His body was at stiff assiduity, each nerve clamoring for the touch that he yearned for. Solar flares of heat burned the length of him as he let his hands slip up Kaname's stomach to his chest, mapping the lines of his muscles in delight, stroking gently, familiarizing himself with the feel of his mate all over again. Excitement burst under his skin as the hunger was overrode by sexual awareness.

Kaname hissed into his mouth as his fingers brushed against his nipples. And then he was detaching his mouth, tucking Zero's at his throat again, much to his disappointment.

"Drink."

He bit down without thought, the heady sensual kiss and his mate's enticing scent undoing him. He whimpered as the savory nectar poured down his throat. As usual, the taste Kaname hit him like a runaway thief, stealing away cognitive thought. Just as his mate wanted. He became pliable putty in his mate's experienced hands, fusing into him in surrender.

He drank in long, leisurely draughts, sinking into the bond, reveling in his mate's happiness as he imbibed. All the while he caressed his mate with roving hands. In the dim haze of feeding, he felt Kaname remove his hands smoothly, drawing them up until they were wrapped around his neck. He frowned through the sensuous river that he tumbled in, trying got break through the surface.

"More," Kaname urged as he tried to pull away, his hold keeping him right where he was. "Don't be so stubborn. You've pushed yourself too hard these last weeks." The deep, dark voice vibrated within him and he groaned against the satin flesh and drank more. As Kaname wanted, his doubts slipping away despite his own wants. His engorged erection rose proudly. He undulated sexily, trying to tempt his mate into doing what he wanted. He removed his fangs from Kaname's neck.

"Make love to me." He whispered the demand, fully expecting his mate to acquiesce to his needs. He blinked in amazement when Kaname withdrew from his completely, leaving him with a soft peck on his forehead.

"Not tonight, Zero. You know once I start I won't be able to stop and I have to take care of some last minute details before the tribute."

Zero fell back against the pillows languorous from the feeding, watching his mate beat a hasty retreat from the bed, amazed that he could deny him when his desire was so obvious. Fledgling anger rose in him but his body was too relaxed to take him up on it. All he could do was observe as Kaname made for the bathroom as if the hounds of hell were nipping at heels. He made his displeasure known as he let the bond open fully between them.

_What in the hell is going on with you?_

_I told you, the tribute is tonight and if I-_

_I know what you told me but you've never deni-_

_Tonight is not the night to have this conversation! There are bigger things going on besides your desires! The support I need for my army is resting on what happens tonight! The factions are trying to tear down my regime as we speak! You know tonight is very important! Now I'm taking a shower, get more rest if you need it._

There was truth in his mate's voice, but he couldn't help but think that Kaname was avoiding something even deeper than the uneasiness slowly crumbling the empire he was trying to build. Something more personal that his pureblood didn't want to discuss with him. He made a pact with himself to dig a little deeper once this infernal tribute was over and he could get his mate alone for more than five minutes. It really didn't help that his mind and body were of an accord with Kaname. He really was tired, even though he'd just woke. He let his eyes close. Just a few more minutes…and when Kaname got out of the shower they'd discuss this a little…..

He blinked, looking up in surprise as a concerned Yuki hovered over him. Her small, slender hand cupped his shoulder.

"Finally! I've been trying to get you to wake up for the last ten minutes! You sleep so hard." Her full, scarlet lips pursed in agitation. "Hurry up! The tribute will be starting shortly and Kaname wants you there soon!"

Speaking of which. "Where is Kaname?" His voice was rusty and it was obvious he'd been asleep for more than a couple of minutes.

Yuki straightened, her rotund figure resplendent in fire red, the long lines cupping her pregnant form lovingly. "He went ahead. There were some last minute things he needed to take care of. He sent me to wake you up and help you get dressed."

He ignored her, turning over onto his side, settling deeper into the bedding. "I'm not going."

"What in the hell do you mean you're not going? Everyone is expecting you!"

He shrugged, unconcerned. "So? I'm not feeling well. I'm tired."

Yuki hesitated. "What do you mean you're not feeling well? Have you been working nonstop again?"

More like he was feeling petulant. He remembered just what he'd fallen asleep on. And the the bastard had just left him here! He had a few choice words for his mate when he saw him again! "It's nothing. I'm just tired. Let Kaname handle it." His voice was tempered with sleepiness and resentment. He felt like a toddler not getting his way. But dammit! He wanted to have sex, not attend some boring party surrounded by equally boring vampire subordinates! "I'm sure Kaname would understand."

Still Yuki didn't move, nonplussed by this side of Zero. "What do you mean you're tired? Vampires don't get tired unless they're-" She halted in mid sentence as a firm knock sounded on the sturdy wood of their door. They both turned to look as Aaron entered, clad in a shining white tuxedo. He filled the room like the sun, his blood red hair radiant in the low light of the room. He moved purposefully towards the bed, a determined look on his face.

"Kaname told me you would still be here. Get out of the bed President, the tribute is going to start soon."

"Not you too!" Zero groaned into his pillow. "And when did you become Kaname's lackey?" He asked fractiously. He wished they would all just leave him alone and let him get the rest he needed. It was completely lost on him that he'd gotten a full days sleep and then some. All he could concentrate on was that his mate had left him alone in his needy state.

_I'm going to murder him!_

His body agreed with him wholeheartedly, still pulsing with the feeling of curbed desires.

Yuki turned to Aaron in relief. "He says he's not going!"

"Ah, we can't have that can we?" Aaron stopped at the end of the bed. "Everyone is expecting you. Think of how unhappy Kaname would be if you didn't show."

Zero stared at him in disbelief. One of his own hunters! But come to think of it, Aaron did spend more time at Kaname's side, being part of the council and all. But when had the pureblood and the hunter become so chummy? Even sending the hunter to do his dirty work? He glared at the tall, crimson haired man. "Why is my presence needed? They're all here to see Kaname anyway."

"Because you are the President of the Hunter's Association," Aaron explained patiently. "The two of you together present a united front. Something Kuran needs right now as well as the Association. Every one needs to know that you stand firmly together."

Zero couldn't argue with that, but it was with much cajoling, and threats of Kaname's displeasure on Yuki's side, that they got him out of bed and dressed in his own glowing white tuxedo. His silver hair brushed the collar of his jacket, and his diamond bracelets were a discreet gleam among the blinding cloth. His lilac eyes glittered bright in contrast to his pale skin, giving him a slightly ethereal look. He gave his reflection a cursory glance as he turned to where Yuki and Aaron stood waiting. Yuki beamed at him.

"You look fantastic!"

He didn't feel fantastic. He gave the bed one last look of longing as they ushered him downstairs and into the car, his temper not at all subdued. When they pulled up to the new demesne where the Vampire King and the council handled all of their affairs, his disposition hadn't improved one bit. The entire ride had been full of Yuki's chatter, his surly replies and Aaron's watchful eye on him the entire time. When he entered Kaname's private office, where his pureblood was waiting for him, a storm was brewing noisily inside of him. Kaname stood behind his desk murmuring quietly with Cross. He was a dashing, mouthwatering work of art in his own tuxedo, the expensive material fitting his broad shoulders and trim shape like a loving second skin, his lustrous chestnut hair falling away from his handsome face in sleek waves. Toga and Seiren lounged on a couch nearby As angry as he was, he didn't acknowledge them as he stomped up to the desk.

"Get out."

Kaname turned, observing the blazing purple eyes with no trepidation in his own. Not breaking eye contact he nodded discreetly to the other occupants of the room. They vacated the room with prudent speed, his demeanor promising terrifying retribution. Kaname's brow raised with studied calmness.

"Now that was rather….rude, don't you think?" The pureblood king questioned, voice placid.

"Do you think I give a damn?" If only he could keep his own so still. But it seethed with frustration as he tried to glare Kaname down. His hands curled into strained fists at his side, his chest pumping in his agitation. "I want a fucking explanation."

Kaname's expression was contrived innocence. "Zero you-"

"Do not. Give. Me. That tired. Bullshit!" He snapped over his mate. "I am not going into that party until you explain what in the hell is going on! You pull away from me whenever I try to get close to you and you haven't drunk in days, even though you keep pushing me to! So I will ask you again. What. In. The. Hell. Is. Going. On! And don't even think about answering me with another lie!"

With each word of his tirade, Kaname's face became hard, as if he were built of marble, body still with that frozen stoicism only vampires could effect. His silence told Zero that he wasn't going to answer. Fury turned the room around him into bloody description. "Fine. Don't tell me. I'm going home. When you're ready to talk you can see me there."

He turned smartly on his heel........

.... And rammed into Kaname's chest.

_Shit!_

He'd forgotten how fast Kaname could move. 

 

Kaname leaned over him, clapping a hand down onto the desk to entrap Zero between it and him. He crowded his unruly mate back against the solid slab of wood, breathing softly against his hair as he sought a place of tranquility. The words of abuse that Zero was prepared to heap on his pureblood fled as Kaname's body hummed with tension where it lay over his. His nearness was disconcerting, distracting in his present state of mind. But Kaname's next words let him know they were not on the same line, page or even in the same book.

"All I see is a child throwing a temper tantrum because he is not getting his way," Kaname breathed, the words as soft as a newborn's down, his lips tracing a gentle pattern over his temple. "But tonight is not about you. The peace of our kingdom partly rests on what happens tonight and I cannot believe that you would jeopardize that in pursuit of carnal desires, when we have the rest of our lives to indulge in that."

Stung, Zero placed his hands to push his mate away, tendrils of hurt stabbing at him.

Kaname just pressed closer, forcing him to stay where he was. "Now, you can walk into that party of your own accord or I can carry you in over my shoulder like a petulant child. Which is it going to be hmmm?"

Though he hadn't raised his voice throughout his ultimatum, Zero could feel the dangerous exigency in his tone. He knew Kaname would do just as he threatened. Mulishly, he refused to answer or look at his mate. Kaname felt his tempestuous compliance anyhow. He stepped away straightening his jacket with graceful gentility, offering Zero his arm.

"Shall we?"

Zero ignored this, plastering a cold smile on his face as he moved around Kaname, his stride stiff with acerbity.

He wondered how he would make it through the night with out exploding and shooting someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I got the hang of italics....apparently I was using an out of date command! I'll go and fix all my stories now Bwahahahaahaha! Give me a Mac any day! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the beginning this story!


	3. Dangerous Night

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight Nor Do I Make Any Profits for My Story

Thank You to My Lovely Beta LovelessRaine! Muah!Muah!Muah!

Let's Go!

Chapter Three:

Dangerous Night

Zero stalked out of the room, his shoulders like aged oak trees, stiff and upright.

Kaname watched him go, his eyes studying the slim curve of hips and the symmetry of the long legs that were currently widening the gulf between them. Regret filtered through him, but then it too was suppressed as he forcibly tamped down the beast inside of him. It was an intense struggle of forbearance as the beast watched Zero leave with his eyes.. His fingers twitched as he resisted the urge to snatch his pissed off mate up, drag him back into the room and show him where his wants really lay. Over and over, again and again until his little hunter was limp and satisfied beneath him, shivering in amorous delight. His little hunter was gaining an aura of his own and contrary to its' owners state of being, it caressed him as his mate swept out of the door, trying the enormous restraints of his control.

He wanted to say 'Fuck this idiotic tribute' and spend the night wallowing in his mate's sweet scent until they were both insensible. The need was so palpable he was surprised that Zero couldn't sense it.

Damn! His nose flared as he breathed in the lingering scent of his beloved. Like strawberry short cake. Sweet and luscious. And totally eatable.

He cursed as he had to tame his beast yet again. It was a battle when all the both of them wanted to do was push Zero down and subject him to the sweetest tortures imaginable. Until he knew exactly to who and where he belonged.

Soon. Very, very soon, he promised the dark entity that shared his skin. He wiped a lone bead of sweat, the product of his battle, and caught up with his angry mate.

Zero stood before the monolithic double doors that led into an equally humongous ball room, still conscious, in his anger, of the public image they wanted to convey to the masses. He sauntered up behind him, all svelte grace, slipping a hand under his elbow. He felt his hunter tense when a stray finger caressed the sensitive flesh underneath the suit material. That inevitable glare focused in his direction. Dared him to let it go any further. It urged him to show just who was in charge. Though it occurred to him that it was his little hunter that held all the winning cards. Four weeks without making love to him and he and his beast walked a razor edged cliff of frustration. His hand tightened around Zero's elbow and he pulled the silverette into the heat of his body, fascinated as Zero's smell heated, morphed from honeyed sweetness to an irresistible temptation that clouded his head.

To distract himself, he let his eyes weigh down on the large, graceful doors before them, focusing on the crowd on the other side.

"Shall we?" He didn't understand how he was able to pull off the bland tone when all he wanted to do was roar, throw Zero over his shoulder and make for the nearest bed. He flexed and the inexorable force of his will swelled, pushing against the humongous doors. He didn't give Zero time to answer as he swept them forward and onto the high platform that proceeded the stairs into the ballroom proper.

"His Grace Kuran Kaname and his Royal Consort, Kuran Zero!"

They paused with the announcement, taking in the room of orderly chaos. Huge pillars of gold threaded marble supported the large room, two at every corner. Gold mosaic whirled in almost sickening patterns on the floor, matching the shimmering gold wallpaper. In the center of the room, a gold five tiered fountain spouted blood wine, the color, dark and rich against the cream and gold color scheme of the room.

Kaname watched with detached disenchantment as the crowd took one knee before them. He imagined it was Zero, on two knees, his red, swollen mouth stretched wide around his…..

Zero's eyes narrowed like a scythe hungry for blood as he caught the tail end of that very private thought. Careful. He cautioned angrily. I doubt your guests are prepared to see a very irate mate.

With that being said, Zero returned his focus back to the multitude of people paying them homage, the image of Kaname's imagination burning in his mind. He remembered attending such parties when he was a fledgling hunter, showing blatant disrespect by not bowing before vampire royalty, staring Kaname Kuran squarely in the eye. Who would have thought that I would be completely opposite that now? In the past five years he had gotten used to the irony, but it was moments such as these that returned the feeling with hammering intensity.

He spotted Yuki, Ichijo beside her supporting her with graceful poise. He saw where Ichiru knelt, Aidou's sunshine hair shining not too far behind him. If he were in a more humorous mood, he would have laughed at that. His small knot of hunters stood towards the back also kneeling, though he knew that it was more on the account of him than any polite vampire protocol. He smirked ruefully. He would have to have a talk with them about it later. Kain was among the horde, head bowed, but eyes scanning the room surreptitiously, Ruka pale and perfect at his side. Seiren, Cross, and Toga he did not see, but that didn't surprise him in the least.

And then the moment passed, the throng rousing in a sinuous wave of royal dignitaries and their families which was composed of several Pureblood families. All towing their daughters as they threw them into the hodge-podge like bait.

Oh, how he hated these parties.

His mate's tantalizing fragrance only made it worse, like a dark, piquant seasoning that flavored the air around them. When he would have pulled away and left Kaname to his own devices, his mate's hand tightened around his elbow as he began to glide down the steps, giving Zero no choice but to follow or fall on his ass. He almost growled when Kaname led him to the first circle of admirers. The South American Consular and his curvaceous wife with hair, the color of midnight silk flowing over her back to her waist. She smiled brilliantly at Zero as she always did, the couple having spent a lot of time in their home. They were supporters of Kaname's radical thoughts and it showed in their enthusiastic greetings.

"Senor Quinta, Señora," Kaname opened respectfully.

"Come now!" Mariela crowed in her deep lilting voice. "Don't be so formal Señor Kuran! Zero, you're looking positively radiant! Don't tell me that this brute is finally making you happy!" She teased cheerfully.

Zero grinned back at her, snatching a quick glance at Kaname to witness the flinching beneath his bland visage, like deep currents in a still lake. "Well, as much as this brute can," he responded easily. Of all the politicians, Javier Quinta was by far his favorite and he wondered if Kaname had led him to him first for a reason because he never did anything without reason. They were opened minded trendsetters in an age of antiquated beliefs.

Señor Quinta shook his head with wry humor. "I apologize for my wife's frankness." But the way his eyes settled lovingly on Mariela let them know he was used to it and loved it as they knew he did. "It is good to see you both again. You've been quite busy. I'm glad to see that your alliance is working smoothly."

"Ah, yes," Kaname returned jovially. "Allying myself with the Hunter's Association was one of the best ideas that I ever had." His black eyes slanted to Zero. "Not that I had much choice."

Understanding completely, Javier lowered his voice covertly. "Though I hear that level E activity has in increased. It has worried me."

"As it should," Kaname agreed. "It seems that some pure-bloods are taking it upon themselves to further their own personal goals. I will not stand for it and the one committing these acts of treason will answer."

Mariela rolled her eyes, intersecting to grab Zero's hand. "And we get into the boring talk. Come walk with me Zero and you can tell me how you've been while we rescue other bored socialites."

Zero agreed readily, though he did take exception to being called a bored socialite. It gave him a chance to get away from Kaname's clutches, which were currently digging into the soft skin of his elbow as if he would never let go. His mate gave him a warning look that he ignored as Mariela led him away.

Don't be away too long, that look said plainly.

Zero ignored it, happy to be away, Kaname's aura suffocating.

"So what is going on?" Mariela questions seriously as they separated from the two politicians, predictably heading in Yuki's direction. "Kaname seems a bit tense and I must tell you the look on your face was not happy at all though you glow."

"I honestly don't know Mari. He seems very nervous lately. But he won't tell me why," he answered easily as they quickly overtook Yuki's group.

"But you should be able to tell through the bond." Mariela looked truly confused and hated to explain that he wasn't comfortable walking Kaname's mind.

"It's more complicated then it seems," he sighed and then they were in the midst of Yuki's group. A trio of simpering virgins that twittered every time Ichijo made a statement. Yuki was a portrait of health and vitality, the scarlet of her gown bringing out the highlights of her chestnut hair and the warm sherry of her eyes. She smiled as the two walked up. Ichijo gave a look of question.

"He's over there in the sea of flesh eating politicians." He waved in Kaname's direction where he'd been accosted by several dignitaries. "I'm going to make the rounds. I just wanted to deliver this lovely lady."

He made a quick exit, ignoring Mari's slightly betrayed expression, his destination Ichiru who was currently swimming in his own sea of lovelies. He didn't particularly want to discuss he and Kaname's relationship now that the two of them were practically at each other's throats. It was because he really didn't understand it. Not to say that Kaname couldn't be cruel, but he was usually cruel to others besides Zero. That he'd voiced those terrible words tonight, coupled with his obvious avoidance of the situation angered him and worried him in turns. His mate only acted this way when he was hiding secrets and it was driving Zero crazy to know what secrets he was hiding. Not to mention it was driving him crazy that his wasn't taking up his husbandly duties. That had never happened no matter how stressed Kaname was. In fact it was the only stress reliever that really worked for his pureblood so why wasn't he partaking now?

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the lovely young woman approach so that she caught him totally off guard when she spoke.

"Your Grace?"

He looked, startled, into eyes as blue as water encrusted diamonds. Her patrician features were framed by a wealth of hair that resembled undiscovered gold. She stood his height and her eyes gleamed coldly as they always did when she spoke to him. He stifled the urge to frown as she stopped his progress through the crowd with swanlike nod of her head.

"I was wondering if you would walk with me for a moment. There are things I would discuss with you."

"Miss Shibuki," he replied graciously, though he felt anything but at the moment. "But I don't know how much I can help you. I am here in an unofficial capacity."

"That is fine. In fact I would just like an appointment to come and speak with you. At your office."

That surprised him. Though he and Kaname had made it clear that the previously warring factions were now alliances, vampires rarely came to him for help. If any at all. Suddenly he felt prickles, like a thousand tiny knives digging into his spine and knew that Kaname's eyes were on him. He readjusted his coat uncomfortably and nodded at the Sara. "Of course. I will be in the office the night after tomorrow night. Would that be sufficient for you?"

A small, cold smile graced her smooth, pink lips. "That would suffice. I thank you, Your Grace." She nodded, taking her leave, leaving him staring after her in bafflement.

Just what in the hell would pureblood royalty have to discuss with him? They were usually very discreet, keeping matters among themselves.

_Having fun?_

His head jerked up and to the side and Kaname was there across the ballroom. He was surrounded by several nobles and pure-bloods, a glass of bloodwine in his hands. His expression was dark, his eyes secured on him as if he could pull Zero to his side just with a look. Looking at him, Zero swallowed roughly, imagining what it would be like when they were alone. He didn't relish spending the night in Kaname's presence and wondered if he should just stay in Ichiru's rooms tonight. Speaking of which…

He turned away from Kaname, leaving his sarcastic question unanswered, heading towards his original destination once again.

_If you think I will let you spend the night away from me, you're mistaken._

_Damn it! Stay out of my head! ___The scowl he directed in Kaname's direction could be taken as dirty play. _I can do what the hell I like!_

_The blackest chuckle sounded in his head. _We'll see….__

_He didn't look back at the King of Vampires as he stomped his way over to Ichiru, wondering why in the hell he'd ever succumbed to Kaname's wiles in the first place._

__It wasn't as if you had a choice._ _

_And now that was his own voice of conscience._

_He entered Ichiru's atmosphere like a speeding comet, anger propelling him, running from that glaring fact. He really hadn't. His body and mind had responded to Kaname, sealing his fate with the pureblood and now here he was subject to his whims. The ladies looked at him in surprise as he entered their sphere, then cowered back at the fierce scowl that transformed his face. Seeing their reaction, he smoothed his expression as best he could and smiled affably._

_"Sorry ladies, but can I steal my brother for a moment?"_

_Ichiru was looking at him with curiosity and concern. He excused himself politely, waiting until they well away before addressing his brother. "Was there a reason you dragged me out of the middle of that gorgeous group of women?"_

_"Oh let it go," Zero huffed gesturing into the crowd. "Like he's ever going to let you."_

_Ichiru's eyes followed the direction of his brother's hand pointed and tangled with Aidou's. The glittering blue orbs were intent on him, whatever his companion was saying not being paid attention to in the slightest. Realizing that he now had the silverette's regard, he winked, his smile broader at the edges. Ichiru made a noise of irritation and turned his gaze away. His cheeks were the color of ripe cherries._

_"Fuck you," he muttered. "It's your fault I'm in this position anyway," he grumbled._

_"Well, would you prefer dead?" Zero sniped._

_"No," Ichiru answered with exaggerated calmness. "I would have preferred alive with someone who isn't constantly eluding that he'll fuck my brains out!" He stopped abruptly. "Did you come all the way over here just to fuck with me?"_

_"Of course. I was bored." They were now at the glorious fountain of blood wine and Zero snagged an ornate goblet that matched it and held it under the spout of wine until it was almost full. "Besides all you were doing was pissing Aidou off. And believe me you don't want to piss your mate off."_

_Ichiru was speechless for a full minute. "And just when did everyone decide that it was a forgone conclusion that I would mate Aidou?"_

_"Oh, I'd say about two years ago when you told us you'd find a new donor and then Aidou informed us that he'd rip the head off of anyone that we found who wasn't him."_

_"W-w-w-what?" Ichiru spluttered. "Is that why-"_

_"Yep. You know that Kaname likes to keep his lieutenants happy," Zero chortled, then sobered at the comical look of surprise on Ichiru's face. "No, really. No one comes between a mating couple. Not even the King."_

_"But who in the hell decides they're going to mate someone without their knowledge and approval?"_

_Zero turned to Ichiru, all amusement gone, the drink in his hand partially forgotten. "Answer me seriously. Do you get turned on when you drink from him?"_

_Ichiru turned his head away and moments passed before he gave a response. When he did, his voice was subdued. "Yes."_

_Zero chose his words carefully. "That's how it was in the beginning for me. I was aroused and shaky as hell every time Kaname came near me. If you think Aidou hasn't noticed your mistaken. He'll take his cue from you, but make no mistake when he's pushed, he'll do what it takes to claim you especially if he thinks that someone else is close. It's really surprising that he's waited this long. But, then again, Kaname first took notice of me when I was just a child so maybe not so surprising."_

_"Damn it! You speak so casually of it!" Ichiru grabbed his own goblet. "How can you accept being owned?"_

_Zero chuckled, deeply amused now. "It depends on who's doing the owning. Kaname can never deny anything I ask for. Or couldn't until about three months ago." Zero frowned down at his cup. "You should read Vampire Mannerisms, it will help you."_

_"Well, maybe you should read about it. Maybe it will help you with your condition."_

_Zero glared at his mirror image, gaze like a sharpened battle knife. "I don't have a condition. I'm just tired and when this damn tribute and politics are over I'm going to take a long vacation." He tipped the goblet to his mouth and blinked at his suddenly empty hand, and then at Aaron who stood at his side his glass firmly in his possession._

_When had the American hunter entered their sphere?_

_"President." Aaron's deep voice rumbled over them like a velvet earthquake. "Kaname humbly requests you presence for his toast."_

_Okay, something was definitely up between his mate and his hunter! He gave Aaron a level look as he felt Kaname approach. It was full of questions. "We are definitely going to have a talk you and I," He threatened quietly, as Kaname's aura swept over them. He held Aaron's unflinching gaze as Kaname inserted himself between them, his hand returning to its former position at his elbow. All at once, he felt chains entwining him as his mate pulled him closer. Kaname studiously ignored his eyes as he accepted the goblet from Aaron's hand. He raised it to the crowd, looking as if he'd planned the entire encounter. His scarred voice filled the room to bursting and Zero winced as he remembered why his voice and eyes were like they were._

_"Thank you for joining me tonight! It is a testament to how many of us yearn for a different future. I and my council are more determined to see that you get it! Enjoy the festivities tonight for tomorrow we work towards a better future and it will be hard work!"_

_He felt it. An aberration in the air as Kaname spoke, a void of nothingness where something should be. He felt Kaname tense beside him. He turned sharply to his right, towards Kaname even as his mate leaned into him, covering his body. He felt a piece of the void detach itself, heading towards them at collision speed. He jerked, upsetting Kaname's balance so that the unseen projectile clipped Kaname's neck instead of taking him full in the throat as it intended. Several ladies cried out in alarm as a thin line of blood decorated Kaname's neck. More screams followed as he felt several more projectiles scatter the room. He turned unconsciously, following the obscured assailant, knowing instinctively where they were headed._

_He collided with Kaname's hands in the middle of his turn, his pureblood's eyes shining molten red as he pushed Zero back into Aaron's waiting hands. "Stay here. Keep him out of harm's way."_

_For a moment of sheer disbelief and then riotous fury, Zero watched the blur of his mate as he followed the invisible assassin. Toga, Cross and Seiren bounded after him with Ichiru, Aidou, Ichijo and Kain hot on their heels. It wasn't until several of Kaname's enforcers went after him that he broke out of his stupor. He jammed his elbow into Aaron's sternum, caught the man's chin with his shoulder, using the blow to propel himself into motion. He felt Aaron's finger scrabble at the collar of his jacket and shed it as he ran, knowing Aaron wouldn't be able to keep up._

_He ran the corridors more from memory than by sight, too focused on Kaname's mental voice. He let his link to Kaname guide him. After several hallways he turned a corner and burst into the most obscene fight he'd ever witnessed. It looked as if Kaname and his collection were fighting a parody of a battle. His circle of friends and family ranged in a loosely formed circle all sporting various degrees of blood._

_Kaname's shirt was rent from shoulder to abdomen, blood oozing sluggishly from a shallow wound. Or he hoped it was shallow. He was moving too fast to take stock at the moment. Even know he could discern the smell of his mate and he felt a sense of shame as his fangs tingled with hunger._

_His mate was on the defensive, his face a mask of ferocious concentration. That awful sense of nothingness flickered before him like a flame, there one minute, in other place the next. Kaname slid back, hands seeming to warp reality as he blocked a flurry of blows so fast that even a regular vampire wouldn't have been able to follow. He hesitated for the barest instant it took to recognize his mate's smell in the hallway and respond accordingly. It was enough to give their unseen assailant the upper hand._

_Zero felt it come, felt the swishing wind behind the deadly blow, felt the deadly resolve behind it._

_The world slowed down._

_He'd never employed his speed so fast before. The figures of his comrades resembled flesh statues as he whipped around them, the current of his speed impacting the gale of the blow. He sensed the assailant's surprise as the blow was pulled, felt Kaname's hand bear down on his shoulder as the tip of a blade barely penetrated just below his breastbone. His finger compressed on Rose's trigger and she responded with a soft cough. He felt their assailant's astonishment right before Kaname's aura blasted sound and life back into the world around him. Everyone in the hallway was flattened by it, Rose almost whipped away from his fingers by the furor. When it died down, the twelve of them were alone in the hallway. Zero stared at the emptiness in front of him. A normal emptiness. He let Rose melt back into his bones._

_"JUST WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"_

_Kaname's voice roared over him, a storm in its own right._

_He turned, weary, small pain sinking into his small wound. "Saving your ass."_

_"BY GETTING KILLED?" Kaname hissed, his voice like a thunderstorm in the quiet, dimly lit hall, his body seeming to grow the length of it. Everyone in the hall trembled as his tone fell on them in a crashing wave._

_His angry retort was silenced as Kaname's hands jerked him forward, damn near suffocating him as his face was pressed into his mate's chest._

_"One of these days Zero. One of these days, you're going to find yourself locked away."_

_"And one of these days Kaname," Zero responded, relaxing into his one and only, relieved that he was still alive, reveling in the strength of his arms. The hallway swam dizzily around him. "You're going to learn how not to keep secrets."_


	4. Secrets And Temptations

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight (Damn It!)

A/N Thank You To My Wonderful Beta Loveless Raine!

Let's GO!

Chapter Four

Secrets and Temptations

"I've never seen anything like it."

Seiren laughed harshly in the response to Toga's statement. "You didn't see it tonight either."

"My point exactly."

"Fascinating though."

All eyes turned to Cross who was staring into the fireplace where flames were popping merrily in contrast to their mood. His eyes were speculative, his scholar's brain working overtime.

The eleven of them were sprawled in different positions around the Kuran's solar study, a large airy room with ceiling to floor windows that led into their bedroom proper. They'd convened there for first aid after seeing everyone safely from the building of the King's headquarters. It was an intimate meeting of their closest confidantes, the atmosphere of the room comfortable as they discussed the new problem that had risen from the depths of secure negligence.

"We have to find out what it is and destroy it."

Now everyone's attention was on Kaname, who paced before a cream colored settee. Zero was curled on the couch, his head nestled on the sumptuous cushions. His eyes followed his mate, discontent coloring his face. Kaname stared right back. He made sure that his paces measured the length of Zero's distance on the couch so that he always stood in front of the silverette, not giving him a chance to move. Or escape. Since the incident he'd made sure Zero was in his direct line of sight at all times, the earlier scare prompting all of his territorial instincts. His inky eyes hadn't left Zero once. His aura was tightly contained, further evidence of his fury.

But it was the same for everyone in the room. Yuki lay between Ichijo's knees cradled against his chest, the mound of her belly seeming to take up all the space in front of them. A snippet of her hair was missing. A clean cut that had clearly been meant to take her head. Ichijo's hand's caressed the skin protecting his child, his eyes almost black with fury. It was the first time that Zero had actually seen the noble express anything but cheerful, playful amiability and maybe some irritation. Aidou sat behind the armchair that Ichiru occupied, his eyes hard sapphires. Those eyes seemed to be trying to bore holes in Ichiru's back. Blood stained the noble's shirt where an intangible blade had sliced through his arm. Angered tension flowed off of him as Ichiru attempted to ignore him. From the way the silverette didn't relax against the padded seat told Zero he wasn't succeeding in this endeavor. Kain was the only one who seem moderately calm, as none of the projectiles had threatened him or Ruka.

"How are we going to destroy it?" Seiren asked dryly. "It almost handed all of us our asses tonight. The only reason it stopped was because Zero showed up."

"Yes, it didn't seem intent on killing him like the rest of us," Cross mused. "I wonder why?"

Now everyone was looking at him curiously and he couldn't stand it. Zero shifted on the couch, his chest aching where the invisible blade had penetrated him. The wound was healing, but slowly and he resisted the urge to press a hand against it as his King's eyes traveled over it once again.

Kaname's eyes turned to Aaron for a split second. "I told you to keep him out of harms way."

Aaron shrugged. "Our president isn't good at taking orders."

The full force of Kaname's angry look fell on Zero again. "I know this well," Kaname murmured and his mate shivered at the underlying tone of rage that was still evident in his voice. Zero forced the uneasiness away. It was he who should be outraged. What, with the way his mate had been acting lately and…he glared at Aaron. Why in the hell was his subordinate taking orders from Kaname anyway? He hated not knowing what was going on in his world.

"So what now, Kaname-sama?" Seiren asked straightforwardly.

"Now, we follow the whisper of the rumors. I would definitely say it had to be someone at the tribute. We'll investigate every one who was there. We need to figure out a motive. We narrow it down to who has the most to gain from my death. And we have to find out what in the hell attacked us tonight." He rubbed at his chest. "Whatever it is, is very detrimental to our health. I still haven't healed completely."

Zero stared at Kaname as if he'd suddenly grown snakes for hair. "The rumors?" He suddenly felt lightheaded. "You knew about this? You knew someone was going to try and kill you tonight?" He was numb, his emotions buried under incredulousness. That Kaname would keep something of this magnitude from him floored him. "You deliberately put yourself in harm's way tonight?" His eyes flickered around the room, searching the knowing faces and not liking what he found. "And all of you knew about it?"

"Kaname-sama asked us not to tell you," Ichiru spoke up. "He knew it would just stress you out more than you've been lately." He looked down at his hands, unable to look his brother in the eyes.

Zero stood slowly, the betrayal seeping through him like an infected wound. He was cold, and his whole body ached. His glance at Kaname was vicious, feral almost. "I'm going to take a shower. If I don't see any of you for a couple of days that will be just fine." His voice was subdued, quiet as though an orchestra of rage wasn't shrieking through him. Everyone but Kaname winced. His mate refused to move from his path, a resolution deeper than his anger emanating from him. Kaname didn't avert his gaze as he spoke to the rest of the room.

"We'll adjourn for tonight. I would like everyone to make plans to stay here for the foreseeable future. I wasn't the only one targeted tonight. I want all of you safe."

Though it more polite than Zero's earlier dismissal, it was still a dismissal.

Aidou was the first to react, rising and grabbing Ichiru's arm, forcing him from the chair, curtailing his attempt to approach his brother. The silverette glared up at him as he was dragged from the room. He risked a quick glance back as he was forcibly removed from the room, his last sight Kaname and Zero facing each other down as though across a battlefield. It wasn't until they were two hallways away that he gained his bearings. He slapped Aidou's hand then growled low in his throat when the blonde's hold wasn't affected at all.

"Why did you do that?" He all but shouted as he dragged his feet, attempting to stop his headlong progress. "I wanted to-"

"That's not your business," Aidou snapped. His cobalt eyes gleamed as he opened the door to his rooms and thrust Ichiru inside. "And you have other things to focus on."

_Like me._

It was unspoken, but crystal clear as Aidou blocked his avenue of escape. His concern for his brother turned into concern for himself. Aidou stood with his arms at his sides, seemingly calm. But he was anything but. The tension reached out and wrapped around Ichiru in a strangle hold of tangible threads of annoyance and want. No, not want, need. Holding Ichiru's gaze, Aidou let him see into turbulent depths, showing him the deep visceral necessity of him. He shivered as he felt that need answered in his bones, his side of the connection responding, opening a little further. This was what deepened every time he drank from the noble. This extreme need to let the noble do as he wanted. To hand over the keys to his soul to the only person who knew how to unlock his door. It tripped him up, threw him aback as he struggled against his own cravings. But the golden, shining presence that was Aidou wouldn't let him retreat. His bright aura swirled around the room, touching upon him, warming him.

He trembled and stepped away, moving deeper into the room, furthering Aidou's obvious goal. But he couldn't help it. He had to distance himself from the sun that was burning him, threatening the very planes of his existence. The past image of Aidou, small and weak compared to what he was now assaulted his memory. The remembrance of the first time he'd drunk from the noble. His blue gaze had glittered the same then, hot even though the core of his burned like hot ice.

"You seem very skittish tonight," Aidou remarked idly, his feet covering the distance that Ichiru tried to put between them. "Though I can't blame you with the attack and all. You're still bleeding."

The abrupt change of subject threw Ichiru off and he instinctively glanced down at the wound across his collarbone that had quite healed yet. When he looked up again, Aidou was standing directly in front of him. He jumped and cursed the noble under his breath for moving so quickly. Aidou smiled and it was wicked, causing tingles to sweep up his skin. He wanted to move back again, but didn't want to show any signs of weakness. It was his undoing.

"I don't care what you say, you have to drink tonight."

And that wasn't all the blonde haired behemoth intended. It was writ across the smirk that drew the corner of his mouth up. He pulled his collar away, revealing the strong, elegant lines of his neck. "I thought we'd try something a little different tonight."

Ichiru trembled, the hot, clean smell of Aidou sweeping across his senses. Too late, he realized, he should have taken the obvious exit granted. Now Aidou crowded him, cutting off all of the routes he would have used. "You're bleeding too," He stated the obvious, hoping it would deter Aidou a little. No such thing. The blonde chuckled, removing his shirt completely, tossing it aside so that it draped over the dark couch.

"I wouldn't worry about that."

Ichiru paused, his mouth dry as sand heated by the sun. He was immediately arrested by the sight of Aidou's nakedness from the waist up, his skin smooth and golden, covering a sleek physique of muscular contours that made him want to kneel and offer himself up like as a feast. He swallowed roughly, praying to any God up there that Aidou could be distracted from his present course. The long slash on his arm bled sluggishly and the sight of it drew the silverette's attention to how good the blood smelled. Like a feast of Valhalla should smell.

And now he was hungry.

His tongue brushed his ultra sensitive fangs and he stifled the curse that wanted to escape. If he was going to get away from the blonde it had to be now.

"So what are you worrying about?" He was trying to stall.

"Did you enjoy yourself with the ladies tonight?"

Aidou was almost touching him, only a breath from making full contact, his scent of hot sunshine sinking deep into Ichiru's pores. Panic flooded through the silverette. He knew that if he didn't stop Aidou now, he would end up just like Zero.

"Aidou-"

"Hanabusa, or for you just Hana."

"I'm not drinking tonight. I'm not hungry."

"Do you think you can hide it from me? Your hunger?" Aidou tilted his head to the side, an offering that he would have been hard pressed not to accept if Zero's words weren't still streaming through his mind.

_When he's pushed, he'll do what it takes to claim you._

He wondered what had pushed the blonde tonight, the women or the attack. He wasn't going to take his time asking. Aidou reached for him, a large broad palm sweeping up his throat, touching the sensitive skin. Using the element of surprise, ignoring all the instincts inside him compelling him to respond to the touch, he stepped to the side, using all of his vampire speed to hurtle past his donor, towards the door. It loomed just before him, the short distance seeming like a million miles.

Almost there!

His hand touched the doorknob just as Hanabusa's hand slammed down on the jamb. A thin coating of ice sheeted down the door and his hopes sank, when he realized the door wouldn't budge. He attempted to turn away but only managed to run into Hana's shoulder as the noble wrapped one arm around him. He jerked when Hanabusa's fingers splayed across his stomach, the heat of his palm seeping through his shirt. He froze, as if Aidou's ice encompassed him instead of the door, heated forks of sensation shooting through his limbs. He drew in deep breaths. He'd always avoided being this close to Hanabusa, preferring to drink from his wrists, distancing himself from the encroaching feelings that threatened whenever he touched the noble. But now the nearness slapped him full in the face and the what he was feeling was definitely not fright or disgust. Full on lust claimed him and his body hardened, responded to the proximity. He felt his eyes slide shut as his body delighted in the nearness against his will. His response sizzled through his blood and he knew that Hanabusa could feel it because his was the same.

"I love it when you try to run," Hana whispered in his ear, his voice deep and rumbling. "Chasing you has become one of my most favorite pastimes. If I could, I would let you go just so that I could hunt you down again."

"You really should let me go." Ichiru cringed, his statement sounded like a plea and maybe it was. Aidou's blistering heat was causing his blood to boil with fevered calamity. Every inch of him felt like it was burning. Even the cold door in front of him wasn't enough to break the fever.

"I need you."

He shivered as Hanabusa wrapped a hand around his chin, tilted his head back and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. The shock of it reverberated through him. It was soft, barely there but it seared his skin like lava. He clenched his teeth, tugging at the strong fingers that held him captive.

"Aidou, please don't do this."

"Don't do what?" Aidou's voice held a light, mocking curiosity. "Don't break down the barriers that you put up between us? Don't touch you? It's not possible. I'm at my breaking point. And I told you it's Hana."

"I'll find another donor."

He instantly regretted the threat when an emotion he'd never felt from the gregarious noble before rose from his skin. It was dark, and murderous. He felt ice cool Aidou's skin as he drew him back fully against his hard body. His mouth trailed up the sleek tendons of Ichiru's throat to his ear.

"Try it," He warned. "Hopefully it's no one Kaname really needs."

A hard jolt of desire shook him as teeth nibbled at his ear lobe. He began to struggle then, a last resort as the walls he'd erected began to tumble. He felt that pulsing connection between them widen and become stronger. And Hana hadn't even drunk from him yet! He feared how strong the connection would be if he ever allowed Hana to complete it but even that thought wasn't enough to still his attraction. The smooth heat of Aidou's mouth consumed his reluctance. "Damn you!"

Hana chuckled and tugged harder on his soft flesh. "The same old stubborn Ichiru. When are you going to realize the fight is hopeless and just give in?"

"Like I would willingly give up my freedom!"

Hana paused and held him even tighter, the cage of his arms belying his next words. "Give up your freedom? I don't recall threatening to lock you away."

"It would be the same thing! Look at Kaname and Zero! I mean my brother can't take a piss without Kaname knowing about it."

Hana began to laugh outright, the sound rich and velvet, vibrating against his body. It stroked over all his erogenous zones so that he was too dazed and distracted to realize when Hana began to move. He tumbled Ichiru onto a low couch and made himself comfortable next to him, still cracking up. Ichiru stared at him, lavender eyes wide in surprise. He looked so carefree, his long blonde hair seething around his shoulders, his face lit from the laughter, muscles bunching and releasing. It made him want to reach out and touch him and because the yearn to do so was so strong he didn't. His eyes darted to the door as he wondered how far he would get.

Hanabusa sobered abruptly, attuned to his every mood. "You can try if you like."

"See?" Ichiru grumbled glaring at him. "No freedom."

Hana just smiled back at him. "You can have all the freedom you want as long as you're not using it to get away from me. And since it seems to bother you so much I'll grant you a short reprieve."

Ichiru sighed in relief and started to swing his legs from the couch and then cried out in shock when Hanabusa's hand curled around his nape yanking him back so that their faces were breaths apart. "A reprieve from the bond, not me."

And now he was confused. "Isn't it the same?" He asked hesitantly, conscious of Hana's mouth so near his.

"No, it's not the same," Hana snapped, a little of his earlier agitation returning with having what he wanted so close, yet still unattainable. "You'll stay here. We'll get to know each other and when you're ready, I'll let you bond me."

"Stay here?! Let me bond you!" Ichiru spluttered in disbelief. "I'll never- Hey!"

He jerked as Hanabusa closed the distance between them. But he didn't kiss him, oh no that would have been too easy. Instead the disgruntled noble leaned in a raked the tip of a sharp fang across his throat, opening a smaller but no less devastating wound. He whimpered as a hot tongue stroked up the tiny bead of blood, the connection between them shuddering as it tried to grow. He growled as Hana drew back, his eyes glowing scarlet now.

"You taste even better than I imagined."

He gulped, the words of reproof dying before they left his mouth as he met Hanabusa's eyes. Only a thin ring of blue showed through the red and the once again the need was apparent. He shivered as he watched the beast fill those eyes. He couldn't find it in himself to look away. Slowly, so slow as if Hana was making sure that he didn't miss a movement, his tongue slicked across his lips, his expression changing to one of hunger. His lids slid lower and his aura undulated around them in soft waves. Caressing waves. Hanabusa still held him and his hand crept under the silver silk of his hair and clenched in the strands so he couldn't back away.

"Wait, Hana." He pressed a hand to Hanabusa's chest and instantly became mesmerized with the heartbeat that thumped under his hand, racing with excitement. It was so strong, and vital. It captured him as surely as Hana's mouth did a second later. The first touch was exploratory, that tempting mouth sweeping back and forth across his, learning the curves and textures as Hana tilted his head to better align their lips. Then the kiss firmed, lips sealing his as that same hot tongue probed, took over his mouth in a move that would have been envied by the corporate world. Heat suffused Ichiru's cheeks as the hot, honeyed flavor of Hana filled him, so contrary to the ice that flowed in Hanabusa's veins. It was gentler than he expected, the seduction more patient that the emotions that'd flashed in Hana's eyes.

_Because he thinks I'm his already!_

_Well, aren't you?_

And then he wasn't thinking anymore as the soft rasp of Hanabusa's tongue stroked every contour, every corner, every sensitive inch of his mouth, curling playfully with his own in a dance as old as time itself. Ichiru could only gasp, escape forgotten as Hana nibbled on his tongue and then sucked it into his mouth to sooth the aching pleasure. The feelings it caused, the sensations that traveled up every nerve ending shocked him and his body flared to fevered, tempestuous life. He wriggled backwards trying to detach the instrument of torture before he gave into something he wasn't ready for. Before he asked the noble to bite him and see what all the fuss was about. But Hana wasn't letting go. He pressed his mouth down even harder, sealing them together the kiss becoming voracious as he attempted to devour his mate. It only made the shuddering bond between them quake even worse as it sought a firmer hold on both of them without the proper feeding and bedding. It was painful as it tried to expand inside of him, trying to link them together, his arousal rising between their bodies. To his complete amazement he found himself opening for that ravaging kiss, his sensibility taking the back burner for once. It felt so good to have Hanabusa's mouth on his, almost but not quite relieving the ache that throbbed deep in his bones. And Hanabusa took advantage pressing even deeper, nipping at the tender verge of his mouth, eating the soft, panting sensual sounds he couldn't stop himself from making.

It was Hanabusa who pulled back, cursing, the kiss ending as abruptly as it'd started, heated rigidity making his shoulders seem larger. They stared at each other, their breaths harsh in the quiet room. Hana's narrowed eyes searched his wide, dazed ones before he reached up and stroked his thumb across Ichiru's swollen lips. And Ichiru couldn't help himself. He let his tongue flick across the silky pad, stealing another taste of the noble. Hanabusa released him so quickly he almost fell forward onto his face.

"Be careful how you tempt me," he warned. "Or you'll find yourself bonded sooner than you're prepared for."

"Tempt you? You're the one who kissed me!" He flinched at how weak his voice sounded.

Hanabusa stood as if he were trying to put more space between them. "How could I not with those hot lavender eyes begging me to? Maybe Kaname is right in his approach. You're too fucking tempting let out of the house."

Hanabusa was walking away before he could come up with a smart ass comeback, pulling the band that contained his hair free as he headed for the bedroom. "Make yourself at home, I'll have your things moved here tomorrow."

Ichiru watched, dazed and quivering, as Hanabusa left the room, unconcerned with leaving him alone, the strands of his hair flowing over his wide shoulders and down his back in golden rivulets. His long legged stride was relaxed, the curves of his ass flexing with every step. The picture it left in his mind was undeniably sexy. And scary. He touched the throbbing skin of his neck and snatched his hand away as the warmth of the scratch burned his fingers. His entire body burned the same way. After only one kiss he'd even forgotten about his bloodlust. He could only imagine what two kisses would do. And now he understood what Zero had been trying to tell him all of these years, trying to explain why he couldn't escape Kaname. He understood it now. How you could let someone's will impose on your own, when someone's aura, heart and body felt so good to you that you would let them get away with doing whatever they wanted.

_Shit!_

The first thing he tried to do was escape, pulling on the door and windows, cursing when none of them yielded. All of them were coated in thin sheets of ice. When had Hana done that? And when had he become so powerful? Defeated, he sat on the couch, facing the door that Hana had disappeared through, swearing to himself to keep a vigilant watch just in case the arrogant noble tried anything further.

Fearing that he just might let him if he did.


	5. The Taste Of Truth

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight (Damn!)

Let's GO!

Chapter Five

The Taste of Truth

He waited until everyone filed out of the opulent chamber. The door had barely latched to the jamb before Kaname's aura saturated the room, the oppressive presence pressing against every available surface in the room. Except Zero. The silver haired love of his millennia stood amidst the surge of teeming atmosphere and was not swayed by caressing tendrils of his essence. But that was not the same as unaffected. Kaname could see the glitter of desire that brightened his eyes as they faced off, his aura roiling around them. It only made him more appealing to both the beast that shared his skin, pacing back and forth inside, and him.

He knew that he had to tread lightly here, as he watched the inner battle that Zero was waging against his lust and anger. He could feel the ex hunter's temperature rise with the fight and his hot temping scent rose along with it. His eyes were dark against his pale skin. Skin that was touched by a soft rose, the warm color only adding more heat to the room and they were rounder than they'd been three months ago. Kaname drew a sharp breath, his rage swirling away abruptly to unearth the beating, pulsing desire that thrummed out a rhythm of love and yearning just beneath the thin layer covering all the vital parts of his heart. His mate had always been beautiful but now he was incandescent with it, glowing and ultra lovely in his displeasure. He felt his own anger rise again in response, the of the dagger's trajectory still fresh in his mind. It narrowed his attention down so that Zero was the only thing that kept it. He realized as he stood captivated by the sight, that the dam containing the immense river of his control had frayed and snapped. His mate was too lovely. Too tempting. And he could no longer remember why he'd fought the pull of his attraction for his lovely better half.

The sharp sting of Zero's hand slapping his away forced him back to reality and he realized that he'd stepped closer to his mate, his hand hovering over pearly skin, inches from touching.

"Don't touch me!"

Barely, just barely, he suppressed the urge to growl at the clear challenge in Zero's voice and demeanor and stepped back giving he and his mate a little space. But not too far away. He didn't allow Zero any room to get past him.

"Do you really think that you can keep me from touching you?"

Zero jerked back as if he'd slapped him across the face, the soft color of his cheeks flaring to a harder, deeper red. "Well, since I'm sure that you don't want to make love to a child, I know you won't," Zero volleyed, his eyes narrow with defiance.

A slow smile that curved his lips, heavy with knowledge and Zero flinched as blatant want tightened his body in low places. Kaname took a step forward, regaining the ground that he'd lost, his amusement growing as Zero fought not to step back.

Then he was inside Kaname's immediate space, refusing to be backed down.

"What in the hell has gotten into you?" Zero hissed the question, the amethyst pools in his face wild. "You practically ignore me. You won't drink. You won't fuck me! You've gotten yourself caught up in an assassination plot and yet instead of telling person closest to you, you keep me at arms length. What the fuck is going on?!"

"I was trying to protect you." Even to his own ears it sounded like a pathetic excuse.

Zero bristled like a scalded cat. "I don't need protecting!"

But he did and he just didn't know it yet. Kaname wondered, the thought vague and far away from the tempestuous emotions that rocked the room, if tonight was going to be the night that Zero shot him. Heaven knew that he deserved it. So he kept his voice light, restraining the rage that prompted him to sling Zero over his shoulder and lock him away for good. Instead he tried to soothe.

"You are mine. The one who fits me perfectly in this world. If you don't think that I would do any and everything in my power to keep you from getting hurt you are very, very misguided." The words were matter fact,

"I am not a fucking Damsel In Distress to be rescued!" The words were a shout. Zero scrubbed tense fingers through his hair as he fought for control of his emotions. "You almost died tonight! If I hadn't been there we would both be dead right now. Damn it! Look at the damn cut that you're sporting."

Too late, he realized those were the wrong words. He watched as they registered, watched as Kaname's eyes deepened to the color of blood at the memory, watched his resolution sharpen as fury burned in those eyes in twisting, ethereal flames. His lashes lowered, shielding the tempest for a brief second and for that one instant Zero was free of the hypnotizing lure of his gaze. He twitched in the direction of the bedroom, fully intending to take a breather from this conversation. He wanted to be clean. And far from the vicinity of Kaname who smelled of lust and blood, the long wound still bleeding sluggishly. It hit him hard in the solar plexus rendering him almost irrational as his nose flared and his hunger took a front seat to his anger. Then Kaname's eyes captured him again. Before he could start for the most obvious escape. And suddenly he was unable to move again, the intense surge of feelings directed towards him welded him to the spot, his feet seeming to wear the carpet thin.

Kaname moved and there was no avoiding his hands. They fell on his shoulders like anchors, keeping him in place when he would have fled, jerked him forward so that he was pressed flat against his mate, his sure footing lost. He cursed softly and planted his hands, attempting to shove Kaname away from him. Having Kaname this close was reminding his deprived body what it really wanted. Not arguments and unsolvable disputes but an earthy, bout of sensualism that would shake the stars from his sky.

"You would be dead right now, If what ever it was wanted you to be. I couldn't stop it. You couldn't stop it. What good would it be if you'd died tonight? If that damn blade had found its' target?" Kaname's voice resonated with outrage, each word nailing his annoyance into Zero's skull. "I almost lost you tonight."

And he felt it keenly, like the knife of a cold north wind that cut through thin layers of cloth to needle at the vulnerable flesh beneath. It made him more dangerous, more unpredictable. It pushed him to his most basic instincts, his thoughts as old as the first neanderthal walking the earth. The smothered sound of Zero's protest of his hold was warm against his lips as he finally gave in to his need. The feel of Zero rushed through his body in a wave of sensual chaos, escaping him before he could pull in the reins of his control, amplified by the sweetness of Zero's startled response. But the warm satin of Zero's mouth beneath his and his utterly delicious scent and taste sent a volcano of violent need erupting through the surface of his discretion and he couldn't stop the rough caress of his hands as they slid to Zero's hips to pull him even closer.

The kiss was reminiscent of their first, when Kaname had resorted to sneaking into his room, deep and hard, as if he sought to sink into Zero and meld them into one being. And Zero couldn't stop his hotspur reaction, his marks pulsing painfully with his mate's proximity. He softened, electricity zipping through tender, sensitive nerves in carnal feedback as Kaname dominated. He shuddered with it, his mouth filled with the hot, brand of Kaname's tongue. He tried and failed to stifle the moan of hunger as Kaname sunk even deeper into him, taking over completely, stripping down the barriers that his betrayal had caused, each stroke of his tongue sensually effective. His body lost its angered rigidity as he was suddenly leaning fully against his carnal dictator, unable to withstand the turbulent winds of tempered eagerness that had been absent from their relationship for the past month. It confused and bewildered him and he finally managed to push his mate away by a mere inch.

"Fuck You!" He gasped having separated their mouths, the wet withdrawal of tongue causing him to jerk as it caressed the silk of his on the way out. He wasn't going to let Kaname have his way tonight. He stepped back, hitting the couch in his panic. He had to get away before Kaname obliterated his defenses completely.

Kaname wasn't having it.

Darkness flowed over the room as Kaname's aura swept over him, the pureblood an immovable force. He pushed harder, felt a sense of triumph as Kaname gave way just a bit. He was around his mate in an instant and heading for the bedroom. Kaname was blocking the clear exit so he didn't bother to even attempt escape from that avenue. The hot passage of his King's fingers brushed the skin of his neck as he fled, the warning clear.

What he wanted, he got and what he wanted right now was his one and only.

His gaze touched on the glass double doors that led to a portion of the garden that Kaname had planted years ago. The lock engaged with a quiet snick, tempting him to break fragile glass to get out. But Kaname was gaining quickly, his approach slow and steady, so instead he turned for the bathroom, turning the lock just before Kaname reached him. The grace of white marble gleamed at him as he flicked on the light, his eyes blind to the elaborate marble decor. The bathroom stretched out before him, a portrait of lush affluence. One side was taken up completely by a double sink that glittered with bits of diamond. It was repeated in the black mosaic pattern of the floor. The rest of the room was occupied by black jacuzzi bathtub that was the backdrop for the walk-in shower that he'd insisted on.

Fuck! He began to pace, ignoring the threatening presence hovering just outside the bathroom door. His feelings were tangled and knotted throughout his spine. All he wanted was to go back and submit himself into the hands of the man who didn't think he was strong enough to handle a delicate situation. The man who'd kissed him and then lied with that very mouth. The fact burned twisting inside him in an intricate knot. The betrayal cut deep inside, something he was only able to address now that he was alone. He was wearied. The situation of their marriage had eaten away at him for the last month, slowly destroying the well being that had accumulated over the years that they'd spent together. And yet. Yet…..

"Zero."

The whisper of his name jolted him out of his confused temper. His hand reached for the doorknob automatically before he curbed the instinct to open the door and subject himself to Kaname's yearning. "GO away!"

The quiet click of the lock giving way was his only warning and then Kaname was in the room with him, his body taking up the space. Zero glowered as his mate entered, minus his shirt now. He glided through the doorway like a carnivore scenting meat after years of abstaining, his attention absolute. On him. Seeing no way out, Zero turned from the vision and cranked the hot water faucet so that steam quickly filled the room. It helped him flout the clear demand that Kaname was emitting. He began stripping his clothes, careful to keep his scrutiny on the water now flowing into the porcelain container and off the instinctual creature sharing the room with him. He didn't acknowledge that his heart was beating harder than usual, in fact didn't acknowledge Kaname at all. It was like pulling the cover over your head, convinced that the big, bad monster under the bed couldn't see you. And he was indeed sharing the room with a monster, the beast seething just below his skin. He could feel the dark existence. It permeated the bond that was at the moment pulled taut between them.

Zero entered the shower conscious, as always, of the stygian specter hanging just over his shoulder. He was immediately lost in the cocoon of hot water cascading over his head, the water stinging his small wound. It didn't stop Kaname from silently stripping and joining him. Zero bones stiffened as his mate entered the balmy oasis, his anger overflowing in a sudden tide of acrimony. The outline of Kaname's sleek, silk covered muscles drew his eye, informing him that he wasn't as ready to let go as he'd perceived. The scowl he directed over his shoulder was vengeful.

"Stop stalking me!"

Kaname's eyes were full of dark knowledge and he realized that he was at a distinct disadvantage, naked and wet, the one thing that he would have wished for, for christmas just meters away from his fingertips. With an audible huff he turned and faced the shower head again, relegating his King to the darkest corners of his mind. That only worked for so long before his mind forcefully brought him back to the man that stood just behind him. The force of his presence was overwhelming in his state of mind. And for once he was willing to back down from a confrontation. The last month had taken its toll and he was tired, wearied from the last month of trying to figure out what was going on with his mate. And this on top of that. His King had knowingly walked into an assassination attempt, putting his ideals on the line. To protect his kingdom. That he hadn't seen the need to inform him tore at the ligaments of his heart until he felt that it would fall to the floor, giving Kaname ample opportunity to step on it once again. The surge of anger and distress left him lightheaded for a moment and he swayed before he could counteract the movement.

Kaname's arms slid around him immediately and the shock of his touch jolted through the both of them, the lash of heated need looping through the bond. Zero struggled weakly against the strong hold. But it did absolutely no good for the arms tightened, locked him against his kryptonite.

"Zero." The voice cut through his panic, soft and persuasive, tempting him to just give in. It refused to let him hide in his self pity.

"Leave." He felt the shudder quake the long body surrounding his. He knew the rejection hurt, felt it in the way his mate's aura pressed against the walls. He couldn't quite bring himself to care. He hurt and if Kaname felt just a little remorse then it was deserved.

"I'm not going anywhere." The words were seemingly innocuous, yet the promise of them lingered in the room, infuriating him even more.

"Then I'll leave." He made a short abbreviated movement to get away and it felt like Kaname's arms were steel belts around his body. He became as still as the eye of a storm, fighting the heady rise of his reaction. The long, rangy outline of Kaname's body eclipsed his, the broad press of his chest, the slim cradle of his hips and the rigid length of his cock like heaven to a dying man. And for the life of him he couldn't force himself to keep fighting. Standing under the warm, pounding water, with Kaname surrounding him, naked skin sliding against his like silk, the fatigue eating away at his mental and physical facilities, he relaxed fully letting his weight rest against Kaname.

"Did you think I would really let you go?" Kaname's voice was a sensual hiss against his ear, roughened by the merging of he and his beast. "There is nothing in this world or the next that would make me walk away from you or let you walk away from me. Surely by now you know that."

"Surely you know by now that I would act adversely to your lies and secrets Kaname." His voice was flat, lifeless, devoid of any emotion though it leaped through him. "Really. What did you expect? What do you expect from me damn it!"

"Amaya." Kaname's quiet voice cut through his burgeoning outburst. Night Rain. The nickname cut through his temper. The memories of all the times Kaname had called him that crashed into the wall he'd built around the soft, vulnerable inner core of himself. Devine, wanton, delicious memories. A heated flash of recollection opened like a book in his mind, the pages opening to a world of hedonistic pleasure. It transcribed a vivid image into his the neurons of his brain. The first time Kaname had whispered the name in his ear as he'd stood watching midnight rain soak the ground. Right before he'd coaxed Zero out onto the balcony and loved him in that warm rain, sliding his rain slick cock into him until Zero had begged his king to let him come. Kaname had just laughed softy against his throat as he continued to push in and out of him gently, the pace exquisitely slow. All the while whispering to him how he was as sweet as the midnight rain, how soft. Zero remembered how the words had pushed him over the edge. Kaname's voice had been as soft then as it was now.

"Everything I've done was to protect you. Protect our family. I knew anything they sent after me was going to be strong. I knew you would have risked yourself to make sure that I wasn't hurt. But the deepest hurt I could suffer would be to lose you."

Zero turned his head away as Kaname nuzzled his throat, the water falling over them much like the rain had that night. He didn't want to listen to the beguiling words, as they sent another crack racing up his defensive barrier. He pushed against Kaname's grip. He didn't want him to break through it. "I don't want to hear how weak you think I am. I just want to take a shower."

The grip became punishing for an instant and then Kaname unwrapped him. His freedom was brief, however. Kaname spun him around, his hands resuming their hold on his biceps. His black eyes were intense as they always were when Kaname focused them on him."Know this. Everything I've done I would do all over again. It is not a matter of weakness or strength Amaya. It is a matter of protecting my heart. You are my heart."

Zero's look was savage as the words hit home. "Fuck you! You don't get to decide when it's convenient for you to be truthful in this marriage! You don't get to decide how much information you want to dole out. And you don't get to fucking decide which one of us dies! We are equals in this relationship. I am not some weak willed woman to be shielded by you." He turned, taking advantage of Kaname's relaxed grip. He reached for the soap almost violently, intent on washing as quickly as he could and get as far away from Kaname as he could. He hissed as the soap burned the small wound. He felt Kaname tense behind him and then he was facing his mate again, surprise clear in his face as he looked into the rage that transformed his lover's face. Kaname's slim, long fingered hand covered the laceration and the bond between them pulsed with that immense anger. He watched as Kaname visibly contained his fury.

"You need to drink. I'm hoping that you will heal once you do."

"Only when you do," Zero muttered, turning away again. Another sore point for him. "You've neglected to feed for over a month. You need to as well."

Kaname sighed behind him. "Fine. I will feed. But later. I can tell that you're tired."

The towel squelched between Zero's fingers as they clamped down. "No. You feed tonight or I won't."

Silence. Complete silence echoed in the room. Kaname gave no reply, but Zero could feel the tumultuous feelings that rocketed through their private link. He scrubbed the soap over his arms, ignoring the emotions. Either Kaname fed or he didn't. It was as simple as that and he refused to budge. His marks pulsed in sympathy. He wanted, needed to feel Kaname's sharp fangs slid into one of them. It was the only way that the need would be assuaged.

He finished washing and stepped directly under the spray so that the soap sloughed down his long lean body. He didn't look back at Kaname as he rinsed and exited the shower, knowing that his mate wanted to reach for him, wanted to keep him within arms reach. He couldn't quite bring himself to care. He pulled a towel around him. He heard Kaname follow his lead and the dark scent of his soap filled the air.

He rifled through his drawers, picking out smooth silk pajamas, listening for the sound of Kaname entering the room. As always it was useless.

"Why wear them? We both know that when I feed they're coming off."

He didn't answer as he donned his sleep clothing, something that he hadn't done in all the years they'd been married, mindful of his mate's eyes on him. He turned, his throat clear with the top buttons undone. "You can feed like this."

The words hit the bullseye, and he could tell by Kaname's look that he was pushing his mate to his self inflicted boundaries. The same boundaries that had kept him from taking the liberties due him as a husband. That was fine with him. He wanted to eradicate them, raze them until they were nothing more than smoking ruins between them. Kaname slid closer, his eyes resembling the black fires of hell, his glorious nudity nothing to him even as it drove Zero crazy. It was a sinuously fast, gliding slide of power that Zero couldn't escape. Not that he wanted to. He just wanted his Kaname back The one who cheerfully invaded the most private corners of his life, who loomed larger than life, who set himself up so that he was all Zero could see. He met Kaname's challenge with his own, his feet planted.

His nonexistent barriers crumbled the moment that Kaname's large, warm hands cupped his shoulders. He tried to step back, to distance himself from the situation. His mate stood high above him, his blood chocolate eyes penetrating. His voice was hushed as he leaned in close, his lip only a breath's distance from his own, the intensity of his water heated skin soaking through silk. "Do you think that I will simply feed? Do you think that I can withstand my desire to be buried completely in your warm, pliant flesh?"

"You've done a good job of it so far." His own voice was just as quiet, the lines of his face and mouth cast in stubborn lines. He knew how persuasive his mate could be. It was his last paltry attempt at not succumbing to his wiles. He could feel his surrender looming on the horizon as Kaname tipped his head back, forcing him to meet his sensual, half lidded gaze.

"Only because I care about you." Kaname's shoulders lifted and dropped in an eloquent shrug. "But if you are adamant about it….."

The loss of his freedom was a forgone conclusion as Kaname's arms encircled him, pulling him into a warm, fragrant embrace, his lips smoothing over his chin, then sliding down his throat to plant soft, entrancing kisses. He shivered as his response flowed through him like a rushing river. He couldn't stop his hands from rising. They settled on the dip of his king's spine skimming over naked skin, even as he tried to resist. When the elongated canines scraped over the sensitive skin close to his mating mark, heated sensation pulsed up his cock and the soft moan couldn't be held back. The small sound served to completely eradicate the restraints that Kaname held on his already fragile control.

His king groaned and suddenly the edge of the bed was pressing against the back of his legs as Kaname whirled, taking him along for the ride. For one sickening moment the room spun around him. His eyes closed in protest and Kaname paused, his hands softening in his concern as he steadied him with his body. He could feel Kaname's sudden withdrawal and that was worse.

"Please don't, I need…..I need you to feed." It was a pleading murmur, his hands fighting Kaname's departure, clenching against satiny skin. Having what he needed so close circumvented his pride and he let it go, let the need wash it away. His mate tensed under his hands and for a split instant he thought he was going to leave anyway. And then Kaname huffed in irritated surrender.

"Fine, but these go."

Long fingers were working on buttons even before he bent his head in acquiescence. He kept his eyes closed as Kaname expertly stripped him, letting himself fall backwards as his King tipped him back onto the soft mattress. His focus slimmed down, centered on Kaname as lips trailed up the curve of his ribs, settling briefly on the still unhealed wound. He flinched in remembrance, the touch almost enough to shake him out of the wanton neediness that burned with each stroke of skin against skin. The reality of Kaname wouldn't let him retreat now that he was so close to what he wanted. Pleasure slashed through him as Kaname took control of his body, curling long, pale limbs around his waist and shoulders. He relaxed in the cage of Zero's body and-

Zero growled in frustration as Kaname stilled, just resting against him, his breath teasing the tender skin around his mark, lips tantalizing close. Their hearts beat in tandem as they always did, echoing the pulsing of his mating mark. The rhythm was beating erotism in his blood and he wanted more. He squirmed underneath his mate, trying push him into action, enjoying the catch in breath as the underside of his silky erection slid over his belly. His frustration turned into triumph and his hands curled through luxurious mahogany locks. He tugged lightly, putting that lusciously sinful mouth where he wanted it.

"Right here," he ordered in a husky whisper. "Drink."

He felt the minute resistance and tugged harder, his legs closing tighter around his mate to prevent him from leaving. "Drink."

He wasn't disappointed this time. Kaname burrowed closer, pinning him to the bed. He sighed in delight at the sharp prick of sharp teeth. And then Kaname was sliding into him, a slow, careful penetration that made him gasp and writhe under him. The first pull bowed his spine off the bed as the discordant bond snapped back into place. His fingers clenched as bliss sparkled through him with the next. Kaname moaned against his throat and the rush of pleasure that he felt was almost a physical thing that danced between them in eager sensuality.

And then Kaname's thoughts began to flow through the wide open bond.

They spoke of love and obsession.

Zero's eyes opened, wild with disbelief.

They spoke of truth.


	6. The Sum Of Lies

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight! (Damn! Sigh, Comes Back to Reality)

Let's Go!

Chapter Six

The Sum of Lies

No. He wouldn't. But he would. If it meant getting what he wanted.

Those were the first thoughts that ran through his beleaguered mind as he lay beneath his mate, struggling to accept the thoughts that ran through his mind. Kaname would never deceive him that way.

But he would.

The thoughts flitted through his mind like hummingbird's wings, impossibly fast given his own state of mind.

He lay stunned.

There was no other way to describe it.

The enormous weight of Kaname's thoughts flattened him as though he'd been hit by a sledgehammer.

They were like an incredulous wind blowing through his mind. They blew through the hazy contentment of the feeding, replacing it with rigid rage in a heartbeat. They echoed in his horrified mind like a horror movie. He imagined that his face resembled that of the token virgin's, surprised and unbelieving as the truth stabbed into him. He lay unmoving underneath Kaname who was just as still, but for other reasons. He was too stunned to protest when his mate gently withdrew his fangs, his body didn't even register the small pleasant feeling of it. He was too focused inward. Not that it would have mattered if he'd moved or not. Kaname withdrew his fangs only, not the heavy weight of his body. So when Zero would have raged all he could do was push weakly.

He gasped for breath and realized that he was hyperventilating as he recalled the thoughts that had flowed through the bond, striking him like the gaze of Medusa and turning him to stone, almost too fast for him to comprehend in his hazy state.

Sweet.

Luscious.

Family.

But it was the last thought that froze him.

Pregnant.

Panic beat at him. That couldn't be true. Maybe his mate was thinking about Yuki. But why would he be thinking about Yuki at a time like this? And he could say with one hundred percent accuracy that Kaname hadn't tasted Yuki's blood since the night he'd introduced her to her birthright. So no, his mate wasn't talking about Yuki.

Him.

He was pregnant. His mind began to swiftly connect the dots while his body lay in suspended animation. And though he didn't want to, desperately wanted to avoid it, he looked up, meeting Kaname's eyes. Meeting that calm satisfaction that confirmed everything he'd heard. Suddenly all the assessing, clinical looks made sense. The reticence on Kaname's part to touch him, love him. All the dizzy spells he'd been having lately. Shit! Why he'd been so tired. Now that he thought about it, Yuki had been the same, willing to sleep the days away rather than commune with the outside world.

Kaname's eyes were a clear black, to rival a starless night. There was no trepidation there. No fear of his reaction; No remorse for his actions. Just the look of a pureblood King who was used to getting his way. Black eyes followed every nuance of his surprise, the animal inside him intent on every movement. His mate did nothing to widen the space between them, layering his long body over his slighter one. He was long and sleek between Zero's legs, his heartbeat thrumming against his in perfect jerky rhythm. His dark hair curled over one broad shoulder half obscuring his gorgeously sculpted face. Deliberately, smoothly and so slow Zero knew he was moving so as not to startle him, he leaned in, brushing soft, soothing kisses over the sharp blade of his cheek.

"Amaya. Calm down. Getting so worked up is bound to be bad for the babies."

He was mortified. His chest hurt with it even as the vibration of that softly growling voice sent a flush down his body from his forehead to his toes.

He really didn't want to ask. "Babies?"

Kaname's voice dripped honeyed satisfaction as it purred against his cheek. "Two."

The room seemed to close in on him, the world swirling in a kaleidoscope of reds. Brilliant, angry, vengeful reds. Scarlett, crimson, ruby. The colors had sharp edges and they cut him to his very core. Stripped him down to nakedness.

To nothing.

He breathed, deep and easy, forcing himself to take a moment to process the information. Bittersweet hurt speared his vulnerable, beating heart.

He was pregnant.

…..Pregnant with twins.

Curiously numb for the moment, he looked at his mate. Truly looked.

He was a private person by nature, and he was still quite reluctant to look too deeply into someone's privacy. So for the first time he allowed himself to sink into the dark recesses of Kaname's mind. Walked his mind, his own psyche glowing like a shining sphere, shedding light on all of the dark pieces of Kaname's soul. His mate met him unflinchingly, his eyes never once moving from Zero's. At first, no new memories materialized. He frowned and looked again, scrutinizing every nook and cranny until he found what he was looking for. They were flimsy really. Clear little, slippery shields to deter his mind if he wasn't seriously searching. When he noticed and concentrated on them they blew away like a spider's web buffeted by wind. Every action, every thought was laid bare before him. He trembled as he met Kaname's eyes again. For a year Kaname had fed him the herbs that would alter his body, Aaron his willing accomplice. Every meal for the past fourteen months had been laced with that evil horrid concoction. Breakfast and dinner at the mansion, lunch at the Hunter's Headquarters. And Kaname's sperm to accompany it. His heart seized as he remembered all the times that Kaname had lovingly, fiercely taken him to his bed, filled him with his seed, his sex drive seeming to triple. Taking every opportunity to ensure the he got knocked up.

Oh the thoughts of selfish obsession that flowed through him. Wanting to see him big with child. His child.

His man. His child. The perfect topping on the sundae.

He breathed again, desperately trying to rein in his anger. His sheer unadulterated rage. His fingers twitched on the sheets as he fought not to attack his mate right then and there.

"You fucking bastard."

Kaname moved back a little to study his face. "I don't ever remember telling you that I wasn't dear Zero."

Zero took in a startled breath at his mate's blunt words.

"You never really wanted to look and see. You chose instead to think that I was doing everything out of kindness. I'm only kind when it comes to you and in certain respects not so kind. Especially when it comes to you. You should have known I would do anything it takes to get what I want. But you were too frightened to look properly and get to know the real me." Dark eyes bored into his. "Make no mistake, I've been alive for thousands of years. I don't know how not to take what I want. I've never been all sunlight and rainbows nor will I ever be. And you, you are the light that keeps me from completely going over to the dark side."

"So that gives you the right to knock me up?" His voice was raw. It echoed the aching of his heart. "Bastard."

"I yearned to see you hold my child."

"You could have consulted me you prick." His eyes glowed with an unholy light. "Instead of deciding everything on your own."

Kaname scoffed. "When Zero? Every time I broached the subject, you found something more worth your while. You never wanted to discuss it. If I had let you have your way we would never have any children."

"So you took your way and now you have two bundles of joy on the way," he reflected bitterly. "Congratulations. Get the fuck away from me."

"Never." Kaname's voice slipped that last octave that let Zero know he meant business and he shivered at the dark heat. "You're planning to slink away and sulk? Or perhaps find someone to comfort you?" His black eyes gleamed wickedly with the thought. "I told you I am the only one to comfort you when you get like this."

That it was true only made his angrier. He'd planned on finding Ichiru and maybe taking it out on some level E's. Oh how well his mate knew him while apparently he didn't know his mate well enough.

"Get the fuck away from me Damn it!" He needed to be away from his crazy mate.

If he wanted to retain his sanity.

The force of his emotions, freed from the dam he'd used to block them with erupted, pushing Kaname away from him. Giving him enough space to scramble backwards as his enraged aura snapped around the room. He turned, body already flexed for a mad dash. Long, slender fingers cuffed his ankle and drew him back, skin brushing over silk. An enormous force of anticipation welled from the man behind him and he quaked at the sense that Kaname was going to touch him. And in his state that would be horrendous. His body was already needy after an enforced celibacy. He didn't need Kaname's hands adding fuel to the fire. He relaxed slightly, allowing his body to slide back. He twisted his body as he lashed out, his palm cracking across Kaname's high cheekbone. The force behind it snapped Kaname's head to the side and his mate smirked as he rubbed a knuckle over the reddened skin that stretched over the curve of his cheek.

"I said Get The Fuck Away from me. I don't want to see you right now. I don't want you to touch me." Zero felt the pressure in his eyes and blinked to ease it. "What is our life's expectancy? Thousands of years? You couldn't have waited at least a hundred before you took matters into your own hands?" He was shaking now, reality catching up with him. "Fucking selfish bastard!"

Kaname tensed, prepared to pounce.

Bloody rose pressed flush against his forehead.

"Kaname." His voice held heated promise, his lilac eyes burned with it. "I really want to shoot you right now. Don't push me."

"So shoot me then." Kaname pressed upwards, firming the angle of Rose's barrel. Not once did he take his eyes off of Zero. Never did that infernal half smile fall. Slow seconds passed in silence before Kaname chuckled, reaching up to tap Rose once. Triumphant laughter tuned his eyes to rubies as Rose melted and began to seep into their respective skins. Oh how he hated this melding.

"You can't can you? Admit it Zero, you have no more barriers against me."

"Fuck you!" It came out in a temperamental, husky voice, silver hair shading his beautiful eyes.

Kaname's lids lowered as his eyes blazed a trail down the naked line of Zero's body. The skin tightened over his face as his mien took on a sensual cast. "My, my you do have a way with words Amaya." If possible his voice deepened further and aura rippled out into the room, blanketing Zero's. Smothering. His will pressed down on the silver haired ex human, his intent glaringly obvious.

They moved in synch, Zero lunging for the edge of the bed and Kaname overtaking him in a move so fast, so amazingly smooth that he found himself flat on his stomach, stretched out underneath Kaname before he could take a second breath. He growled, low and harsh, conscious of his tall mate hovering just behind him, their only connection his hand clamped around his wrist anchoring him to the mattress. And that overwhelming anticipation. It tightened his bones as he waited for the touch that was sure to come. He closed his eyes, hating to admit that he craved it. Finally after long dread filled minutes Kaname shifted behind him, making a sound of disapproval, his hand clenching tighter.

"Why is it Zero, that your first inclination is always to run from me?" Zero flinched. His mate's voice was a contradiction of textures. Hard and soft all at once. It told him that Kaname and his beast were of one accord. As they always were when it came to subduing him. He risked a quick look over his shoulder and found his tall, gorgeous mate looming over him, large hand inches from stroking him, the muscles of his chest and arms taut with the strain of not pushing him down. He glared, lilic glowing with temper.

"Oh don't look at me like that you little hell cat." Kaname's eyes sparked. A deep blood red. Not once letting his gaze go now that he had his silverette's attention. "You make me want to devour you, to see if you taste as sweet as you look. You wouldn't get two steps without me all over you. And I'd be willing to give you what you really want."

Dark, midnight velvet. He was trapped in it. Tangled hopelessly in it. That's what it felt like when he fell into Kaname's eyes. Fucker! He shook his head and looked away, abruptly breaking the spell. "The first time you loosen your grip I'm going to slip away you bastard," Zero gritted out, a sudden blush coloring his face. "Who'd want to stay with a manipulative bastard like you?"

Kaname's heat, curled around him as he leaned in further, getting closer. Losing his hold on his tempestuous control. "Unfortunately you have no choice. How long do you think I would let you stay away from me? And you're being so defiant right now. It's very adorable. It makes me want to take you right now." He rose up behind his palely perfect better half and finally touched his tempting body.

A shudder ran through the both of them as Kaname finally gave into his urge to touch with a firm stroke over his, round ass, hands molding over the taut curves like lost lovers. Holding him open so that he could gaze down at the soft pink skin that protected the small entrance to his body. "It's so soft and pink. Maybe I'll just take you right now. Without any fuss?" his hips surged forward, nestling his pulsing, throbbing pre cum drenched cock head against the ridged opening. Zero moaned as his ass twitched, widening just a bit so that Kaname sunk into the tiny aperture. Intense lust echoed between them as Kaname pushed a little harder wringing a trembling moan from the man beneath him.

"See your body is always honest. It wants to take me in it's sucking me in so sexily. But, alas…." The chocolate haired demon behind him sighed with what seem to be genuine regret and removed the devastating organ of seduction.

To his further mortification, Zero groaned in disappointment unable to suppress it, his hips pressing backward as he tried to follow, straining for just a little piece of that contact. Kaname stopped him with his, large capable hands, keeping him spread to his captivated gaze. Zero panted wantonly, his ass twitching invitingly. "Bastard," He moaned, pausing. "Please."

"Begging already?" His dark mate panted in return. "And you're already this hard." A hand flicked out, stroking over his turgid length.

Zero writhed before him, the thunder of the short touch rumbling through him. "Kaname." It was a sharp, breathy command.

"Yes?" Kaname leaned over him, mouth breaths away from his pulse. "What do you need Amaya?" He murmured huskily. "Me? Hard and deep inside you? Loving that remarkable spot inside you that gives me the keys to your soul?"

Zero nodded mindlessly, plump lips parted as he sought desperately to breath. "Yes, deep inside me." He licked his lips. "Mmmmm, yes that would be good."

"But I can't go so fast or I might hurt you." Kaname's eyes gleamed down on the pale opening. "And the last thing I want to do is hurt you. I must prepare you first. Stay still," His brunette ordered with silky command and Zero found that he couldn't move. Shit! He'd thought that Kaname couldn't pull that trick now that they were fully melded.

"Silly little pet," Kaname whispered. "That is a means to control my feisty, rebellious mate." His warm breath licked over the blushing curve of one luscious buttock. "I will always hold complete dominion over you. You belong to me. " The slight pain of a scratch and Kaname's hot tongue was lapping at his bleeding, tender flesh.

 _I've been aching to taste this sweet nectar._ Kaname purred mentally, his mouth full at the moment. Said rebellious mate, couldn't stop, the lewd sounds that issued from his lips as soft lips covered the sensitive opening of his body, stroking back and forth. _I want you to open for me willingly, eager for the invasion. Eager for me._

"Kaname!" The name left his lips in a burst of sound as Kaname stroked his damp tongue across the fluttering, opening aperture. "Don't Kaname Stop! I can't take it!" The plea left him in desperation as hot streaks of need radiated from the contact licking over his nerves as Kaname licked his sweet opening.

_No, I've waited long to taste the sweetness of your body. Longed to feel you go crazy under me. Let me. Let me taste you. Let me drink from the river of your passion. ___

__Zero assented wordlessly, arching his ass in the air, opening wider for Kaname's tender assault._ _

__His mate didn't waste time, probing at the greedy, folds with the hardened tip of his tongue, sinking into the soft pliant flesh. He pushed forward slowly, forcing Zero to accept his steady, enticing, wet invasion, loving how the carnal sounds of his pleasure stroked his ear drums. He tasted the honeyed, curved verges with his tongue, fucking the love of his life with short, teasing strokes, opening him up, stretching the delicate nerves tenderly. He pressed his tongue deep, slowly, holding Zero wide as his tongue sank into him._ _

__"Mmmmmnnnh," He purred against the velvet softness, voice rumbling in hot dominance. You taste like everything I ever wanted rolled up into one giant present._ _

__Zero shook, as Kaname's lips cupped over his twitching orifice, his tongue thick in the slender trek of his anus. He set a stunning pace, holding him open as he tongue fucked him nice and slow, tongue moving languidly, jabbing deep inside him._ _

__And Zero gave him the satisfaction of seeing him go crazy under him, hips swaying back so that he met every dizzying thrust, his mouth open around the sensual ballad of his moans, his cock aching and dripping, as he sought to get as much Kaname into him as he could. Pushing back on that ravishing tongue, spearing himself on that dancing pleasure with the sensual roll of his hips._ _

__That's right, let me hear your voice, Kaname crooned through their link, the great dark presence of him rolling through him. Let everyone know how well you're loved Amaya. Who you belong to._ _

__"Damned tyrant," Zero huffed, his fingers clenching in the sheets as Kaname stripped him to the core, his body one mass of glowing nerves, his brands lighting up. He jerked when Kaname removed his tongue then gave a sharp cry as a slender finger sunk into him to the first knuckle. His back bowed as a crackle of electricity snapped up his spine. He collapsed on the bed bonelessly._ _

__"Your tyrant," Kaname mused. "You have me wrapped around your finger."_ _

__"That's my line," Zero pouted. "Fucker. This is not going to make me stay."_ _

__"Really?" Kaname was amused. He looked to where Zero was clinging to him. "Your body says different. It calls to me even as you try to reject me."_ _

__You're being too Smug! Zero blasted him mentally, having lost the ability of actual speech as Kaname suddenly impaled him completely, his wonderfully dexterous finger expertly seeking out the most responsive parts of him. He gasped as Kaname pressed firmly inside him, raking his sharp teeth over his shoulder._ _

__And you're still able to think. Let's see what we can do about that. Kaname licked the thin scratches, withdrawing his finger as he gathered Zero in his arms, making sure there was no place his little mate wasn't covered and touched by him. He inhaled the sweet, heated scent that rose from his pregnant mate, designed to enchant and captivate the dominant of the duo, let it sink into his skin. And he was indeed enchanted by the way Zero quivered as he ran his hands over satin skin, captivated by the short breathless oh of surprise as he nestled the swollen head of his cock against that tender bud; utterly delighted as his angel began to shiver uncontrollably as he nudged forward into the sucking fire of his body. He paused, both to gird himself against the raging need to slam into his mate's softness and to sooth his reason for living._ _

__"Shhh," He breathed, grasping Zero's chin and titling his head up. He feathered warm kisses over any skin within reach. "It's all right. I'll give you what you need," he whispered, well aware that his closeness, the warmth of body was having the opposite effect on Zero. His little kitten was vibrating in his hands, pressing back attempting to impale himself on the very thing that he'd been craving over the last month. A light sheen of sweat, dampened his frame as he turned his head, searching for Kaname's mouth blindly. Feeling an incredible sense of well being that his mate accepted him on his most deepest levels, Kaname was obliging, sliding his tongue into the balmy, temptation as he began to work himself into Zero's slick channel._ _

__Red covered his vision as Zero rippled around him, adjusting to the width of him, cinching on him and inviting him in. He barely registered that his groans joined softer pants as he reversed, pulling away slightly, a small pain across his forearm Zero's retaliation. He surged forward, gaining new ground, burying himself to the hilt._ _

__And cursed roughly as a thrilling titillation fried the rest of his coherent brain cells._ _

__His aura snapped around the room as he pushed even deeper, catching the golden chords of Zero's screams with his mouth as he pressed solidly against his prostate._ _

___Fuck Amaya! You feel so good around me, holding me like you'll never let me go. I made you wait too long? I'm sorry, I'll take care of it now._ _ _

__Zero could do nothing to brace himself as the pure pleasure pounded him, ripped away from himself as Kaname began a beguiling slow rhythm of pierce and retreat, taunting him with the gratification at the end of the race. He clung to the strong arms anchoring him, surrendering himself to his King's lavish ministrations as tension welled within him. His cock swelled with it, twitching with each wicked thrust. He skin became tight as he was pushed to his limits, hovering just at his breaking point. He could feel the nirvanic free fall just on the other side of the carnal turbulence._ _

__Suddenly he was empty, his protest barely formed as Kaname flipped him onto his back, pushing his legs up and wide, his face pulled in an erotic grimace of impatience._ _

__"I want to see your face when you come for me," His tormentor panted above him, auburn hair swinging into his face as he forcibly submerged himself in the entrancing heat once again. Zero's dismay morphed into an orgasmic yelp as he was once again filled by the hot club of Kaname's shaft. It pulsed up his cock in an unstoppable tide of needy frenzy. He arched, his lewd moan vibrating around Kaname's tongue. Vaguely, through the clouds filling his head, he felt Kaname go rigid inside his clenching, milking passage, as his hips drove his hard cock in and out, riding the waves of his orgasm so that he was still hard when Zero relaxed bonelessly on the rumpled sheets, almost half asleep in the aftermath._ _

__That didn't stop him from responding to the warm puffs of breath that skittered across his throat as Kaname panted above him and from the hard cock still buried high and hard up his as s it seemed his mate was far from done._ _

__Kaname chuckled, tongue slicking across his brand. _Oh how well you know me Amaya…..__ _

__He rose high above him his eyes black eyes keen on his body, the way he lay supine on among the pillows his knees sprawled carelessly around Kaname's hips, his skin pale in the soft light. He allowed a look of pure pleasure as he gathered the slim, pretty legs over the crook of his elbows so that zero's feet and calves dangled in the air._ _

__He withdrew in a deliberate slow stroke so that his flushed mate gasped and arced into him, the protest clear in his purple eyes._ _

___Don't worry I'm coming back Amaya._ _ _

__So saying, he leaned forward, planting his hands palms flat on the mattress and began to tease his mate with a gentle barrage of thrusts that turned his light into a shivering heap under him. His hips swayed forward, impaling Zero deeper, drawing a ragged cry from the silverette. He shook beneath him, body tense, nerves stretched in anticipation of the sweet fall. Kaname kept him tethered between the the sharp sweetness of relief and the taut mystery of just there. They strained together, the pleasure twofold as it engulfed them, clutching at each other as Kaname's slick strokes pushed them to the edge and then over it into the mindless abyss of dark completion._ _

__

__TD_ _

__"Kana-ahhhh!" Zero's hundredth gasping cry echoed around their sun drenched room as his body finally gave out._ _

__Kaname caught him, holding him against his chest as he took up the faltered rhythm, his thrusts slow and rocking, relentlessly pushing his exhausted mate into another orgasm. Zero trembled, fighting it. "I can't come anymore," he gasped. "I can't."_ _

__"For me you can," Kaname argued breathlessly, refusing to let him go, the feel of his mate in his arms, the satiny walls clamping around his dick just too perfect. "Just one more time and we'll come together. Don't worry I'll do all of the work this time." He surged into his mate wildly, his self control non existent, and was rewarded with Zero's sharp scream as he shattered around him again. He pressed hard, his hands sealing Zero's hips to his as he let go, joining his mate in the mindless ecstasy._ _

__He felt as Zero relaxed against him long minutes later, succumbing to lure of slumber leaving himself defenseless before his mate._ _

__Knowing that there would be hell to pay when his feisty hell cat woke, Kaname sunk into the pillows behind him and allowed himself to enjoy the quiet._ _


	7. WIll

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight

Let's GO!

Chapter Seven: Will

Aidou padded on silent feet as he cautiously approached the couch where his soon to be mate was sleeping, careful not to wake him. Ichiru was curled into a corner of the couch, one arm wrapped around his folded body, as if he were trying to keep himself warm, one hand pressed against the small wound he'd opened earlier. And indeed the cold draft emanating off the ice that coated the doors did chill the room. The sight sent a bittersweet pang spearing through his heart. That his mate would rather lay huddled here rather than cuddled with him set him on a defensive edge. The instinct to protect and care for his mate howling in his blood, though he knew that Ichiru was nothing like the angel he portrayed in his sleep. In slumber he resembled nothing of the silver haired shrewish demon that he really was.

Aidou stood beside the sofa for long moments, drinking in the pale countenance that glowed in the ice fractured moonlight as it poured through the ice crusted windows and doors of the room, his blue eyes gleaming. His perfect face was unmarred by the daily stress of life that he'd so often worn of late. The strife that he would have loved to wipe away. If it hadn't been caused by his presence. But there was no way that he would give the silverette the relief he so strenuously craved. The only peace he would offer the new vampire was in their mating. As it was, knowing he was the center of the fledgling's calamity, he didn't feel any guilt.

He should be the center of Ichiru's world. 

He needed to be.

From the moment that he'd detected the soft, tempting fragrance of his blood he'd been hooked. The thought of being mated to human born as a hunter hadn't deterred his desire in the least. And yet he was still surprised by the acute desire to monopolize the diminutive silverette. That didn't stop him from publicly claiming Ichiru as his own. Just the thought of any one touching the silver brought out feelings that he would have sworn he would never feel. But just the sight of Ichiru spread sweet sensation through his body, the scent of his blood too tempting and he was just about at his limit.

He'd waited for too many years and now his instincts were taking over by trapping and cornering his destined one. It had to be done or Ichiru would never acknowledge the growing bond between them. He frowned down at his sleeping heart and couldn't deny the sliver of hungry resentment that speared his heart and hid behind his playful facade. It was slowly eating away at him with each year, day, hour, minute, second that he couldn't lay his hands on the silverette.

But that time was over. Watching Ichiru flirt and socialize tonight had been the last straw. The fight with the unknown assailant had only listed further grievances. No longer would he allow his mate to circumvent what they both needed to survive.

And why shouldn't he? Ichiru was his.

He sighed softly as he finally allowed himself to pull the hunter into his arms gently. The warm weight in his arm and the way that Ichiru relaxed in them only slightly mollified the possessive beast seething inside him. The only thing that would completely calm the raging instinct inside him was making the silverette his totally and he'd taken the first step towards that tonight. He moved swiftly to their room and lay the center of his world in his bed. Something deep within him eased at the sight of Ichiru nestled among his coverlets, the monster inside accepting this consolation prize. But he knew it was only temporary and that before long he would be pushed into taking that final step that would tie them together for the rest of their lives. The thought of that day stirred his blood as he joined his mate, pulling him close and basking in his presence. He could only hope by that time Ichiru would have finally accepted his fate and given in.

TD

Zero's eyelids twitched as the sweet sustenance that was his husband slid down his throat. He swallowed, how could he not, half sleep and confronted with the nectar that filled him with sensuous electricity. It filled him with a soft warmth that permeated his bones, made him weak yet strong at the same time. Unconsciously he snuggled closer, digging his fangs a little deeper, causing Kaname to grunt above him. They were pressed chest to chest so that he could feel the the accelerated speed of his mate's heart. Comforted by the sound he let himself sink into the sensation, the synapses of his body firing to life. Even then he was content to lay on his man as he allowed himself to sink into the bond that connected them. Awareness of his own body arose and he luxuriated in it, the golden string that connected them. It pulsed between them, alive with heated fire, familiar and yet subtly different.

Frowning a little, he let himself sink further.

And was wrapped in a tangle of silver threads that pulsed with vibrant life.

What the hell….?

Even as he asked the question of himself, the answer for the anomaly glowed within him in the form of newly created life.

Shit! He jerked out of the haze at the same time he jerked his head away from Kaname's succulent temptation.

The night returned to him in a snapshot of images that revealed his pleasure flushed face. But if also revealed the presence of the twins inside of him.

Even as he moved, so did Kaname. His mate's strong hand wrapped around his nape, keeping him in place. Unbidden, the blood continued to flow down his throat.

"I'll let you go in a moment. Drink. We both know you need it." The gravely voice made him stiffen. Anger blazed through the bond, and if the statement hadn't been true, he would have told his mate to go for a long walk off a short pier. But he did need it. So he endured the intimacy of the feeding, choosing to sink back into himself. The silver links were still there and concentrating on them he could feel the amazing, pressing feel of burgeoning, growing life. The energy of it made them glow in his inner sight.

No wonder he was so damned tired.

The process of creating and sustaining life was draining. An awesome task that his body, in its current state was obviously unable to handle. He'd been drinking of Kaname every night but it wasn't supplying all the nutrients he needed to support his children.

His children…..

Those words, strung together in that way were enough to send him into clinical shock.

He was fucking pregnant.

The thought of it burned his throat and for a second it felt as if he body would reject the sustenance that was being so freely offered. He gulped frantically and pushed against Kaname's hand.

_Let go or I'm going to throw up all over you!_

He was released, but not as quickly or as fully as he'd hoped. He sucked in desperate, greedy breath as Kaname's fingers threaded through his hair, his other hand curling over his hip, effectively keeping him in place. He tried to escape his mate's grasp and found that it was of no use. Kaname's gentle urging lifted his face, black eyes perusing his pale cheeks.

"I'll cook breakfast, that should make you feel better."

Kaname's cool, unaffected voice made Zero tremble in rage. His eyes flashed up to meet Kaname's, filled with extreme animosity. He couldn't even speak.

_Do you think I'll accept anything else from your hand?_ He snarled, his face hot with anger. He pushed against Kaname's chest with both hands in a bid for freedom and huffed in irritation when Kaname didn't give an inch.

_Fucking let go all ready!_ He pulled harder, dislodging Kaname's restraining hands, happy with having his freedom after long last. Kaname's hands had been on him all night, tormenting him, drawing his helpless response until he'd been turned upside down and inside out. He didn't need them on him now.

In a very deliberate move, as he vacated his position in a show of uncharacteristic clumsiness, Kaname shrugged his shoulders, relaxing fully against the white pillows behind him. What is done is done. It can not be undone now.

It was too much. The heat of his rage went to his head like a shot of undiluted liquor and for a second the room tilted. He cursed, the expletive lurid in the quiet room. Red fire flickered in the depths of his violet eyes. "Are you so sure about that?"

It came to him in a flash of insight. If they'd created this problem then the pureblood nation must have some way to counteract it. All he had to do was research and find a pureblood physician. The idea sent a shiver of hope through him and abruptly his night's mission changed. He slithered off the bed, faster than Kaname's hand could reach him, adrenaline pumping through his veins with the thought. He headed for his closet, ignoring the lingering ache of Kaname's excess possession.

"You wish to rid yourself of our children?"

Explicit pain. Severe torment. Intense distress.

The emotions in his words caused Zero's gaze to swing back to him. His own were tangled with the same threads. That Kaname had the audacity to exhibit like emotions, that he didn't acknowledge the fallacy of his actions, made Zero burn with fury. "And if I do?" His hissed. "I didn't ask for this. That was a decision you made on your own. You chose to violate my rights in this marriage. At this point I can do what the hell I want to do."

"Really?" Kaname sat up fully in the bed and abruptly the atmosphere of the room was heavy, as if the Pureblood King's emotions were taking on a life of their own. Zero didn't turn his eyes away as Kaname left the bed, totally unconscious of his own naked state. He refused to turn away as his cheeks blushed in embarrassment at the sight. Even in the dark of the room, the evidence of Zero's passion painted his dark skin in filmy strips of proof that his mate couldn't be easily denied.

Zero watched him, wariness clouding his violet eyes, the memory of Kaname's psychic hold fresh in his mind. "Really."

He refused to falter or to turn away. He'd done that in avoiding what his mate had so obviously wanted and now his reality was pregnancy, his life changed irrevocably. Not that it hadn't been changed irrevocably five years ago when Kaname had claimed him, he thought bitterly. So he fixed his gaze and met Kaname head on as he approached in that slow rolling glide that always seemed to make him hot, forcibly keeping himself from studying the extensive lines of his gorgeous body. Down that path lay a madness that he was intimate with and didn't want to tread again.

He steeled himself as a lone finger stroked across his cheek, outlining the color of his chagrin.

"Would you really get rid of our children?"

His breath caught in throat at the soft tone. It was like still water, the emotions running deep in it. Incensed and flustered he smacked Kaname's hand away. "Hell yes! I don't want to be pregnant! That was an idea you came up with! Hell yes I would get rid of them! I'm not meant to birth children, I'm not a woman damn it!"

The words fell into the sudden empty silence between them. Kaname's eyes widened in stricken horror, searching his own deeply. Zero didn't know what his mate saw in his eyes. What ever it was caused the Pureblood King to pull his hand back and advert his eyes. As he watched, Kaname visibly tamped down the roiling emotions that rocketed around the room, turning his back on him.

"Very well then, do as you wish. I will support any decision you decide to make."

Kaname stalked to his own closet, yanking down his robe. "I have meetings all night tonight. I'll have Cheri make you breakfast if you like. I'll use the blue suite to get dressed."

Zero could only gape in silence as his mate exited the room.

_What in the fuck just happened?_


	8. Rifts And Promises

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight(Sigh) Damn!

Let's Go!

Chapter Eight: Rifts and Promises

"Shit!"

Kaname's curse was louder than the door slamming against the wall of the blue suite. He immediately spun to return to his own room and visibly checked his movements. He wanted to rage back into that room and drag a fighting and cursing Zero to their bed and chain him there. For the remainder of his pregnancy. A vision of tear drenched violet eyes and a pale body stretched spread-eagle before his eyes assaulted his self control and his hands shook with the urge to go back and show Zero who was really in control of their relationship. But he couldn't do that. His little mate was too fragile at the moment, his emotions too volatile. He couldn't risk breaking him. He was walking on delicate pieces of glass where Zero was concerned, balancing to keep from being shredded. And movement out of place would end with he and Zero being hurt.

Like getting rid of their children.

He couldn't deny that the mere thought had taken him aback and shaken the entire foundation of his beliefs. He believed that once Zero got over his initial shock that he would welcome his children with open arms. But to actually entertain the thought of doing away with them completely…He breathed harshly through his nose, his dark eyes turning to bore hardly as if they could see through brick and mortar, pinpointing his mate's location exactly. Zero hadn't moved from his spot and Kaname could feel the hurt shaking the bond between them. For a moment it was hard to breathe. Every sinew, every bone, every cell clamored to walk back and hem his mate. So that he wouldn't escape ever again. He could keep him fucked and sated throughout his pregnancy. Keep him drenched in pleasure and blood so that the thought of getting rid of their kids wouldn't cross his mind. A flash of imagination, Zero pregnant, swollen with his children, looking up at him as his eyes glowed violet seduction. It made him hard again. He should be in there fucking his mate not sitting in a different room staring at the door.

And letting him get rid of their children. Like he was going to let that happen. The beast inside him growled and it echoed from his chest. He would just lock Zero away for an eternity and make sure that he never-

He stopped, the ball of his foot pressed against the carpet right outside of the door. For several harrowing minutes he fought to contain the animal part of him that pushed him to go and take what he wanted. What he needed. But if Zero's reaction was anything to go by that would be the wrong action to take right now.

"Fuck!"

So what was he to do? Now that he couldn't storm in there and take his mate by force?

What the hell have you done to me?

It was a rhetorical question, one the archaic beast inside him had been asking for the last five years. When it came to Zero, he was willing to do anything to see that his mate was happy, even if his mate didn't understand what exactly made him happy. It went directly against his 'survival of the fittest' mentality that he'd carried over from his past life. The 'survival of the fittest' meaning you survived no matter what obstacle stood in your way. Zero's adamant protestations against having his children had been just another obstacle for him to remove, but in doing so he'd damaged the only person who moved him to the point of rethinking everything he'd lived by all these years thus causing a tug of war in his soul. Zero was his, to do with as he willed, nothing would change that. Yet…..to see those piercing violet eyes dulled with pain and betrayal hurt the deepest recesses of his heart. So what the hell was he supposed to do now?

_Get off your ass and take care of your responsibilities! Find the one who almost took Zero from you last night!_

Ah yes…

He would throw himself into work and find out who had the audacity to try and separate them.

His shoulders straightened and his previous lackluster eyes began to glow again with renewed resolve.

Yes, that would be a worthwhile pursuit. Until he could figure out how to make Zero forgive him.

And keep his children.

TD

Get rid of his children.

Zero shivered with the thought, his eyes intent on his reflecting image in the mirror. He stood naked before it one pale hand flat against his abdomen One million thoughts raced through his head as the phrase wreaked havoc with his emotions. Now that he knew they were there the twin presences inside him would not be ignored. Oh he couldn't see it, his belly was flat as it ever had been but the potential for growth was there. Felt keenly like the sharp end of a blade sliding over his jugular. He felt shaky, as if his feet would fail him at any moment. So he declined to move from that spot, not even noticing when the tears began to seep down his face.

TD

The warmth finally woke him. For the first time in a long time he'd slept cozily, with no dreams of ice crusted pools of sunlight. Instead the sunlight seemed to sleep within him and he was ablaze with heat. He blinked and stared at the bleary ceiling above him. Trying to figure out why he was so hot. And why his ceiling didn't look like his ceiling. He tried to stretch and frowned. His left half rose from the bed and that was far as he got. He glanced down startled. Let out a sharp yelp, then promptly covered his mouth with his left hand.

_Why was he here?_

_Why was he in the bed with **him?**_

In the dark of the room, the blonde hair glowed like a beacon for ships. Or wandering hearts.

His own began to beat out a hurried, panicked rhythm as he realized this his shoulder had become the cradle for Hana's head and that his mouth nestled against the stinging throb on his throat. His whole being concentrated on the feeling and for the moment it completely eclipsed the weight of Hana weighing him down on one side. The sheer danger of his position made him slightly woozy. He could feel the satin brush of Hana's lips with every breath that he took, his long lashes fluttering a pattern of allurement across his skin. Even as Ichiru tried to come up with a surefire way to escape the golden tormentor without waking him, the noble breathed deeply and stroked his tongue over the small cut he'd opened.

"Mmnnnn!" Ichiru jolted in surprise as the moan burst from his lips. He couldn't help it. The sharp, sensations radiating from the touch sent a rain of electricity through him. Embarrassment flushed him crimson as his body rose to the provocation. And that reminded him that Hana was draped on him like a living blanket. And that the only thing separating he and Hana from direct contact was the fabric of Hana's pajama pants.

"Arrgh!" He quite simply didn't care if he woke the damn perverted noble, the only thing he was thinking was getting out from underneath the heavy, brightly lit come on that was Hana. He jerked at his right arm and fell back with a gasp as Hana rose over him quicker than a flitting hummingbird.

"What is it?" He demanded his swiveling to take in the room, his hair splashing over over Ichiru's bare shoulders. The silky slide was the last accidental tantalization that the silverette could take. With an exclamation of pure frustration he tried yet again to jerk away from temptation only to come to the understanding that he was caught in the cage of Hana's body, his hand planted solidly at his left hip, one long leg tangled over his. The deep blue eyes swung back to him studying his scorching face. "Are you hurt?"

For the first time Ichiru could see why Hana was a part of Kaname's private guard. The man looked like he could flow in any direction at any given moment and strike with deadly efficiency. It amazed and alarmed him at the same time. He shook his head quickly and molded his slender hands over the valley of Hana's chest to push him away. "No I'm not hurt! I'm naked!"

Hana relaxed abruptly, bowling him under, taking him back to the mattress. Driving him to further temptation. "Is that all? I thought someone was trying to kill us again."

"Hngh! You fucking jerk, that is not all!" Ichiru huffed as he pushed at the noble's shoulder. "Why am I naked in your bed!?"

"And in my arms? Isn't that obvious?" Hana answered calmly. "I did tell you to get used to this. Besides you were bleeding and I needed to dress the wound. That was all." His voice deepened, became assuring. He rolled and Ichiru's caging was complete. Ichiru's breath stuttered in his chest as he was pressed full length against his source of heat. He ceased breathing at all as the strong, chiseled line of Hana's muscles seemed to conform to his, giving away the morning state of his body. And he really was overheated despite the fact that the cover was barely covering them anymore."Why are you so bothered? It's not as if I raped you in your sleep. I will let you know when I come for your virtue."

"Y-y-you saw me naked."

"Every little delectable inch," Hana muttered with thinly veiled satisfaction and tipped his face up to his. Lapis lazuli glimmered down at him and a sly smile touched his full, golden mouth. He tried to jerk his face away from that knowing look but found that he was firmly captured. "It was amazing. You're very beautiful."

"Stop it you damn barbarian. And let me go. I'm not going to spend the night laying around with you!" He was desperate to get away from the flaming temptation before his body betrayed him again.

"And what else do you have to do? I thought that you had tonight off?"

"I want to see Zero."

The big, beautiful behemoth sighed. "Why do I get the feeling that you have a brother complex."

"Shut up!" But he couldn't help the titter of laughter. "He's my brother and he was very upset last night."

Hana didn't answer, his eyes darker and focused on his face. "You should smile for me like that every night. I'm enchanted."

"You pervert. Let go! Where are my clothes?" Silver lashes swept over lilac, concealing virgin chagrin. The way that Hana was looking at him was an indication of just where the noble's mind was drifting. Too close for comfort were those thoughts.

"I got rid of your shirt and sent your pants down to the wash. I, however had them bring up some of your things while you were sleep."

"Pretty resourceful," Ichiru murmured the compliment like the worst insult angry at Hana's presumption.

"They do say that about me," Hana chortled. "Give up. I'm going to have my way.'

"Let go."

Hana did, albeit slowly and reluctantly, the murder in Ichiru's voice a very real threat to his livelihood. The furious knocking made Ichiru pause in his escape and this time it was Hana who sounded his frustration.

"Talk about the devil and he will show up at your front door," Hana quipped. "I should have known it wouldn't be long before he found you." He untangled the mess of sheets and covers around them before sliding to the edge of the titanic bed. "You talk about Zero and Kaname but you and your brother share a bond just as strong. Get dressed, I'll distract him."

Which wasn't going to be too hard, Hana decided after donning a comfortable lounge shirt and opening his door to the older silverette. He looked plenty distracted already, his purple eyes on faraway thoughts, his hands hanging limply at his sides. They did clear however when he came into view. Aidou felt as if he were being pierced by a hundred knives.

"Why is Ichiru in your rooms?" He began with preamble. He sniffed the air delicately his eyes sharp. "You haven't completed the bond yet."

"And why is that your business?" Aidou asked nonchalantly, enjoying the rise he was always able to get out of the ex-human.

He was surprised when Zero pushed past him into the room. He gave Aidou a savage look. "I don't have time to bandy words with you today Aidou. Where is my brother? Get him."

The demand was explicit, the expectation of his obeying clear. Aidou wondered when Zero had become his queen in truth.

"I'm right here." Ichiru rushed forward as he saw Zero's eyes. They glittered feverishly through a glaze of tears that threatened to fall at any moment. "What's wrong?" He sounded like a mother hen and for once Zero didn't scold him for it. Instead his mirror image took a deep shuddering breath.

"Somewhere else. Somewhere private."

Ichiru deliberately didn't look over his shoulder at Hana. "My room. No one will come there." The hint was crystal to Hana as Ichiru steered his brother from the room. Don't you dare interrupt!

Ichiru grew more alarmed as Zero trembled under his hands, suddenly seeming fragile. It shook him. His brother had never appeared fragile to him. He almost didn't make it to his room. Old room he saw, the door wide open as servants swept in and out. Zero gave him an astonished look.

"Don't ask. Every one out! You can continue this later."

One maid stopped, dismay coloring her brown eyes. "But master Aidou instructed us to-"

"I don't care what Master Aidou instructed. I need this room so every one out!"

He saw her mouth open to reply and watched as she caught sight of Zero finally. She blushed, bowing from the waist. "Pardon me Your Grace! I will have the room cleared out forthwith."

Ichiru stayed silent until the room was empty except for them. Then he rounded on his brother. "Tell me what is going on? Did you argue about last night? Is that why you look like you're about to cry? But it can't be that bad! Kaname would never-"

"Never what?" Zero broke into the started praise with bitter, shaking fury. " Never deceive me? Oh's he done that and more. Much more."

Ichiru blanched white as a clear, bright tear slid down a pale cheek. Zero never cried. Just thinking of the reason he would do so now sent him into a paroxysm of terror. He gripped his brother's shoulder tightly and shook him. "What happened? Did he hit you? I'll fucking-"

"No it's worse than that," Zero whispered, his face averted. "I'm pregnant."

"Wah?" Ichiru rocked back on his heels in shock. That was the last thing he ever expected to hear. "B-b-but how could that be? I mean you're both males and-" His babbling stuttered away as Zero's face swung back to him, the furious look on his face giving the tears sheening his eyes a sinister look.

"Apparently there is a way for two males to conceive and Kaname took it upon himself to perform this procedure on me and so…I'm pregnant."

"Shit!" Ichiru wrapped his ams around his twin abruptly. "How could he do that without you knowing?"

Zero allowed himself to be pulled into the embrace and steered to the couch. "Oh my darling was ever the resourceful King."

Hearing his word repeated sent a cold lick of ice down Ichiru's spine. "Explain. Please."

He listened, his horror showing clearly on his face as his brother filled him in on the details of his impregnation. By the end their wrathful expressions matched. "That bastard!" Ichiru breathed. "How could he do something like that? What in the hell was he expecting your reaction to be? Wait-" He stiffened. "What do you mean you want a vampire physician to tell you what you're options are? What other option could there be? Besides having two-" He cut off abruptly, the wounded look on his brother's face like a gunshot through the heart. "You would really?" He was a truly staggered now. Would Zero really consider-

"I don't know!" Zero slumped against his shoulder as a fresh sheet of tears fell, curling his body against his in a hunt for comfort, a ravaged air curling around the room. "I really don't.


	9. Degrees Of Separation

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight! (Awwww damn! Woke Up From The Dream!)

Let's GO!

Chapter Nine

Degrees Of Separation

"That fucker," Ichiru growled, his arms dropping as he vacated his seat to pace before his brother. "How could he do something like that?" He turned furious eyes on Zero. "And how can you stay with him? That is a clear violation of you fucking basic rights!"

Zero had no answer. He pressed his hands to his tired eyes. "He's a fucking entitled pureblood! He thought he deserved to have kids when he wanted them."

"See! This is why I don't want to mate with a fucking noble!" Ichiru swore, thinking of the immediate past, of waking up in Aidou's arms.

"Aidou is not Kaname," Zero warned. "Don't reject him because of this."

The silver twin gave his brother a look that would have scoured metal. "What? Are you saying that Aidou wouldn't do the same thing?"

"Aidou is not Kaname," Zero repeated firmly. "Don't push him away."

"Oh! So I'm supposed to sit around while he plans my future? Fuck that!"

"Aidou cares for you." Zero shrugged helplessly, his eyes darting to the small cut on Ichiru's neck. "And besides, from the look of things you won't be able to get away."

"To hell with that! The only one deciding my future is me!"

Zero crossed his arms, giving his twin serious eyes. "Are you telling me that when you woke up this morning with him, it didn't feel natural?" He was thinking of the first time that he'd awakened in Kaname's arms, full of alarm and disbelief. But no discomfort. The only reason he'd wanted to get away then was because he'd felt that Kaname was his natural enemy. Which he had been. But that hadn't stopped him from responding from the pureblood's advances. Shit, he'd given in too easy by his standards. And here he was mated and pregnant.

Ichiru blushed. Because it had felt natural. The only thing he'd felt was surprise at waking in the noble's bed. "That is neither here nor there. I didn't ask to be mated."

"Neither did I," Zero sighed. "But there is no changing the facts."

Ichiru swore again. "How can you be okay with this?"

Zero's red rimmed, tear swollen eyes widened. "You think I'm okay with this? I thought you knew me better than that!" He stood, starting for the door. "I'm far from okay. Now I have to make a decision."

"Where are you going?"

Zero looked over his shoulder, red rimmed violet meeting violet. "To take care of a little business."

Ichiru fidgeted at the determined, soulful expression on his twin's face. "What the hell are you cooking up now?"

"Nothing to be worried about," Zero replied, slightly uncomfortable with his twin's concern. He'd spent the last hour ensconced in his arms crying his heart out, the link between he and his heart-mate blocked by a half closed link. It'd taken him that long to realize that crying wasn't going to do anything to solve his problems. Yes, it felt good but was inevitably useless if he didn't take action.

So he was taking action.

He looked down at his casual clothing. "I'm going to change clothes. I'm going to headquarters."

The worried look on his twin's face deepened into deep creases across his forehead as he frowned. "But you have the night off. Don't you think it's better to rest for now? I mean you've just found out some startling news and on top of that you were almost k-" He let the sentence trail off at the furious look that was slanted his way. "I was just saying. It's better that you take all the time that you can and rest up, especially in your con-" He broke off again abruptly. Damn it, he kept putting his foot in his mouth!

"I'm just saying, give yourself some time."

"I don't have time," Zero snarled. "Or did you forget that someone tried to kill Kaname last night also? The attack was meant for him. Even if I don't like him right now, If someone were to kill him, they'd be killing me and my children at the same time!" Unbidden, his hand snuck down and touched his abdomen. A quick, secretive movement. He didn't even seem aware of it. Catching the movement, Ichiru felt somewhat relieved. His twin wasn't as unfeeling as he was trying to appear.

"So what are you going to do at headquarters?"

"I'm going to search the archives and see if anything like the perpetrator last night was recorded and I need to speak with Aaron."

"Aaron?" Ichiru drew a blank. "Why would you need to speak to Aaron?"

A deadly, brittle smile emerged from which there had only been sorrow, bone white canines glinted in the late night moonlight. "Oh, it's personal I assure you." That was the only part he'd left out of the story.

"Fine, but I'm going with you!"

"Why?" True confusion, decorated Zero's face. "Don't you have someon- something better to devote your attention to?"

Bright heat flushed Ichiru's cheeks at the statement. "Hell no! What could be more important than you?"

Thinking of a time when he'd felt the same way, Zero shook his head. "I'll ask you the same question later and I'm sure that your response will be much different." He sighed, exhausted already and it was barely midnight. "Meet me in the foyer in twenty minutes if you're intent on avoiding Aidou. No make it thirty, grab some breakfast on your way."

"Hey!" Ichiru's protest fell on deaf ears as Zero opened the door, ignoring him. He flinched in surprise as Aidou was revealed, standing tall in the doorway. He'd changed clothes, wearing all white and he looked like a bright ray of sunlight, his hair left free and cascading around his broad shoulders. His aura reached out hungrily and Ichiru wondered how he'd missed his arrival. Zero turned and gave him a smug look. "If you still want to go in thirty minutes meet me." And then he was gone, too fast for Ichiru to protest. He was left staring at Aidou awkwardly.

"Why are you here?" It was the first thing he thought to say and the noble's mouth tightened in displeasure. "I thought you might want breakfast since you didn't get to eat last night."

He started to deny the offer and thought of his brother's parting words.

_Oh what the hell! He's pregnant, he needs all the food he can stuff into his mouth._

TD

He changed quickly, keeping a cautious eye trained over his shoulder. Kaname had said that he had meetings all night but that wouldn't be a big road block if he caught on to what he was doing. So he calmed his breathing and moved slowly, his thoughts relaxed. He donned black cargo military pants, black shirt, black boots and black skullcap, his movements languid. Crying had left him with a faint sense of vertigo, so he moved slowly as he completed dressing. The world around him felt surreal, the lines of reality blurring slightly around the edges.

His body felt different.

He felt different.

Even the anger he'd felt, felt far away, the tempest from the night before and this morning subdued by his uncharacteristic waterworks. He glanced at the bed, wanting nothing more than to snuggle in the covers and submit himself to sleep once more. He squared his shoulders, determination spreading through him like a warm rain. He couldn't afford do get back in the bed now. He couldn't afford to let his emotions mess with his resolution. He wiped a shaky hand over his eyes, breathing deeply before he made for the exit, careful not to glance back at the room.

He moved swiftly, his concentration on the half closed link between he and his heart-mate, walking the halls of their home from memory as he contemplated the unruly emotions coming from Kaname. The temptation to open the bond fully was like a sore wound in his soul. But, well if he went that route Kaname would never let him leave the house. He reached the foyer with alacrity and wasn't surprised to find Ichiru and Aidou there. The tall blonde enforcer looked predictably upset, his blue eyes fixed on Ichiru as he spoke in low heated tones. With his accelerated senses, Zero couldn't help but hear the conversation.

"You're running. Zero can take care of himself!"

"You don't understand, my brother needs me right now!" Ichiru growled back gesturing to the small bag in his hand. "And besides, why would I run from you? You don't run my life. I can go where I please!"

"Hmph! We both know why you need to run! But it will only be so far before I catch you."

Zero watched as Aidou stepped even closer, if that was even possible as he was already damn near pressed flat against his brother. He rubbed a finger over the scratch he'd placed on Ichiru's neck, causing him to shudder. "You can't avoid me forever Ichiru," He hissed, deadly ivory canines flashing. "I've already marked you and tasted your blood. There is no going back."

He was amused despite his current apathy as he wondered when his brother was finally going to give in. He could feel the tension as it wound around them, chocking off the air in the hall. He smiled wanly as both males finally sensed his presence,turning to give him completely different expressions. Ichiru's was absolute relief and Aidou's extreme frustration.

"Ichiru have Kitakawa pull the car around please."

Ichiru nodded, avoiding looking at Aidou as he escaped the tense atmosphere. Zero, however, didn't indulge in the same practice. He fixed Aidou with ferocious eyes.

"If you keep pressing him, he's going to insist on running away. I suggest you find another way to woo him."

"As Kaname wooed you?"

He knew that the noble spoke before reason could curb the frustration, but the knowledge didn't stop the truth of his words from slamming into Zero like a runaway train. The corners of his full mouth tightened as he sought to calm the fierce torrent caused by his own memories of that 'wooing'. They caused anger but more so desire as images of his husband subjecting him to all of his perverted tendencies flitted through his mind; the dark nights he'd spent under Kaname as the pureblood had satisfied every lewd craving, not so slowly cinching the chains of their bond until Zero had been well and truly enslaved. A cold, cynical smiled etched anger onto his features and he held Aidou's eyes for several heartbeats.

"You are not your king, so I doubt that would work for you."

Aidou sighed, his vexation morphing into regret. "Zero-"

But Zero was already turning away. "Tell Aaron his presence is needed at headquarters. Sooner rather than later."

He felt the bond twitch as he walked out of the front door.

TD

"Retrieve us at dawn."

After throwing the casual order to the dark man manning the long, sleek Cadillac, Zero stepped out into the chilly night air, Ichiru on his heels. They stood before the center of a long stone walkway that was lined with massive stone pillars that gave the impression that the held the building up. Zero knew better as he and Kaname had restructured it when they'd restored it after the damage done to it. The pathway led into the building proper, forcing one to navigate the various booby traps that had been installed. Those booby traps only responded to hostile intent, so he wholly comfortable as he stepped onto the stone and begin to traverse the pathway. Cold washed down his spine as he passed the barrier that was made up of his and Kaname's respective powers. Hunter and Vampiric. The perfect embodiment of their combined world.

At any other time he would have felt pride, but now he just felt a certain resentment. Especially when two tall, muscled vampire enforcers alighted on the path before him, stopping his momentum. They bowed respectfully, their black hair gleaming in the strong moonlight.

"President, we were,"

"Not expecting you this evening."

"Eiji, Haru," He paused as they looked at him with identical black eyes. "I will not need you tonight. You are dismissed."

As one they shook their head and spoke together. "That will not do. The King ordered us to protect you anytime that you were in the vicinity."

He growled as Ichiru made an abbreviated sound of disgust behind him. "Are you saying that you won't follow my orders? I run this fucking building."

He stopped walking and presented them with murderous eyes. He was so not in the mood tonight!

The twins didn't miss a beat, used to his recalcitrant attitude. "But Kaname is our King and his orders are the only that we follow."

That was going to be a problem, damn his overbearing spouse. But rather then arguing with the young set of twins, he merely continued forward, gritting his teeth as one stepped in front on him, the other taking the back position. As if he really needed protecting.

But the reason for that is very clear now…..

Shut up! He snarled at the voice in his head. Even when Kaname was not there, his presence was keenly felt.

"My brother is here so there is no need for you to stand guard in the room." He slammed the door open to his office and gave the twins a look that dared them to defy him as he shut the door in their faces. With a vicious expletive and two steps forward, his booted foot crashed into the heavy, sturdy wood of his desk. He felt little satisfaction as the wood gave slightly, a sliver mesh five tier file tray wobbling slightly, his mind going back to the previous night's events. "On second thought, maybe you should reject Aidou thoroughly." His expression was sour.

Ichiru started as the idea lanced through him. His heart thumped painfully at the thought. A second later he berated himself. When had he become so enamored of the blond that his absence would cause his heart to ache?

"Yes, maybe I should."

"No, no, don't mind me. I'm just reacting to Kaname's actions. There is no telling if Aidou would do the same, " Zero imparted wearily, sitting in the humongous seat behind his desk and opening a drawer that contained all of his current files. "I'm just letting my emotions get the better of me."

"Who wouldn't," Ichiru gritted out. "Why are nobles so overbearing?"

"Because they have the purest blood. The instinct is inherent within them," he answered absently, pouring through the files. Truth be told he hated the responsibility of being the President, knew how Kaname had felt all those years subjected to paperwork and useless meetings. Already, he regretted coming in tonight. But there had been no help for it. Not if he was to accomplish what he had to accomplish. He paused as one of the reports caught his eye. It had been filed by one Sarah Shibuki. His spine went ramrod as he began to read. Now he knew why she'd approached him. But why hadn't she gone to Kaname? After all he was her sovereign.

"Shit!"

Ichiru bounded up from the couch. "What?!"

"Nothing that should overly concern you, " Zero murmured absently, eyes still scanning the report. "It seems Sarah Shibuki put in a missing report for her fiancé. She wants the hunters to investigate. She approached me at the party last night to arrange a meeting. But why not Kaname?"

Ichiru shivered in a dramatic display. "Have you ever met Kaname? I mean he gives me the creeps and he's my brother in law."

"Shut up." Zero leaned back in his chair, mulling over the matter. Should he go see her? She hadn't seem too worried about the matter. But them Sarah had always been a stone cold bitch. "Maybe I should pay her a visit."

"Or maybe you shouldn't," Ichiru griped back at him. "You need to go home and sleep. Or talk to Kaname."

"I don't want to fucking talk to Kaname right now!"

"You can't avoid him forever."

"And you can't run from Aidou forever," Zero sniped sarcastically.

"Ugh! Are you ever going to eat? Shouldn't you be hungry?"

Zero eyed the satchel of food and shook his head wearily. "I have no appetite right now and besides I drank when I woke."

Ichiru dumped the bag on the desk. "You've gotta take better care of yourself. Eat."

"Go to hell." The presence he felt stopped further insults and he instinctively turned towards the door. "Go find something else to do. This conversation is private."

There was a sharp knock on the door before Ichiru could execute a smart comeback. The change that came over Zero alarmed him. His eyes glowed red for a brief second before he buried his anger deep inside, but his stillness spoke of cold rage. He relaxed, a direct contrast to the aura that seemed to turn the room into an arctic plateau. He looked for all the world like a self confident monarch, which Ichiru supposed he was. He spoke authoritatively.

"Enter."

Ichiru wasn't really surprised to see Aaron stride through the door, his expression wary. He was dressed in his usual gear, all black leather minus the studs he'd worn when he first joined them. The black made him paler than he would have been usually and the hilts of his swords shadowing his shoulders made the air around him dangerous. His blood red hair was swept up into a topknot, revealing a perfectly chiseled jawline, straight nose and glittering green eyes that only saw Zero. Ichiru grimaced as the atmosphere in the room became downright frightening. Not waiting for his brother to dismiss him again, he exited the room with a speed that would have scorched the ground had his feet been tires.

Zero crossed his arms over his chest as he studied the foreign hunter, not deigning to speak for several long minutes. Aaron returned his look impassively and it pissed him off further that the man didn't look guilty in the least. As if his actions had been completely sanctioned. Zero wanted to get up and kick him in the chest and then shoot him with bloody rose. The urge made his skin tingle, the metal surging to the surface of his skin. He contained himself. Barely.

"You are relieved of your duties as a hunter." He spoke succinctly, not wanting to waste words here. He wanted the man out of his sight as soon as possible. His thoughts must have been clear on his face because Aaron chuckled softly. Mirthlessly.

"I knew that would be the outcome President."

"And yet that didn't stop you from helping the Vampire King with his mad scheme. From betraying your heritage."

"There was no other choice."

"What?" Zero couldn't help it. He surged to his feet, his demeanor threatening. "There was no choice but to enable your leader, someone you profess to give your loyalty, to become pregnant. To commit treason."

Aaron didn't miss a beat. "I was acting on behalf of the King and his family. And our entire nation. There was no treason."

There was no longer any lilac evident in Zero's eyes. There was only the blood red of murder as he came around the desk in a wave of power. "So you would have me believe that the agenda of the Vampire nation supersedes that of the Hunters'?"

"Your children need to be born. Kaname-sama understood this."

Zero whirled away, the sight of the composed hunter inciting his need for violence. "And yet you didn't see fit to just ask me what I wanted."

"It was quite evident what you wanted President. And it is detrimental to our survival. Seeing it that way, we could not help but take the actions we did."

"What the fuck! What reason did you have to make me pregnant!" Zero faced him again, his aura out of control in his anger. "What are you going to do when I get rid of them! Encourage Kaname to knock me up again?"

That rocked Aaron back on his heels and he was suddenly approaching. "You can't do that," He breathed, his quiet voice agitated.

"Then fucking tell me why you betrayed one of your brethren!" He grimaced at how desperate his voice sounded. "Why you saw fit to act on your own."

Aaron stopped directly in front of him and his emerald eyes showed a hint of affection? Zero stumbled back clumsily but could not avoid the hand that cupped his face almost tenderly.

"Let me show you."

He heard the phrase through a gale of images that blanked out the world. He went to his tip toes as they flooded his mind. He disappeared. Aaron disappeared. Nothing existed but the visions Aaron allowed him. He slumped forward, gasping, only to be caught by Aaron's large hands. He pushed the tall, fiery haired hunter away, then followed up with a swift uppercut to his chin that sent him to the ground. He backed into his desk as he tried to regain his composure.

"You showed Kaname this?" He gasped ire and fury making him breathless.

Aaron rubbed his chin, never looking away, his green eyes brilliant. "I did."

"You fucking bastard. Get out before I kill you." He didn't wait to see if his order was carried out.

Aaron paused at the door, his hand hovering just above the knob, looking at the shaky figure of his ex president. "Considering the circumstances, I would do it all again President. Kaname has offered me a position as his left hand. I'm going to take it."

"Get out."

The door closed behind the ex-hunter with a quiet snick and it was only then that Zero allowed himself to go to his knees, trying to catch his breath. the images still flowing. When he was somewhat calm he stood and picked up the phone. "Change of plans. Pick me up now."

He slumped into the chair, employing the breathing exercise that was supposed to relief stress. Breath in through your nose for the count of four-seconds, hold for seven-seconds and them breath out through your mouth for eight-seconds. He repeated this several times. It allowed him a modicum of false calm. He strode from the office, blind, his emotions a tornado that preceded him. The twin enforcers came to rigid attention.

"I'm leaving so I will no longer need your services tonight."

"Nevertheless we,"

"Will see you safely home."

His fist slammed into a pale nose, the crunch of broken bone and the smell of blood satisfying. The other twin went down just as quick, a quick, hard chop to his throat abruptly cutting his strings. He didn't bother to pull his punches. Let Kaname take care of them when they reported back. He stood in the aftermath of his loss of control, feeling much better than he'd had all night.

"Do you still think that you need to 'protect' me? Get the fuck over it!"

"Did you really have to do that?"

His eyes swiveled to his twin who was looking down at the enforcers with pity. "You could have just accepted their offer."

"GO home Ichiru. Let your mate claim you."

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"GO home!"

Ichiru would have argued further but air was so dangerous he dared not. "I think I'll stay here for a few. Be safe."

"Whatever."

He strode away from the carnage he'd enacted. The cool night air, refreshed him slightly. It was as if the car hadn't gone anywhere, pulling up at the exact time that his feet hit the stone pathway. He collapsed in the leather seat and gave Kitakawa directions to where he wanted to go.

_Zero?_

Bright, acute colors swirled in his vision as he was pulled into Kaname's world. His pureblood looked a little frantic and a lot angry, his black eyes now resembling fire. He was in a meeting, surrounded by his counsel. What are you doing? You don't need-

He imagined a three ton door and slammed it shut on the bond, reinforcing it with mental commands. The sudden abrupt cold of disengagement made him curl into the seat.

"Hurry," He murmured weakly, "we don't have much time."

And maybe, finally someone was feeling loyal. The car sped away from the curb.

In the opposite direction of his home.


	10. Strife

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight! (Fuck!)

Let's GO!

Chapter Ten

Strife

The sound, ragged and full of terrible pain, rent the air and every one of the men sitting at the table were flattened by the grim force of Kaname's beastly aura as it sprang forth. It thundered around the shocked delegates, saturated with bloodied strife. Kaname himself was on his feet and out the door before anyone could react properly. In his absence, serene silence settled around the stupefied occupants.

"What in the hell was that?" John Kennedy, the North American delegate asked, as they all looked around in confusion, picking himself up off the floor and wiping imaginary dust off his suit.

"I have no idea, "Señor Quinta replied, "But I'm guessing it would have something to do with Zero."

They all shared a look, all familiar with home life when your mate wasn't happy.

"I do apologize for the inconvenience." Takuma's smooth dulcet tones broke into the surrounding bedlam as he knelt, looking as pristine as the first snow. "But, I fear that this meeting will have to wait until tomorrow."

And maybe that was pushing it a little, he thought to himself as he felt the liquid darkness speeding away from the building. The last time he'd seen Kaname like this was when Zero had been tied beneath the Hunter's Association building. "A repast has been prepared for you. Allow me to escort you…."

TD

Zero jerked as darkness, that was certainly not the night, spread through the atmosphere. No, it was much heavier and darker than the night around them, though filled with dangerous things that had never been so menacing. He shivered, the cold seeping deep into his bones, a testament to how strong Kaname's emotions were that they were smothering the city.

He could feel him, even though he'd closed the link between them, his enormous will pushing against his mental wall, his beast slamming against it periodically. He was traveling through the night in wolf form, slinking through the night with predatory grace, rapidly closing the distance between them. He knew exactly why he used this form, in hunting of course. Zero curled a little tighter, eyes straight forward as if he could will the situation away with just his imagination. Hoping that he had enough time.

Mentally, he urged Kitakawa to go faster, although he was all ready going as fast as humanly possible. He gave up when he felt the rapidly lessening distance.

"Pull over!" He ordered Kitakawa. "I can take over from here!" Hell, he could move much, much faster than the moving car.

He didn't hesitate once his feet hit the pavement, knowing he'd lost several minutes with the pausing act. He pulled the dark around him and took off. Kaname's beast hit the wall again as it tried to break through, furious as he widened the distance yet again. By luck, the street Kitakawa had let him off on was not crowded in the least so there was no one around to see him blue out of existence as he upped his speed.

He didn't dare look behind him as the darkness gained.

TD

The three figures on the bed moved sinuously with the rhythm of their lusts. 

The silver light radiating from the moon illuminated them in its moonstruck glow.

"Ahhhhh!" The woman's soft moans enclosed them in a cocoon of sensual fervor as both men thrust, one sinking into the slick heat of her cunt, the other withdrawing from the clinging depths of her ass. She arched her back as they closed in on her, reversed to subject her to the same torment yet again, their movements enflaming her senses.

"Harder!" She ordered, the husky timbre of her voice spurring both men on, stroking them in turn.

They were completely lost to the pleasure, inundated in it until the feel of the two auras washed over her head in a steady rousing flow. She stiffened as she felt the ensuing lustful calamity approach. And then she stopped.

"What the hell?" The man beneath her growled, and suddenly they were moving like the wind, pulling away from her and fixing their clothing around themselves. She pulled a short robe over her nakedness. They all skidded to a stop at the top of stairs in time to see Zero hurtle through the door at a dead run.

All eyes grew to the size of teacup saucers as they watched him turn to the door, a fingernail elongated to a fine, dangerous point. He swiped the tip across the palm of his hand before swiping it along the jamb of the door. The smell of blood filled the room as he muttered a low incantation. Light of the blinding kind shot into the room, outlining the lines of the house, causing all the occupants to cover their eyes seconds before what seemed like cloud of evil enveloped the house. Zero leaned against the door, while the three of them were pounded to the floor.

The enraged insanity raged around the columns of the school as the three gaped at him from the floorboards. No one could speak, the furious tumult stealing their voices.

"Damn it Kaname! Go Away!"

A feral growl answered him and he shivered. His automatic response was to step out and sooth the raging monster only inches away. But he was not going to be moved. His fists clenched as he fought the desire. "Stop it. I just need some time." His voice was soft now, the adrenaline of his run wearing off. "Please."

The gale calmed infinitesimally, but not enough to suit his fancy. He shook his head and took a step away from the door. Raging hell enveloped the house yet again. "Open the bond." He flinched at the growling fusion of vampire and beast. Took one more step away from the door. The storm doubled.

He rested his head against his palm. "I can't. Please understand."

_I need time to think._ "Time away from you," he sobbed.

The storm tripled and Seiren stumbled off the floor, reaching out to touch him the winds threatened to tear the bricks away from mortar. She had to scream to be heard over the background interference. The look in her silver gray eyes echoed the alarm in his soul. "Give him what he wants!"

Zero shook his head mutely, his mouth set. He pointed to his belly and shook his head again. Seiren lunged and fetched up besides him, pressing close as a lover, her lips at his ear.

"If he doesn't let up, he going to destroy the building and if he does that…," Her voice trailed off. "It's a one time deal Zero. Make the most of it!"

Her reasoning made sense and so he let the iron door hang on its hinges, letting it creak open slowly.

The howling tempest that was Kaname slammed through the opening, forcing the bond wide open. Zero stiffened against the door and he was no longer looking at the terrified trio but his very, very angry mate.

"Did you think I would just let you do as you liked!"

He flinched as the voice rubbed him the wrong way. He had all too clear memories of how it'd become the way it had. "I'm not going back! Right now!" He tacked on belatedly as the air began to seethe again. "I need time! And nothing you do or say is going to change that!" He fixed the kind of stare on his mate that an enemy would put on you. "And I don't trust you anymore! That won't change!"

The image of Kaname went as still as a calm river. Not so his aura which raged around them as if they were in the direct path of a twister.

"You wish to be away from me?" It was asked in a haughty voice. And quite disbelieving if he was truthful about it.

"I do," he answered simply. There was really no way to hide it. He did want to be away from his mate at this moment. And that desire flowed through his blood with a tangible presence.

Kaname took a breath that sucked in his chest, let it out. His little mate was indeed proving troublesome. He backed off, having weighed his options very carefully. If he played it that way then he wouldn't get killed and lived to fight another day. He made a soft sound of annoyance as he gave in though. "Not too long Amaya, I don't know how much longer I can contain myself."

And then he was gone, his disengagement abrupt, taking to the air this time. Zero sagged and hands caught him before he hit the ground.

"What happened?" Seiren asked, or he thought she did. Her lips moved but it was like watching a soundless t.v. Her lips moved but he heard no sound. He opened his mouth to reply and promptly fainted dead away.

He came to with Seiren's frantic face hovering over him, her eyes wide and fierce in her face, and Kaname's aura beating down on the house again. "Damn it! Tell him you're all right!" He was stunned, unable to do but stare as he witnessed the most emotion he'd seen on Seiren's face…ever. "Fucking do it now or there won't be a house to seal!" Her gray eyes looked scared. He turned to Kaname mentally.

_This won't solve anything Kaname!_ He screamed, too overwhelmed-a first for him-by Kaname's presence. He tried to sit up in the bed and fell back again. The fucking tempest increased yet again at his weakness. He jerked against the mattress as his mate's darkness filled him. His husband was out of control.

_I could force you to do what I wanted,_ Kaname threatened, his mental voice silky, _I can make you be exactly what I want you to be._ In his mind's eye, Zero saw his husband smirk with self confidence.

"You FUCKER!" Zero sat straight up in the bed, his right hand a fist. His face did an imitation of a sinister apparition. "You Fucking Knocked me up like a WOMAN! Without my consent, knowing, I wasn't ready yet! And all because of some damn vision! If you don't simmer down, I'M coming out there personally to turn you into lentil soup, drink you down and that will be THE END OF YOU!" He spat, grimacing in anger knowing his mate could see facial expression.

Kaname paused, his own anger at flashpoint. _Vision?_

_Don't act dumb Kaname! Aaron showed me what he showed you!_

To his credit Kaname didn't evidence any guilt. _The more reason for our children to be born._

_That pisses me off even more! That you, knowing the circumstances, went ahead and impregnated me anyway! Hasn't it occurred to you that their births could set the entire thing in motion? No, no you didn't because all you ever think about is yourself and your desires and goals and aspirations! Like no one else has any, you fucking jerk! GO Away! I'm tired and I want to sleep! And this is not good for the babies at all!_

That cut Kaname's strings and the storm overhead piped down immediately. Sensing his reaction, Zero drove the nail into his coffin. _The babies need all the energy I can give them and arguing with you is the wrong energy! Go home Kaname! Let all of us rest!_

"Shit." The expletive was muttered by Seiren as her warm palm cupped Zero's chin turning his face in her direction. "This is not good for the babies Kaname-sama. He hasn't eaten today and his energy is at an all time low. It would be best if you leave this little issue for later."

_Seiren?_

Kaname was admittedly confused. What are you doing there?

Seiren flushed yet again. "I was consulting Cross on the assassination attempt," She proverbicated. "We don't like leaving you and Zero under protected. I don't know what happened between you and Zero but right now I thinks it's best that he stay here and try to get over what ever it is.."

_Hmph! Knowing Zero that will take longer than this charm works._ But he sighed in defeat. _Keep him there and make sure that he doesn't get into any trouble._

Seiren let out a sigh of relief. "I will make sure that he is safe. And besides he is here with two level A hunters. I wouldn't worry about it."

_Not worry about it? How can I not worry about my mate?_

Hearing the panic in his mental voice, Seiren interrupted his hysterical tirade. "I know, but it will be fine. Trust me and Cross and Toga. We will make sure no harm befalls him."

_And why is it that I told all you to stay at the manor but all of you are there at the Acadamy. Am I missing something?_

More than he actually knew. Seiren grimaced. "We thought it would be better if we did it in complete privacy given the fact that you have a rat in your ranks. Leave him, he will be fine."

_Fine! But if you close the bond again I will personally take apart Cross' home. Brick by Brick._

Zero slumped against the pillows as Kaname's murderous aura receded, announcing his departure. He didn't turn to look at Seiren as he spoke. "Why are you here with Cross and Toga?" His eyes slipped down to take in the short robe she wore. "Have you bonded them?"

"Not yet."

Toga's voice had both of them turning towards the door where the hunter leaned against the jamb casually. "We haven't gotten her to go that far yet."

"And that's why you are here when Kaname wanted everyone to stay at the manor."

"It's a long story," Seiren said, red coloring her entire face.

"But a good one I bet." Zero's eyes were brilliant violet. "I can't wait to hear it."


	11. One Step Closer

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT

LET'S GO!

Chapter Eleven

One Step Closer

He didn't wan't to go home.

Ichiru sighed as he stepped over the debilitated twins, his eyes full of pity as the twins struggled, their wounds healing at a lightning fast rate.

No, it wasn't that he didn't want to go home. He couldn't.

He realized it as the sharp burn of thirst pinched the back of his throat. Aidou would know that he was suffering and press his suit.

Last night they'd turned a corner they could no longer bypass. Aidou wasn't willing to backtrack and he wasn't willing to take that last step forward.

 _Shit!_ How had he gotten himself into such a predicament? No, no it was his brother fault. His and Kaname's. He didn't know how they'd gotten Aidou to donate his blood, but he did know now that that one act had sealed his fate. A fate that he wouldn't have imagined in a thousand years. But now he could. He touched his lips. He could still feel Aidou's own against his. In one fell swoop Aidou had destroyed his comfortable, shaky house, swept away the demolished pieces and had begun building a new foundation that was full of him.

He couldn't even say that it was a surprise to him.

Hell no he couldn't. The tall, finely built vampire had made no qualms in the last two years of letting him know that he wanted him and frankly the idea scared him to death. To be taken over and the reins of his life taken up by another set him on a definitive cliff that he could either jump from or cling to discriminately. He felt like clinging now, given his reaction to the noble last night. If Aidou had continued kissing him, he wouldn't have been able to deny him.

Even now the tiny cut that Aidou had opened at his throat throbbed with his emotions, sending pangs of slight, sensual pleasure that he couldn't turn a blind eye to, running through his body. He avoided rubbing at it as instinct called him to, all too familiar now with the results.

When had it all changed? The first two years of their disastrous deal Aidou's facetious demeanor had fallen away, the pensive look in his eyes and his staid posture clear when he'd laid eyes on Ichiru. It wasn't until the third year that he'd noticed another change in Aidou. This time the smiles had come back, but accompanied by an acute edge when he dealt with Ichiru. And he'd relaxed. As if he'd made a decision. As if he were resolved. It was then that he'd made his position in Ichiru's life clear. Ichiru remembered clearly the night they'd crossed the boundary from business to pleasure. Recalled well the look in Aidou's eyes when he'd offered his throat for the first time. How his own face had burned red even as he refused.

Is this what Zero had felt when he'd been cornered and captured by Kaname? As if every stitch of his life was being woven into a pattern not of his own design? Had it made him as frustrated as he was right now? But, bullshit aside he was going to have to return sooner or later. And he was going to have to feed. But not right now. Not tonight if he could help it. He looked up, into the night shaded sky and then back at the twins who were struggling to their feet, their expressions rife with embarrassment and anger. He breathed deep, letting his senses roam the night. He grinned as he found what he searched for.

"Don't worry boys," he murmured. "I think Lord Kaname is on top of that situation."

And he was going to make the best of his dwindling freedom.

And shit, he'd left his sword at home.

In the mood he was in, he figured he wouldn't even need it.

TD

He snuck into the house quite a bit later, one cheek smudged with dirt, silver hair rumpled from the wind and exertion. He was pleasantly tired after the night's escapade, his mind wonderfully blank despite his burning thirst. All he was thinking about was jumping into a hot shower and crawling between smooth, clean sheets and losing himself to the oblivion of sleep…..Except those sheets no longer covered his mattress. He remembered that little detail, not that he'd actually forgotten, as he trudged through the dim lit mansion. It was quiet in the pre dawn, all of it inhabitants either sleep or on their way. It was eerily silent, Kaname's usual overwhelming presence not….Present. That made him pause and he searched the house for Zero's signature. He panicked slightly when he did not find it and turned back the way he came, intent on finding his brother. He startled badly as two enforcers stepped from shadowed corners, blocking his exit. He raised a silver brow, covering his surprise with nonchalance.

"Aren't you two supposed to be off patrolling or something?"

The dark haired vampire to his right gave him a small grin. "We are."

"Someone thought it more conducive that you settle for the day."

"Oh?" He didn't ask who, that would be something of an oxymoron. "Where is the King?"

"I believe I can answer that question for you."

_Shit! Damn! Motherfucker!_

He really didn't want to turn around. But the two officers were melting back into the shadows, leaving him alone with his predicament. Wasn't that the way it always went? He sighed and turned, bracing himself for the sight of his future mate. See he could acknowledge it at least. Shit! The first chance he got, he was going to speak to Kaname and Zero and personally scold them for their part in this fiasco.

The sight of Hana hit him as it always did, like a two ton hammer across the cheek. He stiffened as Hana's presence shined in the dark vestibule. He was still dressed in all white, his golden hair trailing over his shoulders like liquid glory. His mouth went dry as the desire to run his fingers through that gorgeous hair, over the almost too broad shoulders, and down the trim, masculine body attacked his common sense. So engrossed was he in memorizing the sight that he at first missed the brilliance of blue eyes that practically screamed in anger. And then he felt the cold of said anger and shivered, wanting to avoid those eyes but finding that he couldn't.

Hana stalked forward and he found that he couldn't move to avoid the charge. All he could do was watch as his mate closed the distance and loomed over him.

"Where have you been all night?" Hana's voice was clipped, his words a harsh staccato as they fell upon him. He flinched as the verbal anger got through to him, but refused to back down.

It wasn't lost on him that the burn in his throat intensified with the closer proximity.

"What I do best," he spat in return, his frustration creeping into his voice and making it slightly hard. "Where is my brother?"

Hana growled, "I assume the same place Kaname is."

Ah, and therein lay the problem. A snort of laughter escaped him before he thought about the consequences. "Oh, so you lost your golden boy uh?"

"More like my sliver problem," Hana snapped and suddenly his fingers were wrapped around Ichiru's wrist.

He moved instinctively, as he'd practiced all these years, his body responding to the obvious threat in the air. His fist came down on Hana's wrist as he pivoted, his elbow following, attempting to break the hold. The problem was that Hana himself had trained alongside him, so as he moved so did the blond in a counteractive move that ended with him trapped in the circle of his arms, his back pressed against the heavily muscled chest. The contact sent a charged thrill through his bones. The burn in throat became almost detrimental as his body recognized the feel of his mate against him.

He froze as Hana's mouth lowered to the curve of his neck. The atmosphere changed abruptly from heated temper to lustful temptation.

He shivered as Hana's chuckle warmed his skin. "Finally, my night is going the way I wanted it to."

Too late, he realized that he'd played right into his mate's hands.

Literally.

And from the way Hana's arms tightened around him, he wasn't escaping anytime soon. And his heart didn't want to. His mind however, was a different matter. It moved his body to struggle against his fleshly binds, even as his heart protested the move. It told him that this was where he belonged. To this man, beneath him, under lock and key for the rest of his known existence. And really why was he so against it? The temptation to give in was great, just the taste of a simple kiss addictive.

Then Zero's face flashed in his memory, eyes red and wet with tears. His mate was the cause. Was Hana any different when it came to getting what he wanted? His fear was, the answer to that was a resounding NO.

"You Kiryuu's are so stubborn, running when you're already caught."

"Who's caught?" He taunted, refusing to let Hana get the best of him. "Aren't you the one who's continually chasing my tail?"

This time his mate's laughter contained a sharp edge. "I would see your point but, isn't the nature of prey to be caught?"

He sucked in an affronted breath as Hana's words sank in and cut deep. He wriggled, showing his displeasure physically. "The reason that we're standing in this dark hall in the dawn of the day is that you couldn't catch me." But he was reaching and both of them knew it. Unless Hana let him go he wasn't getting away. As if reading his thoughts, the noble's arms relaxed giving him a little more breathing room but not his freedom.

"I'm not going to fight you on this Ichiru. You're mine. How many ways would you like me to demonstrate?"

"Actually all I want to do is take a shower and get into bed."

"That can be arranged as it follows my plans exactly."

"Wha-"

He didn't have time to get the words out. The ground tilted as he was lifted and slung over Hana's shoulder. The move was so quick and casual there was five-seconds of lag time before he started to protest. And five-seconds was a lot of time for Hana. He cursed as all the blood flowed to his head, leaving him dizzy. His fist struck Hana's lower back with no reaction. His anger and his position served to disorient, a ruthless tactic that hammered home who he was dealing with. He struck again. Again to no avail. Apparently Hana's back was just as hard at the shoulder digging into his stomach. He was too angry to be amazed at Hana's highhandedness, that would come later. Everything not having to do with Aidou Hanabusa flew out of his head. No doubt just what Hana had set out to accomplish.

"Bastard," he groaned, planting his palms in the middle of the corded back, trying to push up. A cry of surprise flew out of his mouth as a large hand landed squarely on his upturned bottom, the sting of it stopping his struggles for an instant.

"Shh," Hana ordered, "or do you want to disturb everyone in the house?"

"All you're doing," he gasped, nauseous as he bounced with Hana's long strides, "is proving my point."

"And what point would that be?" Hana murmured silky, not showing any remorseful inclinations.

"That you are a jerk," he ground out between clenched teeth only concentrating on not throwing up now, his eyes closed tightly so that he wouldn't see the swaying ground. How fucking big was this place anyway? It felt as if his brain was coming out of his ears. Finally there was the blessed sound of a door opening and Hana was allowing him to slide down his body, the muscled contours interlocking with his curves. He blinked as his blood returned to its rightful place, then he leveled murderous eyes at Hana. He was surprised that Hana's skin didn't bubble and slough off his bones, his eyes felt so hot. To his further infuriation, Hana's sensual mouth curved upwards in triumph, the passionate challenge in his eyes stoking a sudden, melting warmth deep inside him.

"So feisty." Hana's voice was as tangible as his look. "I love how easily I can ruffle your feathers." He paused, his hand pressing against his lower back, meshing their bodies together. "How easily you to respond to me."

Still trying to regain his equilibrium, Ichiru was waylaid by the energy that flowed between them. It was like laying in a sun filled glen with the hint of winter on the air. His hands wrapped around massive biceps and he regretted that move instantly as the muscles bunched and smoothed under his fingers, an obvious reaction to his touch that only made the warmth inside him flare to heated rigidness. He flushed knowing that Hana could feel his arousal and averted his eyes and contemplated a bid for escape. He decided that it wash't going to go over well and forced himself to relax.

Hana sighed at his response and tightened his hold.

He bit off a groan as the hot, clean smell of Hana surrounded him, seeming to sink into his very pores until he was sure that Hana would be the only thing he could smell again. His thirst became a ravaging fire. Hana smelled….Delicious was the only word that came to mind. It made the thought of another donor foolish and hammered the last nail into his coffin.

Not that he was going to let Hana know that.

His mind wandered to his first kiss, given by Hana the night before and his own reaction to it. He squirmed in discomfort as the memory mingled with the reality plastered against him at the current moment. Yep, it seemed he was a goner if his reaction was anything to go by.

"What is it about me that you hate?"

"Huh?" In his present pose he couldn't raise his eyes to Hana's, his eye level at the golden expanse of throat that seemed to burn in his retinas he as imagined the hot sustenance that flowed beneath the silky skin. But not being able to see Hana's eyes didn't distract from the hurt in his voice. No, that came through loud and clear. It brought a new reaction to the fore, confusing him.

His nails latched onto vulnerable skin as he fought the need to slide his arms around Hana's wide shoulders and pull him even closer. "I don't hate you," he mumbled embarrassed. "It's just wasn't on my agenda to be anyone's mate and to have that option taken from me…I would be reluctant with anyone."

"I'm not anyone." Hana's voice was like grated gold.

And then he didn't have a choice as the noble eradicated the last minuscule distance between them.

"And neither one of us had the chance," Hana breathed deeply. "Not since the first night. Damn the smell of you almost drove me crazy. It's driving me crazy now. It's all I can do not to drag you to the nearest bed so that I can get you beneath me in any position we can think of. I want to drown in you. I bet it would be the sweetest death."

The words were oxygen to their fire and Ichiru's temperature boiled. "Don't say such things," he admonished. The sweet words carved themselves into his heart and took root, undermining the wall he'd erected. They made him want to fall into Hana and give all of himself wholeheartedly. And down that path lay a madness that he didn't relish embroiling himself in. He squirmed some more. Hana didn't take the hint, his arms remaining steadfast around him.

Finally he sighed in resignation. "I want to take a shower."

"And feed," Hana tacked on, running roughshod over his refusal. "You're not getting out of it tonight."

He wasn't getting out of anything tonight. He read his demise in the aura that weaved throughout the room. Hana's stance was unmovable, unshakable. Even though he knew it was useless he tried anyway.

"I'm not ready, maybe I should get another donor for the time being, until I can sort-"

The callused tips of Hana's fingers tunneled into his hair, gripping, yet another connection that linked them. Ichiru inhaled sharply as Hana, guided his mouth. His lips skimmed soft skin and Hana's smell saturated his nostrils. His hunger sharpened frightfully and his skin felt as if it were choking his bones. His inner alarms sang in warning.

"I will kill anyone who touches you." It was chilling, how serious Hana's voice was. He was usually suave, but now there was no play to his voice.

Ichiru pushed, slightly panicked. "Please give me some space. I need to think a moment," he huffed.

Unexpectedly Hana did just that. He took several steps back, until he was able to look right into glittering, intense eyes that would have shamed the brightest of sapphires. His mate's eyes were radiant in his desire, his look intense as Ichiru studied him in return.

"The only one who gets to feed you is me." Hana wasn't wasting words on him tonight. His words, like his need, were stark and upfront. Plain as day. "The only one who gets to see you bared is me." His eyes roamed down the long, slender length of his body, warm with appreciation. "I couldn't stand for anyone other than me to touch you. I would demolish every road except the one that led back to me." Ichiru shuddered to think about what he meant when he said, 'demolish'.

He was crazy. Ichiru swallowed roughly. Hana was crazy about him. It was fanatical. Obsessive. And just a little sweet. Hana was holding nothing back from him, his every intention an open book in his eyes. He saw his fate in those eyes. He didn't have a choice. In Hana's mind he was his all ready, the mating bond a forgone conclusion. Hence the reason he was being so patient with him. He couldn't change it. Hana was never going to let him go.

He began to pace, a frown turning his mouth down in an adorable pout. Hana followed hid fluctuating trajectory like a cat anticipating its pounce. .

"What if I tried?" He offered softly. Hana heard nonetheless. His wide, tantalizingly curvaceous lips lifted, his smile smug. He licked his own in response, Hana's scent still sharp in his nose. He trembled, overwhelmed by his reaction.

"But I can't…..not tonight-"

"Shhh," Hana hushed him. "I will not fully join our bodies tonight, but I will look. And I will touch. So go take a shower." Abruptly he looked away, breaking their connection, freeing him.

"I will."

He turned and stomped into the bedroom. Damn it! It was just like Zero. Hana had mesmerized him. He could definitely see what Zero had to deal with. He imagined what would have happened if his brother had denied Kaname. Most likely a bloodbath. He was going to have to apologize to his brother later. In the meantime he paused to study the bedroom laid out before him, not having seen much of it what with being carried in during his sleep and yanked out of it by his brothers angst.

The walls and floors were and tasteful, understated cream, inter sped with blue. The bedspread, the curtains that covered the windows. The blue was dissected with silver and small swathes of amethyst. The furniture was shining honey oak. It was obscene. A mixture of he and Hana that couldn't be overlooked.

"Your clothes are in the closet." _Next to mine._ He didn't say it aloud. He didn't have to. Ichiru made a big show of checking out the drawers and found that a full set of them held his more casual clothing. He grabbed a set of pajamas and made for the bathroom, leaving a smug Hana behind. Pale marble, threaded with gold made up the nobles bathroom, every piece ornate history. A large shower opened to a creamy sunken tub that looked like a mini pool. The sink and its fixtures were done in molten gold. Ichiru ignored all of this as he turned the taps in the shower, releasing a spout of hot water. His thoughts were still in the bedroom with Hana. What had he just agreed to? Nothing. He'd had no choice. That wasn't an agreement. That was tyranny. And all his rebellion amounted to nothing. He could fight Hana all day long and it would get him nowhere. Yes, he definitely had to apologize to Zero.

He stepped under the pounding water and attempted to let it soothe him. No use. He could feel Hana's aura pulsating hungrily, reaching for him. Hungering for him. It was a total depiction of what Hana felt like. It scared the shit out of him. Just what had he agreed to? He grabbed the bottle of liquid soap off the shower ledge and nearly moaned as Hana's scent filled the shower. Shit! He just couldn't get a break.

Frustrated, he washed and stepped out onto a pale rug. He was surprised that Hana hadn't joined him. And relieved. He didn't think he could handle Hana right now. What are you going to do when you walk back through that door? Make a run for it? He answered his subconscious. Laughter answered. Like Hana was going to let him do that. And unless he was wailing to hide in the bathroom then he was going to have to go back out there. Nerves and anticipation curled in his stomach. Eyes wide and wary on the door, he slipped on the pajamas. He stared at the door as if he had x-ray vision and all of the answers to the mysteries to the universe were behind it.

And he was getting no where. If he waited too long, Hana would come in and get him. And he wasn't a coward. He squared his shoulders and reached for the door knob, grasping it firmly and flinging it open before he chickened out.

Hana was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting, his clasped hands hanging between his knees, his bright head bowed. It raised when he came through the door, and once again those blue, blue eyes were unwavering. He stopped on the threshold, the import of his decision hitting him right in the gut. When he'd said he would try, he'd meant that in the faintest sense of the word. Hana had taken it to mean that Ichiru had delivered himself tied with a bow. Their eyes locked, silent emotion sparking between them. Finally, Hana stood, eclipsing the room. He gestured with a finger and Ichiru found that his feet wouldn't stay on the ground. He stepped forward into the shining aura that , his heart jumping. It banged against his ribcage so hard he was sure that Hana could hear it.

"Why are you so scared of this?"

The noble smoothed a hand over his hair, his touch hesitant. The gentleness of the touch surprised him. Hana was always so forceful with him.

He drew a shuddering breath. "I'm not scared of you."

"Then why is your heart beating so loud?"

He didn't have an answer to that that wouldn't be a lie so he kept his lips pressed together. Awareness made him lightheaded. His glanced to the bed and back to Hana, his eyes wide.

"You know it took me a few years to look at you and not see Zero," Hana stated softly, his fingers slipping down to entwine with his. "For years I resented needing someone with the face of someone I hated." He led Ichiru to the bed. "I'd hated him for so many years for taking Kaname's attention. And then I saw you two together one night. It changed my view of him. He obviously loved you and I could see what had driven him to make the decision he had. That was the first night I respected him. He'd made a split decision in the heat of battle and carried it out without wavering." He knelt, locking their eyes again. "I envied him for that. For making a decision and carrying it out. That decision made it possible for you to be in my life. And for that he will always have my unwavering loyalty. But even that pales in comparison to what I feel for you. I told myself that I would never hesitate if you gave me the chance."

He didn't even notice the fingers that played over the buttons of his pajama top, intent on the words.

Hana took advantage, pushing the silken material over his shoulders."Let me have you. I won't hurt you."

No, he wouldn't hurt him, just take him over. Completely. Make sure that he wouldn't have a life outside of him. Deceive him in the name of love. He grabbed Hana's hands, stopping them mid motion. "Would you deceive me? If you wanted something I did not, would you lie to me to get your way?"

Hana paused, "Why would you ask that?"

"Zero is pregnant and not because he wanted to be," Ichiru announced sourly. "Kaname knocked him up without his knowing." Sudden tears sprang to his eyes, wetting them. "Would you do that? Would you take even that choice from me?"

Hana barreled him back onto the bed, his eyes hard, the temperature in the room dropping. "We are not Kaname and Zero. What happens between them is their own business."

But the question remained unanswered. "Shit!" Hana was no different from Kaname. If he thought it was in their best interest he wouldn't stop to think it through, he would just carry out his own agenda regardless if Ichiru agreed with it or not. "This is why I don't want to mate with you! Get away from me!" He sat up partially, as much as Hana would allow and pushed on Hana's shoulders. It was like pushing against a steel column.

Hana growled and suddenly a hand was pinning his shoulder to the mattress. "I won't ever let you go Ichiru. It doesn't matter what Kaname did."

"It does if h-"

Hana's mouth stoppered his words and the world narrowed down to his mate. Thoughts of Zero and his predicament were swept from his mind as it was filled with Hana. The latent energy swirled over them coalescing into flammable sensations. Ichiru couldn't stop his moan as Hana's lips slanted over his. Just that touch and his body was going haywire, softening, allowing his mate his way. White heat shot through his limbs and he jerked as a tongue filled his mouth, ravenous for the taste of him. It was angry, more about dominance that actual seduction and his body responded anyway, cock twitching beneath fabric and elastic. Hana breathed for him, exploring the tender groves of his mouth, leaving behind the sensual taste of himself.

Ichiru clutched at his long hair in panic, his body betraying his words. That only spurred the noble on and he sank even deeper into him, sparks of pleasure sparking where their tongues met, the surge of Hana's lips over his, matching the tempestuous sway of his aura.

Hana jerked back suddenly, pulling him up. He rose to his feet, a graceful display of raging momentum. He was panting hard, his eyes red, his tawny hair disarrayed and tangled on his shoulders. "I'm not Kaname! And it gets tiresome to constantly have our relationship compared to theirs."

Ichiru flinched as the bedroom door slammed shut, Hana having stalked through it. He touched the bruised skin of his lips. They felt as raw as his heart which as no longer racing but plodding slowly in dread. He'd never really seen Hana angry before. Hana had never walked away from him. 

Ever.

"Shit," he breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing this couple!


	12. Incandescent

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight

Let's GO!

Chapter Twelve

Incandescent

Zero shivered, his eyes hooded as he stared out of the window and into the night. The branches of the trees shook, the trembling leaves mirroring his emotions. Or maybe just the residual of Kaname's.

He was still out there, riding the currents of the night, his anger a taste on the wind. He wouldn't be surprised if humans, hunters and vampires alike suffered nightmares tonight. He had the feeling that he, himself would be getting no rest tonight, despite being so weary. He growled, low under his breath and turned to face the other three guilty occupants in the room. They were all fully dressed now, their earlier dishabille seeming like a clever illusion. He was still dressed in his hunter blacks.

"I need a physician," he announced without preamble and wanted to laugh at the surprised looks that were the response to his statement. _They thought I was going to ask about them._ But that would come later; when he sorted out his jumbled thoughts.

Kaname's reaction to that was the bond shaking between them, echoing his displeasure. Zero ignored him and the open link, focusing on the task at hand.

"Of course," Seiren murmured smoothly, her eyes shrewd on him.

"How long is that barrier going to hold," Yagari interrupted brusquely ignoring the white elephant in the room.

Zero waved off the significance of his answer. "A week at most."

Yagari's eyes traced the walls of the room as if he could see the lines of the enchantment. "It's not a hunter charm."

Zero shrugged his shoulders in frustration. "Does it matter?"

"You're losing more of your hunter side."

"And why is that coming up in this conversation?" Zero gave his former sensei a severe look though he was relieved that they were not broaching the topic of his pregnancy. He would delay that part as long as he could.

Yagari's black eyes were steady. "Just a comment, seeing as you used a vampiric charm versus a hunter one."

Zero huffed angrily, "Because being mated to me makes Kaname immune to hunter charms."

That was met with silence and Yagari's eyes twitched twice before he spoke again. "Are you immune to vampiric charms?" His voice only held a bland curiosity.

"Most of them, but not all of them," he responded smoothly, not letting them see his uneasiness of the subject. "And that doesn't leave this room."

"Ahem," Cross cleared his throat, deliberately loud, pulling Zero's attention to himself. "Just out of curiosity, which ones are you not immune to?"

He flushed before he could control the reaction. "The one ones between mates," he snapped. "And that's enough on that subject. Why don't you all start by telling me how Kaname figured out there was going to be an assassination attempt?"

Seiren's mouth tightened and Cross pushed his glasses further up his nose. From Yagari there was no tell tale reaction.

"Rumors." This from Seiren, her answer brief and succinct.

This time Zero's eyes held the depths of pure murderous intent. "Elaborate."

"Spies in the streets, an overheard conversation that a friend of a friend heard at an exclusive party, whispers on the wind. All dead ends unless you're good at puzzles."

Which she was.

"And the number of made vampires are increasing, " Zero muttered absently, his mind instantly going to work, trying to sort out who would want Kaname dead. Or who would gain the most from his death. "Which means there is a pureblood or several who profess their loyalty in open and conspire in secret to carry out their own agendas. Nothing new in that."

"And there's also the fact that the number of disappearances don't correlate to the number of newly risen. For instance," Seiren elaborated at Zero's arched brow. "In the last two months sixteen children have gone missing, but none of us has run into any newly risen child vampires."

"Sixteen?" Sudden nausea clawed at this throat and he swallowed deeply, taking shallow breaths to calm the abrupt dread he felt. "And how does that relate to the attempted murder?"

"It doesn't which is suspicious." Seiren crossed her arms and gave him a cool look. "I refuse to believe that we have two factions moving at the same time. It's too coincidental."

"Why in the hell wasn't I informed about this!" He could feel his head starting to pound as the implications began to sink in.

"Kaname has been resistant of late to involving you in matters that would cause you distress," Cross stated calmly, his tone delicate as though he were navigation land mines. "He's been very worried about you."

"And none of you have thought to ask why?" He snapped, turning swiftly to glare out of the kitchen window again as he could spear Kaname with a simple look through the darkness. "Did none of you find it peculiar that I wasn't taking an interest? Protecting humans is the Hunters Association responsibility!"

"Aaron has taken up the investigation," Cross spoke up. "We thought he was sharing those findings with you."

More like sharing them with Kaname.

Secrets upon secrets.

His nails dug into his palms as his fingers clenched into fists as overwhelming anger scorched him, tinging his vision in red. How many more secrets did Kaname have hiding behind the shadow of his soul? He couldn't underestimate his mate even after walking his mind with torches blazing. Kaname was an expert at shadow warfare and espionage. 

His anger was a quiet storm, his aura sweeping restlessly around the room.

"So no leads on the attempt or the kidnappings."

"There were no clues left behind, " Seiren answered softly. "It was as if they'd been-"

"Snatched by shadows," Zero finished her sentence bitterly, thinking of the phantom of the party. He turned from the window. "That's our connection. I'm going to take over the investigation from now on. Aaron no longer reports to me but to Kaname." He ignored their surprise and kept going. "Call a meeting tomorrow. Here. With the exception of Aaron." His tone cut off any questions they would have asked. He sounded distant. Unattached.

He stared outside, knowing Kaname was out there.

He felt cold, his anger boiling away because he was too tired, too dejected to sustain it. He was too-

"I'm hungry."

He grimaced as Cross popped out of his seat. "I'll make some-"

"Are you trying to kill me?" And besides, he wasn't planning on eating what someone else prepared for a long time. If ever again. "I'll make something. You get started on what I asked."

He didn't wait to see if they followed his orders. He let the world fall away as he was lost to the soothing cadence of the preparation.

And always Kaname's presence throbbed in his mind, silent and there.

He longed to fall into the heat of the bond and let it warm the ache of cold that'd plagued him since the closing of the bond and still persisted even after it was reopened. He still stood outside of it, his frothing emotions like clear glass where he and Kaname were joined, smooth, hard, lusterless glass. With a start, he realized that he'd erected another barrier, flimsy this time, between them, his distrust unconscious.

"Zero."

"Shit!" He cursed in pain as the knife he was using sliced across his finger. Seiren reached around him and plucked it from his hand. She placed it on the counter and turned him towards her. The room behind her was empty and her eyes were careful as she spoke.

"Do you have any idea what you are going to do when that charm wipes out?"

"No fucking clue," he muttered, looking down at the now healed cut. Apparently his healing was back in order. "And I don't have much time, " he explained unnecessarily. Seiren had taught him the charm after all. "It's not going to last more than five days and that's pushing it with Kaname."

"You are going to have to find a way to forgive him."

"Why?" His fury reemerged and he had to take deep breaths so as not to take it out on her. He couldn't blame her for being loyal. She'd been at Kaname's side far longer than he had.

Seiren's eyes were sympathetic. "Because you're his mate and he loves you, no matter that he took matters into his own hands."

"And is that going to be his excuse every time he crosses a boundary? Oh I love you, get over it?"

Her eyes were harder than her voice had been. "You are the only thing that helps him keep his balance. I fear what he would become if you walked away from him."

"And I'm supposed to what, just settle in my role as a good little wife?" He snarled, "And count the children he knocks me up with?"

That seemed to upset her more than any of the other words he'd spoken.

"I don't know what you tell you, but I do know that Kaname wasn't that far from the edge when he bonded you. If you take yourself and your children away from him, even I won't be able to save him. There will be nothing to keep him from going over. And we know how bad that will be."

She walked away, leaving him alone with the foundation of his meal and the shattered memories of the man he'd thought he knew.

TD

"Shit!"

Ichiru felt paralyzed, desire and indecision warring, anchoring him to the bed. The room, once so heated, felt as cold as the arctic shelf, the evidence of Hana's anger lingering in the air. The wound at his throat pulsed with the flow of his racing heart.

He didn't want to follow, but it was like a compulsion. He convinced himself to stillness as two different wishes tugged at him. It lasted a whole minute before his heart and body took over. It was like Aidou Hanabusa was his own personal black hole, drawing in him deeper into an abyss of insanity where captivated captivity was wanted. No…needed.

That need had been slowly eating away at him ever since Hana had forced him to acknowledge what was between them.

"Shit!"

He thumped his head against the door, splaying his hands across the wood in an attempt to not touch the knob. Hana's pain pulled at him, made his stomach churn. The fledgling bond burned within him.

_Five years of freedom._

It seemed a fleeting thing compared to the future before him. Tied to Hana for the rest of his life. An eternity of being at the beck and call of his mate.

Hana was his mate.

He faced the knowledge head on rather then going out the door. It was a shock to his system after denying it for so long.

Hana was his.

And he didn't deserve him.

He finally admitted that to himself as well. Hana was too bright. Too clean. He was life and vitality and sunlight. His light would shine on the innermost parts of himself and illuminate all of his dark corners. Reveal all of his dirty secrets and the dark demons that dwelled there.

He should just step back and leave-

His hand was on the doorknob, his heart and body in control now, acting where his mind simply debated. His feet followed the trail of Hana's ice through the living room to the great double glass doors. He forced himself to stop again.

Cold moonlight glittered through the ice-encrusted panels of glass, outlining Hana's tall, handsome figure. He clutched the stone bannister, the muscles of his back and arms corded from the strain. His head was bowed, as though he prayed to a nameless deity, his glorious hair swinging out to cover his face.

It broke something inside of him, this sight of Hana alone, covered in icy moonlight. His resistance shattered and crumpled into bitter dust. All of his excuses melted under the need to comfort his mate. His mate was never supposed to be unhappy and never because of him. He pressed his hands against the frosty glass and pushed outwards, still ruled by visceral instinct.

Hana's head whipped up as he took the first step into the frigid night, the stinging wind slipping under his pajamas to nip at his sensitive flesh.

"Ichiru."

He hands shook where they were attached to the glass. Concrete layered Hana's voice, running beneath it like stone. Such impeccable warning. It echoed the shrieking alarms inside his own head.

He took a second step and the keen wind eddied around him, pushing against him. Hana's warning given life by nature.

"Ichiru." Softer this time, yet no less of a warning than the first time. "If you come out here, I can't promise that I will be able to restrain…my instincts."

The third step was easier and the fourth easier still.

Hana didn't warn him again, nor did he turn as Ichiru approached, pushing through the wind. He hesitated on last time before he reached out and touched Hana voluntarily for the first time. Hana hissed and he sighed as the heat he was looking for spread from the contact. The alarms stopped shrieking in his head and the sharp wind died down. It was second nature to press close to the impressive expanse of Hanabusa's back. He laid his face against the tempting contours as his fear and uncertainty swirled away like mist before a storm. He inhaled the sweet fragrance of Hana's hair, the fabric of Hana's shirt cool beneath his cheek.

It felt comfortable to let his arms slide around Hana's waist as he anchored himself against sleek sinew and formidable strength and hung on for dear life.

Neither of them moved for a long time, each lost to his private thoughts, the heat of their connection a balmy oasis in the chill night air. Ichiru breathed shallowly, unwilling to break the tenuous link. He wanted to stay like this forever and keep the real world at bay. But that was wishful thinking and Hana broke their silent contemplations before he was really ready, reversing Ichiru's position in a seamless move of confident authority.

He found himself caught between cold stone and warm Hana. And it felt so right that he adverted his face so Hanabusa couldn't see the naked emotions that he knew were plain on his face. Hana didn't let him run away this time. And he could safely say that he wouldn't ever again. He didn't try to brace himself as Hana's fingers slipped into his hair, tugging so that his head was cradled in his large palm. Ichiru's lips parted in soundless protest as they were slightly separated so that Hana could look down onto his face.

The full force of Hana hit him. Electric blue twitched back the curtain of his emotions and stared into the windows of his soul. He didn't try to turn away again as the warmth flashed into full burning heat that seared the cold away completely. Need and the lust of desire made Hana's eyes bright. Gentleness and caring softened the blaze. Resolve and satisfaction tempered it. Comfortable sloughed away, uncovering an eternal tension that would tether them together for a lifetime.

"Why?"

His tongue flitted out to wet his lips as he tried to give a coherent answer. "B-because I couldn't bear to see you hurt."

Hana's fingers tightened in his hair, cutting off his stammering explanation. He swallowed, the emotions in Hana's eyes stripping him down to the truth. "I want you."

Hana let out a deep breath. "Finally!"

He gasped, his hands flying up to clench in the resilient flesh of Hana's shoulders as he was lifted, one thick, muscle lined arm cinching around his middle. The cold stone chilling his bottom didn't even register as his legs were forced open, Hana settling between them as if he belonged there. And of course he did. He was the missing part of Ichiru's soul. The half of him that lived in the sunlight.

That sunlit heat poured through him as Hana tilted his head back, lips rubbing over his in sweet, tantalizing brushes. It was a tender meeting, a serene connection of soft and firm over smooth and pliant. It burned him to the core as if it were the most ardent kiss in the world. His lips parted around a soundless whisper as he finally allowed himself to relax completely, delivering himself wholly into Hana's hands.

Hana nuzzled his mouth, sinking a little deeper into him so that their breaths mingled but not deepening it to a full kiss. Neither of them looked away as they sunk even deeper into the seamless melding, their hungry mouths searching out and memorizing every supple line of each other's lips, sought out the most tender, sensitive grooves. The quiet intensity of the barely there kiss taunted his bones, the aphrodisia a slow creeping thing that swept up from his feet to his hair.

He was gasping softly when Hana finally released his mouth, to kiss his chin and then settle into the juncture of his throat, the hand in his hair never loosening.

"Why?"

A different question this time and the one most difficult to answer. He opened his mouth and Hana growled, the vibrations stirring up excitement.

"The truth."

He paused, his eyes widening as he tried to articulate the truth. It was hard with Hana riding between his thighs, the sleek, powerful physique pressed tight to his smaller one.

"I-" He stopped, swallowing roughly against the lump in his throat. "I don't deserve you. You're too good for me."

He felt Hana's reaction to that in the drop in temperature before the leonine head rose so that he could connect their eyes again.

"What?" Surprise and anger twisted in his voice.

He hastened to explain before Hanabusa could work himself up even further. "The things I've done-"

"Were in a different life. A different you. Those memories don't belong here." Hana made a disgusted sound. "I can't believe you've been thinking this way the entire time. It pisses me off."

And a pissed off Hana was a forceful one.

The second kiss obliterated the illusion of control and he was swept away as Hana dove into hot, damp, intimate depths of him. The heat burned through him in sparkling shards of torrid craving. He succumbed to the truth of his yearning, opening himself wide to the relentlessly sensual plunder. Hana's tongue slid over the roof of his mouth, a silky tendril of flame that ignited an incandescent blaze of eroticism.

He moaned and sought that instrument of pleasure, tangling them together he tasted the sweet, decadent piquancy of his mate. The sea of flames burned away the lie of their skins as they strained against each other, leaving only the truth of their hunger as they sought the fevered heights of each other. He gasped in loss as Hana yanked his head back, the grip in his hair and around his waist becoming almost painful. Then his mouth was on the burning, throbbing wound, his tongue tracing over it.

He tried to jerk back as Hanabusa's intent became obvious. But there was no longer escape of any kind, no place that Hana would let him retreat to.

"Hana! Wait!"

"Shhhh," Hana crooned under his breath and he relaxed again for one soothing moment.

Sharp fangs slid along the vulnerable skin of his throat as Hana opened his mouth wide and then the honed tips plunged into him.

"Hana!" His cry was high and splintery with pain and he jolted in Hana's arms.

The bond he'd always felt just over the horizon snapped through him, Hana's ice expanding within him until it felt as if it were testing the limits of his body. Hana pulled, drinking deeply of his blood and the ice morphed into a blazing wildfire that raced through his blood, melding their psyches together. It hurt as two became one. The fire melted them down into one being only to remake them as two halves of a whole.

This time it was Hana who moaned, drawing again, and the blaze simmered down to shimmering glow that soothed the newly, minted pieces of them.

Ichiru blinked, seeing nothing, his body limp as a languorous pleasure washed everything away but the reality of Hana at his throat and the blood bond pulsing hungrily between them.

He wasn't afraid as he fell, the velvet darkness smoothing the world away.


	13. Unraveled

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight! (Shit!)

Let's GO!

Chapter Thirteen

Unraveled

The brush of plush, velvet lips at his throat, the heavy weight of Hana pressing him into the mattress, the sweltering heat of his mate's desire singing in his head, the cool heat of his aura caressing him. All these drew him from dark confines of slumber into a world of tactile sensation. His fingers clenched and he gasped as reality rushed in to fill the void. Silky hair brushing over the sensitive tips of his fingers sent a multitude of sensory sensations straight to his brain. His senses seemed more alive as he returned to life, the smell and feel of Hana rushing over him, even as his presence pulsed in the back of his head was disconcerting to his newly awakened senses. Hana's head lay, as it had the first time they'd lain together, in the alcove of his throat and shoulder his breath washing over the tender mark of his possession and Ichiru shivered in the cage of hot, heavy male, one of his arms was thrown to the side, the other curled around Hana's broad shoulders.

The long body that covered him was warmth, a heated silk designed to drive him insane. He lay sprawled beneath the man he would wake up with for the rest of his life, his head resting in a nest of pillows. Naked; legs parted, one knee high and pressed along Hana's sleek side. And oh, mmmn, his cock was pressed against Hana's. It was delicious; the feelings that the contact engineered in him. Warm pleasure swept up his back in a tingling rush and he tensed. His mate's golden skin burned him, mini supernovas of heat that exploded at each collision point. Very slowly, he curled his hips, very deliberately stroking the turgid length of his erection against Hana's. He really had no defense against the desire that struck him, denial no where in his future as he gave in to the impulse. He felt electrified from the inside out, his back bowing slightly as a muted groan escaped his swollen lips, the sensation fed back to him through their foundling link on a double scale overwhelming.

"Oh," and then, "Hanabusa."

A deep sound of pleasured contentment rumbled out of Hana's chest. it spiked through in his mind. Contentment and need. Totally focused on him.

It was enough to send him running for the hills.

If he could that was.

If he had been willing.

But every tendon of Hana wrapped around Ichiru, from the way it felt. And every erogenous zone was lit up like a company Christmas party, daring him to take the first step. He didn't want to. Couldn't. The mental links seemed to coddle his every nerve,

Hana tensed and shifted, trying to free himself. It was a failure as far as epic failures went, Hana shifting with him so that he gained no footholds to freedom.

That would never happen again. He was too greedy for Hanabusa's touch.

That thought was slightly bitter, but insignificant in the wake of the bond that made it's presence known in the low, fierce throbbing in the back of his head. Hanabusa was there, the roots of his mind so entrenched in Ichiru's that the silver haired hunter knew that escape had eluded him on the ultimate level. Where he ended Hana began. Where Hana began he ended. It was a circle of vicious proportions for one who didn't like to be imprisoned. Yet here he was.

_Mated._

_Blooded._

_Chained._

He felt it in the bright golden link that connected them, by the pulsing mark of ownership that throbbed at his throat, reveled in the hot, male prison that pressed him deep in to the sumptuous mattress.

His concerns melted,swirled away like so much excess water down a shower drain under the wanton greed that filled his soul. A greed that was returned twofold.

He gasped as the sensation was fed to him, his fingers tightening in such a way that Hana would only be able to move normally with his express consent. His body, following the blatant need, rippling sinuously, taking any contact with his mate that he can get. Eyes still clenched closed, he tried to make his fingers relax their grip, tried to distance himself from the pure emotions surging through him, the pure lust. But the earthly compulsion that had pushed him onto the balcony pushed him to stroke his body against the calescent form draping his. The heat simmered between them and he was at a loss to deny the burn as it ate through him. He needed Hana.

The sound that emerged from Hana this time was darker, a predator stretching to test the limits of its cage. It vibrated low in the darker parts of him that only Hana could expose, his body fully attuned to his mate.

He was the dawn to Ichiru's night, Ichiru the dusk of his day.

Perfect compliments.

It was exhilarating, enlightening. Frightening.

He finally opened his eyes, the mental bombardment overwhelming. Only to be overwhelmed by the physical. The expanse of Hana's splendid golden body stretched out before his eyes, slamming the physical element into him all over again. His lilac eyes drank in the sight of of the sculpted tendons that made up Hana's unrivaled physique, his hands itching to follow the clean lines. His response was raw. Elemental, the sound from his own throat one of carnal distress. The sight of Hana made him want to touch. To feel Hana filling him in other ways. He barely resisted the urge to run his hands down the perfect body, and knew when Hana gave a satisfied chuckle that he'd felt the impulse as well.

Soft hair grazed his throat and cheek when Hanabusa raised his head to look down at him, his eyes glinting with familiar warmth. The movement pressed them together tighter and Ichiru couldn't quite stifle the moan at the elevated contact of their bodies, quivering minutely. He licked his lips, trying to articulate.

"What-"

Hana anticipated his question, his blue eyes glowing down at him like heavenly sapphires. "You can't resist me. Your body, your mind recognizes me as your mate. As such it is only natural that you want to touch me. Want me." A brilliant smile transformed the dim light of the room to shining. "It will be this way until the end."

Ichiru blinked, eyes wide around the corners. "Forever?"

Hana stretched lazily atop him, deliberately, hot, golden skin sliding against warm, silver. Ichiru let out a sound of reluctant pleasure and smug delight filled his head. "Always."

Ichiru met his azure gaze, knowing that Hana could feel all of his emotions. 

The need, the want, the fear.

Hana huffed impatiently and suddenly Ichiru found himself half freed as his mate reared up, his hands stationed on the mattress near his head. His cock slid along Ichiru's forcing a small, breathy sound from him, his leg pressing harder against Hana as the decadent sensations speared down the center of him. It was like a breathless free fall you knew you couldn't stop until you hit the bottom. Hana repeated the motion, eyes intent on his face. Ichiru didn't look away, his own eyes at half mast. The dark glint of emotion in his mate's eyes fascinated him even as he shied away from it.

"Your fear is unwarranted."

"It's not," Ichiru countered softly, his eyes falling completely shut. The absence of sight heightened the tight feel of the mental links chaining him. Cautiously he flexed his mind, attempting to distance himself. The links snapped even tighter. He gasped, looking up at Hana again. "See?"

If he expected Hana to feel repentant, he was coloring with the wrong crayon. The trickling river of satisfaction became a flooding waterfall. Blue darkened to midnight. "I did warn you before you followed me."

An acute jab of pain permeated their shared link and Ichiru realized that it was his, the image of a vulnerable Hana covered in icy moonlight stabbing into him again.

Yes, that was why he was here, trapped underneath his mate like a sacrificial offering. As much as he felt like running from the intimate, possessing bond, the thought of Hana hurt bled his heart. He reached up with shaky hands, not willing to go through that again, slipping his fingers through glossy hair. He brought Hana back down to him, rubbing his lips hesitantly over his bonded's.

Surprise thumped the bond.

It was the first time that he'd initiated a kiss.

Indeed tonight seemed a night of firsts.

Hana groaned, settling his weight so that they were connected chest to cock. He didn't attempt to deepen the kiss, content, his prize within reach, to let Ichiru lead. Ichiru nipped his full, bottom lip in retaliation then flicked it over the non existent wound in silky persuasion. Instinct had him curling his other leg and he trembled as smooth skin caressed the inside of his thighs. He breathed harshly, angling his head to fit their lips together perfectly as Hana had taught him.

He wasn't content to let it stay platonic. He slid their mouths together, enjoying the tingling rush of pleasure. Hana's own parted slightly, inviting him inside. It was a challenge he couldn't resist. He wanted to soothe his mate, an irrational response to his fear, knowing that it only hastened his own surrender. With Hana's pleasure beating at him, he found that he didn't care.

Time seemed to freeze for the both of them as his tongue snuck out, breeching the slim opening, sliding past Hana's teeth, dipping into the lush heat of his mouth. The simmering fire between them burst into a burning firestorm with just that small, tentative touch. Intent on vanquishing the cold of Hana's pain, Ichiru pressed harder, opening his lips wider so that he could taste and touch. The sensitive grooves of Hana's mouth seemed to call to him and he let himself be coaxed inside, taking Hana's shuddering breath into him. He lapped at the nerve laden center of his tongue, curling his own around it in a slinky, sensuous tangle, trying to lure Hana into his own mouth. He wanted to feel Hana sinking deep inside of him, wanted that addictive, drugging pleasure that his mated had introduced into his world. His taste, like the sweetest, warmth ripened honey smothered the fear of losing himself, replacing it with a bewitching thrill that sang through their link. His body unwittingly joined the impromptu seduction, rocking slowing, teasing them.

He felt Hana's nails sink into the mattress beside his head, his control tightly balanced as he struggled to let Ichiru indulge. And indulge Ichiru did, learning Hana's weak spots with wanton forays that turned into a carnal battle as Hana sought to unravel him, his lips circling Ichiru's tongue and sucking gently.

"Mmmmnh!" The pleading whine was indecent in the quiet of the room and Hana's reaction was instantaneous. He took over the kiss in a sweeping stroke, his mouth forcing Ichiru's wide for the sensual plundering, his hands releasing the mattress to curl around his hips. He held him down to slide the rigid length of his erection against his with firmer, faster strokes, the dampness of their arousal lending a silken friction to his movements. Ichiru's legs fell open bonelessly, the tension unbearable, his hands clutching at Hana's shoulders as he canted his hips to catch every lustful movement.

It shouldn't feel this good, the sensation of Hana's hot slick body against his, his tongue deep in his mouth, throwing him into a hedonistic free fall. But It felt so right that he couldn't tear himself away. Following Hana's lead he wrapped his lips around that talented tongue and sucked. Torrents of lust inundated the bond in waves and Ichiru groaned, hands stroking over his pliable skin. Hana broke the kiss and allowed his mouth to follow. A love bite bruised his shoulder, marked his chest with red, purple marks that would visible for days. He squirmed, trying to get closer as his emotional restraints broke. This was his mate and he could deny him nothing

He tore his mouth away in sudden desperation. "Hana!"

He didn't know what he was begging for but Hana did. Paralyzing triumph blazed between them as hands began to explore his body. His aura responded to his needs, cinching around Ichiru like a golden chain. An unsubtle reminder that he belonged to the golden one. Hana rose over him, on his knees between his spread thighs, separating them completely. His eyes flickered open in dismay, hands reaching for the source of his torment. "Don't-"

His frantic words were cut off when Hana pushed his legs wider, leaving him completely open to his gaze. Shadows of imperative need darkened his mate's eyes as they trailed over him, taking in every pale line of his body. Ichiru would have blushed if his need hadn't eclipsed the impulse. Hana's gaze was shadowed and hungry, leaving nothing untouched as it roved over him, stopping on the pale curve of his wet erection. The throbbing deep in his blood intensified, his cock standing at hard attention, pearly beads of pre cum trickling from the engorged head.

"So fucking beautiful." Hana's voice was hushed. Aroused. Deep with longing. "Can I touch you?"

"Ah-" Ichiru paused and wet his lips with the tip of his tongue. "Yes." As if he needed to ask with the silverette almost undone before him. "I want you too."

The sound that rumbled out of Hana's chest belonged on some hot, sun drenched delta where kings ruled, his eyes so dark with desire they were almost black. And he resembled the predators that dominated that realm as he slid back over Ichiru, his lips skimming over the silver flesh of his thigh. They followed the sensitive curve, nuzzling into the cove where it met his body, tongue tasting lightly before moving on to his true prize.

Ichiru flinched at the sizzling backlash of Hana's mouth covering his tip. "Hana!" He tried to sit up, tried to get away as he saw exactly where this was headed. Hana's large hands shoved him back to the bed, his eyes lit with unmistakable command, mouth hovering. Those eyes promised his torment would be much more severe if he was not allowed his way. As if he weren't already torturing him with anticipation.

"You said that you would only touch!"

"I just want to taste you," Hana breathed and Ichiru glared down at him as balmy heat skated over his responsive skin. There was no just when Hana touched him. He'd unraveled him with just a few kisses, he could only imagine what would happen with Hana's hot mouth around him, sucking….

The blush he'd avoided moments ago flushed down his body at the thought and he looked away hoping that the loss of sight would cool down his heated flesh. But that only made it worse and he was unprepared when sultry heat encompassed the head of his straining cock. His eyes snapped back to his mate. Indeed, he seemed unable to keep the man out of his sights. His vision was a bit hazy as Hana sucked, his tongue flitting out, finding all of his weaknesses as Ichiru had done to him earlier. He mewled, his hips bucking up into that steamy mouth, watching as Hana slowly devoured his length. Every touch was magnified through the bond, the feedback from their feelings looping back to stun him. He was feeling Hana's mouth smoothing over the throbbing, pulsing veins, even as the taste of himself fired his tastebuds. It was beyond anything he'd ever felt and he flopped back onto the sumptuous pillows, the indescribable bliss making him lightheaded, his body mindlessly slave to the mouth sliding down his cock.

Hana's obvious appreciation of his taste filtered through the bond, acerbating the situation. The feel of lips slowly engulfing him to the base was dizzying. When his tip hit the back of Hana's throat his hands leapt up to twine in silky, golden hair, the needy whine issuing from his throat echoing off the walls. He was too caught up in the delirious delight to notice, his cock caught in the airtight grip of Hana's mouth, his senses ravished. But his mate did. He sucked, tongue tracing the thick veins that ran down his shaft, savoring every line, delighting in every reaction as Ichiru's fingers caught in his hair, his hip bucking up in helpless, mindless ecstasy. The wet heat surrounding him felt sublime and he assumed that it couldn't get better.

Hana purred.

And he was lost.

The vibration trembled up his spine in a sizzling display of orgasmic pleasure behind his abruptly close eyelids. He was helpless to stop as his cock jerked, creamy liquid spilling down his mate's throat in a grand wash. He thrust helplessly, caught in the wild river of completion, his body taut with the strain of it, buffeted as though he were a leaf in a strong wind. He sank back into his own skin, his throat raw as if he'd screamed on his way up. Hana took his sweet time relinquishing his pulsing, softening dick, tongue flickering to catch every last drop of his lost control.

Bleary reality swirled around him, minutes later as he attempted to recuperate. The soft sound of the bedside drawer open and closing didn't even register, Hana's heavy body returning to cover his completely. He was sensitive to the touch, the hands cupping his ass too much for his all ready devastated faculties. Cool, slick fingers slid over his opening as sharp teeth teased the hollow of his shoulder. "Hana," He protested weakly, "I can-"

"Would you deny me?" Commanding, ringed with darkness, that voice was everything he expected from a vampire mate. His body acted instinctively to the claim, his legs opening wider, obeying without qualm.

That infernal feel of satisfaction traveling through the bond then, "The bond is not complete. Only taking you completely will accomplish that. To leave you this way would only cause you pain Ichiru. The need you would feel to consummate the bond would be torture. And you need to feed."

Until this moment, he hadn't even thought about his bloodlust. The mention of it, brought his weakness to the fore. Gasping, he pushed his eyelids open, focusing on the golden vision in front of him. It was the thick, muscular line of Hana's throat. He swallowed, recoiling even as his body sought to make the decision for him. He shook his head, moaning with the sudden hunger. "I'm- I don-"

He would be thoroughly lost. No return would ever be available to him.

"Do you think there is now?" A slim finger smoothed around his anus, seeming to stroke over every individual crease, probing gently. "I've claimed everything thing that you are. Denying it would just be your stubbornness. You are mine and you always will be."

Ichiru opened his mouth to protest and it was lost as Hana pressed, breeching the portal of his body with a slow, slick, deliberate movement. His back bowed as the pad of said finger rubbed over the walls of his narrow opening, lodging within him as if it belonged there.

"I do belong here," Hana moaned. "So tight and perfect. I can't wait to feel you wrapped around me. I think I'll stay inside you for an eternity." The finger withdrew and then pushed back in. Ichiru keened, tugging on Hana's hair, silently protesting. He felt full, the pinch of pleasure/pain driving him crazy. He was still sensitive from his recent orgasm, his body in no position to deny what his mate wanted when it was obviously what it wanted.

He frowned, employing the bond for the first time. _You are taking advantage of this….connection._

Hana chuckled above him. _Just as you are drawn to me, so am I to you._ He retreated, adding a second finger to stretch him. Ichiru hissed. The second finger hurt more than the first. It felt as if Hana was trying to measure the limits of his body. As if he were searching.

Lips pressed against his neck over the mating mark, sucking and he faltered as pain and pleasure tangled within him. Teeth joined the fray and he exhaled strongly, his resistance breaking down like ice between strong teeth. His cock twitched, the twined sensations re-peaking his interest. And he could do nothing but accept it, the possessive strength of his mate overcoming his. The pads Hana's fingers rubbed over the walls off of his ass slowly, and the discomfort finally ebbed away, leaving his with nothing but the gratuitous feelings of want.

Hana teased him slowly, drawing out his desire, his fingers deliberately avoiding the spot that he knew would make the silverette beneath him shatter into a million pieces. Ichiru was not pleased, his hands swiping down his torso to cup Hana's ass trying to pull him in, his legs open obscenely wide as he tried to get his golden one to do more than touch him.

"Damn it!" He gasped finally. "Do something!"

"Do you want me inside of you?" The question was rhetorical. Hana could feel his urgency. He answered any way.

"Yes! Hurry! I can't- I can-"

Hana laughed softly, the torrid heat of his breath agitating his mark. "I find that I'm in the mood to oblige you."

Ichiru whimpered as the broad wet head of Hana's cock pressed against his opening, his fingers wrapped around the base of his thick shaft. His mate paused, his bright hair falling forward to cover them. It felt like heaven on Ichiru's overheated, stimulated skin, his nails digging into golden skin. It hurt like nothing he'd ever felt, but being without Hana would hurt much worse so he ignored it and accepted his mate into his body. He didn't look away as Hana sank into his tight passage, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. Hana didn't look away either, his cerulean eyes taking in every nuance of his reaction, his absolute pleasure peaking through the bond. His fingers swiped through the wetness on his cheeks a moment before he leaned down and took Ichiru's mouth in a fierce kiss, that obliterated every thought in his head but him, sliding deep until he was seated to the hilt.

Ichiru's eyes slid shut completely, a tremulous cry escaping him. Hana filled him, pressed to the core of him, the pulse of his cock matching his heartbeat. Soft kisses fell on his face and throat, soothing away the pain. The world stilled as Ichiru adjusted around him. Suddenly hands were curled in his silver hair, tipping his head until his lips caressed the strong, corded tendons of Hana's throat.

"Drink."

There was no way that he could have said no at that point, with Hana covering him, his scent saturating the air that he breathed, his mate buried within him. His teeth scraped soft skin, sliding in until the potent taste of life flowed over his tongue. He moaned as he was hit on three fronts, the mental links compressing on him until he felt so wrapped up in Hana that he was sure he wouldn't ever be able to tell them apart.

"You feel so good." Hana's voice was husky with pleasure, the dark texture rubbing against him until he thought that he would go crazy. With his mouth full he could only respond mentally.

_Move._

Hana chuckled. _Are you sure?_

_MOVE._

_As you wish._

He shuddered as Hana withdrew a small restrained distance then drove back into him fiercely. It was all he could do to keep his mouth at Hana's throat, the sensation of Hana moving inside him almost unbearable. The bond bloomed between them as Hana set up an aggressive rhythm, the thick club of his desire filling him to the limit, his blood an electric current inside him. He tore his mouth away from Hana's throat, his eyes flashing open, his gasping breath loud in the room.

Hana withdrew until just the head of his erection was lodged in the ring of muscle, his blue gaze holding Ichiru's as he slowly submerged the massive width of his cock in the heat of his body again, driving into the center of sensation, causing Ichiru to arch off the bed.

"Oh shit Hana! That's-

"Oh?"

His mate pulled out again and slammed back into him remorselessly, pressing solidly against his prostate. Overwhelmed, the riotous sensations running rampant through him, Ichiru reached for his aching, leaking cock only to have Hana push his hand aside.

"Only I can bring you to orgasm as is my right."

Hana smiled slyly. "And I don't think I want that to be any time soon."

He was true to his word and soon Ichiru was begging, Hana's erection moving smoothly in and out of his sleek channel, the day withering into another night, the pleasure slowly destroying them both, remaking them as the bond opened a new unexplored world.


	14. Possession

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight (SHIT!)

Let's GO!

Chapter Fourteen

Possession

The first thing he was going to do was apologize to Zero.

Then he was going to kill him in a terrifically horrible manner, revive him, and then do it all over again. He certainly hadn't been as forthcoming about the whole bonding thing. Definitely not to account for the possessive creature holding him captive.

Ichiru gasped, taking his first breath of air in what felt like hours as Hana's tongue slid out of his throat. Indeed it seemed Hana's tongue had been down his throat for hours. The hand holding his arms behind his back tightened on his wrists as did the fingers in his hair and Hana leaned down and bit his throat sharply. He whimpered, writhing in Hana's arms, clenching around the cock buried to the very end of his body. His own twitched in sympathy, rising hard and long between them, aching with unfulfilled desire. Denied because of Hana's sadistic need to see him come undone from his touch only.

"You're not allowed to think of anyone else but me," Hana snarled, his blue eyes fathomless in his possessive need.

Ichiru glared back at him, or tried to, his own lilac glazed from the mix of pleasure and pain. He swallowed hard, unable to break their staring match, licking his kiss plumped lips as he tried to formulate an answer.

"I hate you." The words would have had more impact had they not been issued in a breathy sigh.

"Do you?" Hana pulled his head back so that his throat was on taut display, lips feathering over his mating mark, his hips driving his cock just a little deeper, stroking solidly against his prostate.

"Fuck!" He jolted, brilliant stars blanking out the room for a moment, the kaleidoscope of sensations shooting up his spine. It felt as if Hana's mark of possession and his dick were connected in the center of him.

"You bastard," He moaned. "Let me come!"

"You've come twice all ready," Hana teased, brushing his lips back and forth, clearly savoring the way Ichiru tensed around him. "And I haven't come once. Don't you think it's my turn now?" His amusement streaked through their shared link.

"I hate you," he whispered petulantly.

His mate had been at this game for over an hour, pinning Ichiru in his lap; on his erection as he nibbled, licked, bit, and fed from him, rocking in and out of him a mere inch; tormenting him with the constant pressure on the concealed erogenous zone within his body.

As a result, Ichiru was spread wantonly around him, feet planted flat against the mattress, his knees near Hana's shoulders, his come coating them both. His chest was smudged with blood, his body quivering as he rode the edge of ecstasy, desperate for the sweet fall of release.

"That's twice you've said that," Hana murmured, each soft word sending paroxysms of delight through his system. "I think you deserve a lesson in how much you don't hate me."

Ichiru tried to shake his head at that, but he was held too firmly, his capture complete.

Hana laughed and suddenly his mouth was being invaded once again, his senses ravished, that sly, sensuous tongue plunging into him again. He could only accept it helplessly, the taste of his blood and Hana's honeyed taste almost enough to send him into cataclysmic free fall. Almost, but not quite, just like his mate wanted.

Oh, yes, he was definitely going to kill his brother; or go find a copy of Vampire Mannerisms, and study the section on overly, possessive sadistic mates whose main goals were to see you undone, only to put you together and repeat the process again and again.

 _You have no idea._ Hana's smug mental voice filled the partially closed bond.

But he was afraid he did. The silent, charged tension he'd constantly felt between Zero and Kaname. The way they gravitated towards each other even when Zero was angry with his mate for being overly territorial and dominant. The times when they'd disappear for days at a time. How they appeared content when they reappeared. The small touches and kisses they shared no matter who was around.

 _…..It depends on who is doing the owning…._ Zero's words made so much sense now. Even as angry as he was now from Hana's torment, the thought of another touching him was repulsive. But Hana. They'd been drawn to each other from the first moment, the first taste of Hana's blood reanimating him. the intense way his eyes had studied him from the beginning. The slowly awakening sensual awareness between them as the years passed. The way Hana's touch seemed to beguile him. The hurt he'd felt when he felt that he'd hurt Hana. He understood now that he hadn't stood a chance of denying him.

_Ichiru_

The jealousy was clear in Hana's tone.

_Focus on me only!_

As if he wouldn't with Hana filling his body to bursting, his kiss just short of brutal. His hips rocked up and Ichiru breathed harshly around his tongue.

_Please!_

_Not yet,_ Hana reprimanded him softly. You feel so good. I want to stay inside you forever.

Hana had closed the bond partially so that their combined pleasure wouldn't send him over, but now he allowed a trickle of his feelings to seep through. Ichiru moaned, tears wetting the corners of his eyes.

_Let me touch you. Please.I want to taste you._

Imagined his mouth sliding over the amber crown of his cock, tasting the sweetness that he was pretty sure that was unique to Hana.

_I want to drown in you._

Imagined their shared ecstasy when Hana finally let them fall.

Hana growled and suddenly he was on his back, trapped in his original position, his hands free. He immediately reached for his golden one, making his imagination real, his fingers sliding over wide shoulders, his nails testing the resilience of his skin before moving on to stroke patterns of fire down Hana's chest. He almost whimpered Hana still refused to move. He curled his legs around his waist, cinching them tightly and groaning when it only pressed Hana deeper.

_Please! Please! Please!_

_I love it when you beg._

Hana gripped his hips, holding him down as he slid out of him until only the broad tip of him was lodged inside him. Then he drove back into him in a slow, lingering thrust, the long length of his cock sliding gently over his center of pleasure, letting the bond open fully. Ichiru attempted to buck up into the thrust and made a muted sound of frustration around Hana's tongue.

 _You're so impatient,_ his mate chided, that infernal amusement saturating their private link. We have the rest of our lives. He pressed deep and groaned at Ichiru's tight, slick heat. Let me indulge.

Ichiru shuddered raking his nails down Hana's chest in lustful ire. Hana hissed above him and jabbed sharply. Ichiru mewled at the direct pressure to his prostate, a rainbow of colors igniting behind his closed eyelids, the dual ropes of their pleasure chaining them even more tightly than before. It was insane. He could feel Hana locked deep inside him, feel the clench of himself around his cock. The feelings overlapped in a crashing, sensual crescendo that drowned out the world. He began to beg incoherently, shivering beneath Hana as his body hit a plateau of excitement that he couldn't cross without Hana's permission.

_Please…you…..need…..come._

A terrible triumph surged through the bond; would have pissed him off if he hadn't been a mindless wreck under the onslaught of other, more pertinent emotions. All he could discern through the chaotic throes was a slicing need that cut through the last thread of himself, leaving him wide open. And suddenly Hana was in the core of him, his mind and body tangling in the depths of him. The first thrust bowed his back off the bed, so deep and deliberate that for a moment it felt as if Hana's cock and tongue met in the middle. And then Hana was sliding away, driving in harder, the flux and flow of his rhythm deliciously merciless and focused, finally giving Ichiru what he craved, shuttling in and out of the willing body under him. Ichiru arched, moaning and gasping into Hana's mouth, his legs spread in a lewd display of compliance.

Turbulent fire brewed through the link in rushing flames as Hana reamed his sleek sheath, devouring the universe around them. Burning away everything but their desperate greed of each other. The glowing links of their bond hardened, forged in the heat of their need. Ichiru stiffened as it snapped taut, the savage inferno sweeping over them in a wild conflagration of want and need leaving nothing behind but the untamed, debauched ashes of their completion.

Coming down from his Hana induced high was like falling from the sun, it left him breathless and limp with his mate sprawled bonelessly over him. Not quite cold because his mate is still draped over him, but still colder and the feeling that he wanted Hana inside him again now drew his unease again. The desire is paramount even though he'd just experienced the most delectable orgasm of his life.

Yes, he did owe his brother an apology. Because how can one refute this, this need?

_I feel the same._

He flinched, the bond too new, the voice in his head still unexpected. Hana pressed soothing kisses to his throat, his lazy contentment tinged with desire.

_I'm not going to forgive your for that, you brute._

Soft laughter tickled his skin and Hana rose over him, forcing his eyes open. "I have a lifetime to gain your forgiveness Ichiru." His eyes were warm as he said it and he was rolling off Ichiru, vacating the bed. He shivered watching Hana walk to the bathroom and disappear inside, wanting nothing more than to call him back. His mate was glorious in his nakedness and he was surprised again by his own desire. Because he couldn't help it, he tracked Hana through the bond, the contact more soothing than he'd expected, watched Hana start the shower.

In moments Hana was back in his actual view, his strong hands lifting him from the rumbled sheets of their bed. The ease with which Hana lifted him only intensified his excitement. A tendril of resentment flowed through the bond causing Hana's hold to tighten slightly, though he didn't say a word, holding Ichiru against his chest as he stepped under the hot fall of water. Silence stretched, not exactly comfortable, wrought with the feeling of a newly bonded couple.

"Is there something wrong with wanting me?"

"No," he grumbled, realizing too late that his thoughts had hurt. Not him surely, but his mate yes.

"Then stop thinking it," Hana ordered, pushing him against the cool tiles of the shower.

Ichiru couldn't fight it, so he surrendered himself, reaching up to pull Hana's mouth down to his while steam filled the room. Strong hands clasped the fullness of his ass lifting him into the urgent, almost desperate strokes and again he was lost.

In Hana.

TD

He sat up abruptly, wondering what had awakened him. Then he realized that this wasn't real, that the bed he lay in wasn't anything he was familiar with. Nor was the room, not that he could see it in the dim candle light. The bed was huge, the immense dark posters rising from each corner and seeming to continue into the rafters of the room. Dark rosewood, he noted, resembling the burnished waves of Kaname's hair, the sheets silky and silvery, the canopy floating to the floor the same color. As was the soft robe he wore. He ascertained this immediately, glancing down at himself. The diamond chains around his wrists glowed in the almost non existent light of the room he could barely make out. Except for one place.

His glance was drawn, almost against his will, to the left, to the slim opening in the canopy. It was the only sight available to him and he was not surprised to find Kaname. The first sight of his husband sent a frisson of agitation through him. It was not that Kaname was not immaculate, he always was in these dreams. It was the darkened taint waving around him, as though his aura was steeped in hell. His mate sat in what only could be described as a throne, his head leaned against the back of it, the elaborate gold spires rising above his head, his eyes closed. His auburn hair waved to his shoulders, spilling over the black shirt he wore. Zero took that moment to study him hungrily. He felt a moment of shame. No matter what his mate did, the pull was there, tugging him back. His mate's torment reached out to him, trying to draw him in. He stubbornly remained where he was, looking for an escape route.

He touched the curtain on the far end of the bed and found that it had hardened, something like crystalized amber. So….no, no escape there. He turned back to his mate.

Though he affected an air of repose, Zero could feel the tension radiating from his mate, his dark aura emanating around the room, gentle still as it touched him. He shivered as it slipped under the robe, stroked across tender skin, settling on his stomach as if it could touch the babies inside. Then he flinched as it probed Kaname's mark as if in warning. He couldn't take his eyes away from his mate. His fingers twitched involuntarily in the sheets as he curbed the desire to go to his mate and stroke his pain away. Suddenly he was angry. At his mate. At himself. At a destiny that deemed that he would be under this selfish vampire's whim for the rest of his life.

"Kaname." His voice was harsher than he'd intended in the silence of the foreign room.

His mates eyes slid open slowly and a myriad of emotions blazed in his eyes. They speared Zero where he sat, taking his breath away. He marveled that Kaname's aura wasn't destroying the room around them.

"I would never hurt you Amaya." Kaname's mouth quirked at the corner. "Not even in a dream."

"Why are we here. I thought I told you-"

"Come here."

The hard command cut through his words and he bristled visibly.

"Hell no!" He gritted out, his fingers tangling in the sheets as he fought not to obey.

Dark eyes flickered to the bed and then back to him. Kaname's smile was lazy, dangerous anticipation thrumming through the bond. "Would you rather I came to you?" He asked gently.

Zero froze. That very gentleness was threatening, the tone soft and clear. His body responded in kind, readying itself for Kaname's attention.

"Bastard." But he got off the bed, scooting to the edge until his feet hit the warm floor. There was no way he was letting Kaname get anywhere near a bed with him. Not that it really mattered. Kaname saw any surface as available, he reflected bitterly.

He approached cautiously, aware of Kaname's aura the entire way across the room. When he was in within reach, Kaname reached out and snagged his wrist, drawing him forward to sit beside him on the throne. It seated the both of them, that was how big it was. Zero stared straight ahead, refusing to acknowledge his mate. They did not speak, the tension winding between them, the silence stretching into awkwardness as they waited for the other to speak.

Zero huffed angrily. "This is not giving me space."

"I'm not letting you get rid of our children," Kaname countered hardly.

"What a great conversation," Zero sneered sarcastically. "Maybe the next one will be as stimulating."

"Our children are needed," Kaname tried, keeping his voice deceptively soft. Soft as though he were a wild animal pawing at the ground for an attack.

"Now?" Zero finally turned to look at him but looked away quickly when the urge to touch got stronger. "It could have waited."

"For how long do you think our reign would have remained stable with the divide you put between us?"

He frowned. "Divide?" How could they ever be divided? They were so deeply entrenched in one another heart, mind and soul they were practically one person.

"We've been married for five years and you still think of me as a vampire and you a hunter. Even though we've merged, you still categorize us. Will you still be able to do so when our children are both?"

"I don't-" Zero snapped his mouth shut. It was true. With the exception of their closest, he did keep the vampire nation at arms length so to speak. It dawned on him, suddenly, that his children would be of both nations. A perfect balance of the two, one indistinguishable from the other. They would never see themselves in an absolute view. It would natural for them to think of themselves as vampires who were hunters. How would he feel then? He realized, with a start, that he'd already classified them as hunters.

He grimaced, eyes flashing to Kaname at the same time that his mate reached for him. The warm hand around his nape stopped him from retreating and he jolted, feeling the wildness leaping beneath Kaname's skin. Kaname stared down at him, gaze inscrutable. Zero stared back silently. They were caught in that moment, the coldness within eased slightly by that small touch, hunger looping between them. The tantalizing beat of Kaname's heart throbbed in his blood and he licked his lips, his need unappeased by their single night together. Despite his anger he needed. Needed his mate inside him, sating their hunger until the universe was drowned in it. Until he couldn't remember why he was so angry.

He blinked, the hard length of Kaname's cock rubbing against his ass. When had the pureblood dragged him onto his lap?

"I did not drag you. You climbed here." Kaname's voice was smug, his hand still tight around his neck.

"Hmph." Zero's expression settled into severe lines. "This is by no means an agreement," he snarled. But he didn't move.

"I'll enjoy convincing you." Kaname smiled and there was relief there as though he'd expected Zero to never touch him again. He tugged and Zero couldn't resist leaning forward, the press of warm, soft lips against his forehead mesmerizing.

"Now about your punishment."

Zero stiffened. "What?" He tried to draw away, pushing against Kaname's chest. He faltered slightly when his hands molded over the well defined muscles. Kaname's hand became an unbreakable chain, his own expression becoming carefully blank.

"You separated yourself from me when you need me the most," he imparted carefully his fingers spearing into silky, silver hair and tugging until Zero lay supine in his lap, draped across him. "You need to feed from me everyday while you carry our children and there are assassins out there who want nothing more than to see us dead. And yet you have put yourself in a vulnerable position. This is unacceptable."

"Hey! They just want to kill _you!_ " Zero protested and then flinched at Kaname's hard frown.

For the first time since he'd awakened in this dream, Kaname exhibited anger. No, not just anger he was livid. He pulled Zero's head back so that was stretched taut, his free hand swiping down to loosen the sash of his robe.

"And now they have a free chance, seeing as I won't leave your side."

Zero's heart dropped to his stomach as he thought of his mate monitoring him patiently, keeping a vigilant eye on him from outside of Cross' house while he remained inside. Open to attack.

_Fuck!_

"That would be my line." Kaname hummed in appreciation as he stroked pliant skin, his hand skimming over Zero's chest to settle on his still flat abdomen. He paused, his eyes lightening, pleasure radiating from every pore. "Curious. I'd intended to keep you here, balanced on the edge of orgasm until you were desperate to return to me, but now I find that I only want to touch you. Touch our children. Can you feel them?" Now that calm voice was reverent, awed and the warmth of comfort swirled around them, their craving morphing into something gentler, quieter.

"Did it ever occur to you that one of our children will kill the other?" Zero tried desperately to put the situation into perspective. "Or that one of them will be born severely weakened if they both make it?"

Kaname shook his head, sighing softly. "You are doing it again. Our children are not just hunters and they are strong. Both of them. Can you not feel them?"

He had not. He hadn't allowed himself to truly connect with his babies, knowing that it would make his decision harder when the time came.

"There will be no decision to make." Kaname sounded confident in that. "Come."

His mind coiled around Zero's and they sank, riding along the sliver cords that connected them to their babies, the links just as strong as theirs. Zero couldn't find the strength to resist and he found himself surrounded by the silver glow of life.

_See? Our children are perfect._

His mind cinched around Zero's and lured him deeper.


	15. As You Like

I DO Not Own Vampire Knight! (Oh Damn!)

 

Let's GO!

Chapter Fifteen

As You Like

The look he gave Ichiru was as acute as a fresh razor. His brother didn't heed it at all as he thrust a black duffel back in his hands and stormed past him, wearing a black turtle neck tee and black cargo pants, into the kitchen with a cursory greeting. Aidou remained a blank slate himself as he stepped into the otherwise empty hallway. But the mingling smell of blood and sex told him exactly where the two stood with each other. He kept that thought firmly in mind as he stepped close to his new brother in law.

"I'm only going to ask this once and I will never speak of it again. Did you force him?" His voice was chillier than a polar cap and just as rocky.

Aidou's answering look was full of affront. "Do I look like I need to force anything?"

That brought a faint smile to Zero's mouth, wiping the world's concern from his face for the briefest of moments. "You have a point. Why is he so mad then?"

"Because he's a fucking stubborn Kiryuu!"

That caused a full laugh. "The better to challenge you spoiled nobles," Zero quipped, though he felt the opposite of laughter.

"Yep. Quite capable of giving us a run for our money."

"If you make him unhappy, I'll hunt your ass down and cut out your heart."

Aidou shivered beside him and he couldn't feel whether it was mocking or not, but when the tall, golden vampire spoke again it was all business. "I'm not going to make him unhappy."

"See that you keep that statement true." Zero eyed him more closely. "And what are you doing here? Besides following Ichiru that is."

Aidou shifted, balancing his weight. "That's not something that should be discussed in a hallway."

Zero's face darkened. He knew that he was not going to like the explanation.

They entered the kitchen to find Ichiru restlessly picking at his discarded breakfast plate, his eyes dark purple in accusation. "You didn't eat." The words sounded like a threat.

Zero gestured to this throat. "Too painful."

His mirror image glanced at his mate, a quick look that only hinted at the heightened intimacy they now shared. He sighed and set the bag on the floor.

"It's fine. I know there's not that many secrets you can keep from your bonded." Not that it would be long before everyone knew anyway. It would't be long until he was showing definite evidence that he was going to birth the King's heirs. Already he could feel the stretch of his body to accommodate the royal heirs. He would have to make his decision and soon based on how his body felt. "Like I know that Kaname sent you. I want to know why."

Kaname's name sent a frisson of fiery irritation through the bond. He hadn't had any mental contact with his King since he'd regained full consciousness this evening. His husband apparently knew to stay out his way after subjecting him to a night of immersion in their children's' silver presence. Zero was still as unsettled as he'd been when he'd awakened disoriented and mad as h-e-double hockey stick, upset because Kaname had pulled that stunt to further his nefarious goals.

Aidou sat on a stool next to Ichiru's, bumping their shoulders almost playfully. "I'm here to replace your missing team member. A trade, you could say."

Zero scowled. "Fucking Kaname."

All at once the world swirled around him and Kaname was suddenly there, before his mental sight, as if he were actually in the room with them.

His husband was in their kitchen, sipping a steaming mug of blood coffee. His eyes were hot, his expression on of extreme displeasure. "You rang?" He asked insolently.

_Believe me you'll know when I call for you. I'm just learning how high your God complex reaches. GO AWAY!_

He refocused on the pair sharing the kitchen with him. Ichiru and Aidou were looking at him with similar looks of sympathy. Ichiru's expression was of course a little more emphatic.

He frowned at them. "…..So you for Aaron. I can't complain. I'd rather have you than him. Are you okay with that?"

"You're acting as if I haven't been an honorary hunter for three years."

And they both knew where his loyalty lay. But Zero was never one to underestimate anyone after Kaname's shenanigans. "Are you here as his spy?" He asked bluntly. Ichiru drew up sharply, his mouth opening in protest. Zero ignored his reaction, letting Aidou command his full attention. He wasn't disappointed.

Aidou faced him with clear, crystal blue eyes. "I am not another Aaron. And lets be very clear. I don't agree with the route that Kaname chose, but you come as a sovereign pair so I'm not taking sides. And besides, you already know that Ichiru comes first with me. I won't do anything to piss him off. That said, I'm here to support you and your continued efforts to keep all of us safe."

Zero waved his hand dismissively. His throat hurt too much to appreciate a good ass kissing. "Good. Now lets go, I want this meeting finished. Ms. Shibuki will be here shortly."

They stared at him in surprise.

"What? Just because I holed myself up here doesn't mean I plan to shirk any of my duties." Though he didn't feel it at all. His throat burned, his mating marks already throbbing with the continued absence of his mate. He refrained from rubbing the afflicted area in front of the two, but just barely. He snagged the glass of ice water near his 'former' plate. He'd hoped that the cold liquid would soothe his scorched throat but it only helped slightly. It didn't fare well for the stubborn front he planned to put on in front of Kaname when they were finally reunited. He feared that for relief he'd let Kaname do whatever he liked and that idea was reproachable right now.

"Actually you deserve a few days of rest, considering." He rolled his eyes, his brother's piercing him. "You're being overprotective."

Ichiru shrugged and didn't reply.

He steeled his shoulders and his resolve. "C'mon lets get this over with." He flinched slightly as the words scratched his abraded throat.

This night was going to be something akin to hell.

They entered the large living room, Zero at point, Ichiru and Aidou at flank. His gaze flowed over the room in a swift perusal as his presence quieted the room. He felt the fire of rage burn his already agitated throat. Eiji and Haru stood at the back corners of the room, their attention dividing between him and his hunters. A string of his tightly constructed control snapped. Would Kaname's meddling ever cease? And when had they snuck in? He'd monitored all of the arrivals all night. Every hunter drew up tight as his aura rolled through the room. Ichiru leaned closer and spoke quietly into his ear.

"Now is not the time to lose it. Solidarity, remember?"

Right.

Solidarity.

"You should all know the situation. From this point on we'll be hunting shadows. I'll need you to keep your ears to the streets and I want you in pairs. We're looking for anything suspicious, especially regarding children. I'll need a day squad and a night squad. We're not going to assume that they only move in darkness. You can volunteer for which shift you want and it will be taken into consideration. As for myself I and selected staff will comb the archives in the hopes that we can find any mention of these particular culprits." Those words were like bitter drops of blood on his lips.

"You have to be at your most alert. Be diligent. I don't want anyone hurt because they were careless. I was able to sense them but everyone may not be able to. Prepare for that you and use all of your available senses. The floor is open."

The meeting went swiftly after that, his hunters eagerly volunteering for the shifts they wanted. There was a faint hint of blood-thirst in the air and he took a moment to wonder if his combative mentality was rubbing off on them. It was proven that the current President's state effected that of his hunters'. It worried him. It could cause them to rush in where only fools treaded and with their diminished numbers they couldn't afford any casualties or fatalities.

This was definitely on of the days he regretted letting himself be talked into becoming the Association President.

TD

It wasn't until later, sitting in Cross' private sitting room with the twins guarding the door, that he allowed his roiling emotions to surface. Alone, he let himself think of his situation for the first time that night. Still and silent he could feel the vivacious thrum of life running through his body, feel the silver threads that linked him to his children. In fact it was the only thing keeping him moderately warm and calm. The link made him curious; made him want to sink inside himself and explore his children at his own leisure.

He felt a stab of resentment towards Kaname at his softened feelings. They'd stayed submerged for the better part of the night, basking in the thriving energy of new life, four awarenesses tangled together. The twins' awareness was only of simply existing but the impact it'd made on him was not simple at all. It had cut him to his core, lending to his life a new clarity of responsibility. He could have done without that at this juncture in his life. His senses and feelings were reeling, his bravado at his apparent decision just that. Bravado.

He stood, restless, the latent energy of his frustration forcing him to move. He wanted out into the night, killing E's and keeping his streets safe. He wanted to be out hunting assassins, keeping his home safe. Instead he was stuck in here, guarded like a Pasha's favorite toy. It was enough to drive him mad. Another grievance to put on Kaname's growing list.

_Amaya_

_Shut up! He couldn't help snarling at his mate. I don't want your opinion right now!_

_Nevertheless you will get it. Kaname's displeasure reverberated through the bond. You agitation is riling up the children._

_So what are you a doctor now?_ He snapped. _I don't fucking need babysitters!_

Silence and then, _you can always come home,_ Kaname's mental voice purred in his head all silky menace. A soft threat.

He had a split second thought about closing the bond and thought better of it as Kaname's rage made him wince and rub his temple.

 _This is getting us nowhere._ He slumped back into his vacated seat, fatigue swamping him. In light of the situation do you really think that the twins can protect me?

_They are the first line of defense Amaya._

The, 'to give you time to get away' went unspoken.

Zero sat, quiet, stunned by his husband's callousness. _You would sacrifice them?_

_I would sacrifice anything for you and my children. Is it not the same for you?_

He had him there. He was blissfully saved from responding by a polite rap on the door. He went into business mode immediately, sitting up straighter in the chair, the tension falling form his face, leaving only a soft blankness behind.

"Enter," he bade, his voice authoritative. He was barely able to keep the scowl form his mouth as one of the twins opened the door to allow Sara to enter the room in a regal sweep. She was a bright star in the rather subdued decor of the room, resplendent in a white asymmetrical coated pantsuit, her blonde hair falling in perfectly manicured waves. White stilettos housed her slender feet. A bright, beautiful, cold star. Her eyes were glacial in the dim light and they only wavered for the split second that she bowed her head in deference to his station.

"Your Grace."

He almost shivered. Her voice was cold too.

"Ms. Shibuki," he returned smoothly, ignoring his pained throat. He gestured to the chair before him, waiting until she was seated. "Would you care for refreshments?" He inquired, relieved when she declined. He didn't think he could get anything down and showing weakness in front of her was unacceptable. That in mind he started the meeting immediately, not wanting to draw it out any longer than he had to.

"Thank you for being flexible with the change of location."

Sara's face was a portrait of impassiveness, a slate devoid of any evidence that it had ever or would ever bare emotion. It was chilling to see the emptiness that lurked behind her cool, blue irises. Suddenly he just wanted the meeting done and over with. He leaned forward, eyes intent.

"Ms. Shibuki, why did it take you so long to report your fiance's disappearance?"

Sara plucked at an invisible piece of lint on her skirt. "We were not close. Which shouldn't surprise you as we were only affianced by our parents' design. It wasn't until I visited and spoke with his family that we realized that something was astray. It was then that I contacted the HA."

"And why not the Vampire Council? Surely they have more resources and knowledge with this type of thing."

Sara's eyes were azure pools of disdain. "More is not exactly synonymous with better," she informed him snootily. "And I thought you being vampire hunters would work better in our situation. Besides, the King had enough on his plate to deal with such a lowly matter."

Zero stiffened in his seat. Surely there was an insult buried somewhere in her words.

"I also hear that you are one the of the best Presidents to come along in a long while. That your instincts are second to none. There is no one else that I would rather have on my case."

And a subtle compliment. He could see that Sara was adept at manipulating people.

"When was the last time that you saw him? And where?"

"The last time, we were sharing dinner at my household six months ago. I have it on good authority that he was seen after that at the Eto's ball several weeks later."

"And did you attend the ball?"

"For a bit. But I quickly became bored and departed. He arrived after I left."

Convenient.

"Did he quarrel with anyone recently? Anyone you know that would want him dead?"

"We live in a vampiric society. If someone does't want you dead you living your life wrong."

She had a point.

"His family will be available to you, " she went on unaware of his thoughts. "They were aware that I intended to contact you."

She was stone cold, as if this were just an obligation to be filled. And maybe it was. There was definitely no love lost between her and her 'former' finance. He suppressed a shudder of revulsion and his marks flared painfully. He knew that vampires didn't necessarily have to bond to marry, but he couldn't imagine tolerating a marriage this loveless. As much of an asshole as Kaname was, he did love him with everyone t in himself that was capable. He guessed he could be relieved in that. He forced a lackluster smile to his lips.

"Thank you for your consideration. I will definitely be speaking with them." He arched an inquiring brow. "Was there anything else that you would like to add to assist with the investigation?"

Because he was so ready for this to be over. 

She shook her head, making him happy and he was all to happy to show her the way out, the twins falling into step behind them. Neither of them mentioned the awkward company and he closed the door behind her with a sigh of relief and turned a ferocious look on the twins. They tensed, giving him blank faces.

"You're going to monitor my every movement? Here?"

"It is our responsibility." Haru's chin tightened stubbornly, expecting more violence from him.

He sighed heavily, irritated. "Relax, I'm not going to break anything tonight." His mouth quirked. "I'm in a better mood. But I'm also in the mood for some rest. So scurry along. I don't need you here."

"We will not go against Kaname-san's orders," Eiji informed him stiffly. "And you may rest. We will be just outside your door."

"I'm going to fucking kill him, " Zero grumbled as he turned and stomped up the stairs, his sentinels at his heels. "Saddling me with a pair of watch dogs!"

He shut the door to his temporary quarters in their faces with thinly veiled, short lived satisfaction. They were still outside of his door damn it! Like he was some maiden to be protected.

 _We are so going to have words about this_! He warned Kaname over their two way.

 _I look forward to it,_ Kaname growled back, a constant hovering presence. _How about right now? You could meet me at the house._

 _Hold your breath,_ he invited.

_You're only prolonging the inevitable. You will have to face me eventually. And Zero…when you do, you will completely forget what the word separated means._

_As if I ever knew!_

He turned his attention away, contemplating leaving and calculating how long it would take Kaname to find and corner him without the barrier between them. His odds were not good. He was still contemplating when he felt Seiren return to the house, along with an unfamiliar aura. So he left his room once to meet them. He was surprised at the rotund appearance of a short, elderly woman dressed all in green. Her dark eyes twinkled merrily, her physical presence somehow brightening the house.

Seiren gave him amused eyes as she bowed. "Your new personal physician. Miki Hairi."

"Uh…." He didn't know quite what to say. Not that he needed to. The ball of merriment swept into the room, into his personal space, her eyes shrewd as she studied him.

"You're suffering without your mate," she hmphed superiorly. "Why are you separated? Surely you know that this puts strain on all of your bonds, especially the one with the little ones."

"Tell me something I don't know," Zero growled, unsettled by her raw demeanor. "Is there a way to get rid of them?"

Hairi blinked, nonplussed. "Get rid of them?" She asked slowly as if she couldn't trust her own hearing. "Why would you want to do that?"

He ignored her question. "Is there?"

"Not without the potential for great personal harm. Whether it be in childbirth or earlier you run many risks. Wouldn't you rather get to hold your children at the end of such an ordeal?"

He glanced at Seiren, crossing his arms, her plot glaringly obvious. "How can you be so sure that I will get to hold my children at the end?"

She smiled at him, smugness redolently sharp within it. "I am the best. Hence the reason that I am here and not someone else." She fixed that too knowing gaze on him. "You are determined to rid your body of the children. Why?"

Feeling a sense of comfortable, he reluctantly explained the situation. She was not daunted.

"Sometimes the unexpected garners the best results," she cautioned wisely. "I would no be too hasty with my decisions." She warded off his protests with a careful hand. "I will not impugn my feelings onto you nor will I take into consideration yours. I am here for the children," She paused, meaningful with silence. "For however long they may be here. Now, I need to evaluate your status. Where can we have privacy?"

So that was how he ended back up in his rooms, skimpily clad in his underwear while a stranger poked and prodded at his abdomen, making approving noise under her breath. Finally she sat back, satisfied.

"Everything seems to be progressing smoothly," she announced gleefully, "Though you seem to be a bit undernourished. You were a human hunter before were you not? When was the last time that you ate real food?"

He made a show of thinking about it. "A little over a month ago." He blushed. "All I've been doing is drinking from my m-husband."

She clucked. "That will not do. You need solid and liquid nourishment." Dissapprovement was all over her face. "You've separated from your mate, how do you propose to get past the burn of absence?"

 _Yes, how do you_? Kaname chimed in suddenly, all around him in an instant. _Already you're suffering._

_Go to hell,_ He swore. _It's your fault I'm in this situation to begin with!_

"I don't desire solid foods at the moment," he tried dryly. "They are totally unappetizing."

"You're going to have to force yourself for the time being. I'm sure your appetite will return the soonest. How are you feeling?"

He laid his forearm over his face. "Tired, dizzy, horny, but mostly tired."

He swore she was fighting laughter. "That is to be expected, especially since you didn't come normally equipped with this sort of thing. But as I've mentioned, I am the best so expect a smooth, healthy pregnancy. You're lucky you're not experiencing morning sickness. I am at your complete disposal. Perhaps I have something that can help." She searched through her massive bag and pulled out two small bottles. "If this even offers some respite, it will be brief. It feels like your bond with your mate is strong and what you need is him."

He studied the bottles handed to him. "What is this?"

"A substitute, Your Grace. But based on your past, I don't expect them to work."

Her gaze pierced him, and he acknowledged her instinct. He wasn't doing well without Kaname. Craving, That was this was. He wanted to feel the press of his husbands hands as he made him stay still as he forced his dick deep inside him his legs spread in voluptuous disarray, needed to feel the fiery slide of his sharp fangs as he fed from him. And he waned to feed from him. He eyed Hairi fretfully, opening one of the bottles as she closed the door softly behind her.

He found she was wrong. For once his body didn't reject the substitute too strenuously. It was bland and soothing as it went down and he was able to fall back on the bed and close his eyes in relative peace for several moments, allowing him to slide towards half sleep. It was within this swirling reality that he felt Kaname fill him, the spark of his lust igniting his own so that he burned warmly, the heat of the phantom touch searing the underside of his cock. He tossed his head among the pillows as he groaned.

_Kaname! Stop!_

_No,_ Kaname resisted squeezing the long thick stalk of his cock tightly. Zero could feel the echo of delirious pleasure and silk against his back. _I need to feel you tight and slick around me. I need to feel how your body always denies me at first, making me force myself in no matter how've I've prepared you, the friction of your body's resistance is sooo delectable Amaya_.

 _Aaagh!_ Zero's hips bucked as Kaname traced the ridge of his head, flicking a fingernail against the underside before taking himself firmly in hand with a silky, mind destroying stroke. Electric glory shot up his spine and he reached for his own cock, delving under his loose pants, grasping just beneath the head. Sensation bombarded him like prickles of joy and he arched against his sliding, gripping fingers. "Aaaahhhh!" His moan echoed in the room raunchily and he had a free moment to think if the sentinel twins could hear him before Kaname's desire pulled him back in. His husband's clever hand was gliding over every sensitive nerve of his erection as he squeezed, gripped and teased his way to golden gratification.

 _Hurry!_ He hissed, caught in his mates carnal grip, oblivious to the known world around him. Wanton zest zinged through his brain as he surrendered, his body begging for the end of the rainbow. Carnal waves tensed his supine frame as he reached for the shining apex, the incredible, mindless pleasure of the ghost touch mirroring his taking over his senses. He bit his lip to keep quiet as Kaname squeezed again and stroked up firmly, the tip of his thumb rubbing over the wet head.

He couldn't help the high moan that burst from his throat as everything corporeal inside him snapped, leaving him boneless and open to the bodily thrill inundating his very blood. His hand grasped greedily at his desperate flesh, his sure movements never faltering coaxing his satisfaction from his body. His cum streaked over his chest as he relaxed limply against his mattress.

Kaname's emotions were the same as his, golden in repletion, wholly satisfied.

He ignored him as he fell into a deep sleep.


	16. Prize

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight (Oh Damn!)

Let's GO!

Chapter Sixteen

Prize

"You're being unreasonable."

Ichiru didn't acknowledge the comment in anyway, nor did he slow down. He didn't want to give his mate any opening to touch him or try to overcome his temper. In truth it wasn't a true temper at all. He was hot. Burning, his body thrumming and throbbing in rhythm with his heart. He felt like a large nerve. And it was all the fault of the man behind him. The, stupid,blonde, beautiful, behemoth was greedy. After that shower, he'd spread Ichiru out on the bed and memorized every inch of his body. Learned every reaction he could seduce from the silverette. Then he'd taken that knowledge and kept Ichiru pinned beneath him for the rest of the night in various positions. He'd drifted to sleep with the scalding image of Aidou leaning over him, eyes satisfied and elated.

Waking up with him had been even worse. He'd woken with Hana's tongue buried in his mouth and his mate buried up his ass, patiently waiting for him to wake up before he began to move in deep, sliding, slipping thrusts, quickly knocking him into orgasmic nirvana. While he was still trembling and shaking, Hana had turned him over and fucked him face down, the slap of his hips against Ichiru's ass stark in the quiet dusk of a new night. He'd come, moaning his bonded's name, with the sun sinking beneath the horizon. And the bond had been completely open.

He'd been blown away needless to say.

He'd insisted on taking another shower by himself, but his arrogant mate had just followed him in, saying it was his duty to see that he was properly cleaned. Hana had lost control after a minute of having his fingers probe and stretch silky flesh and ended up having to clean him again. It was like a never ending cycle of golden lust. Even now his body was throbbing, scarily attuned to Hana. The bond pulsed and snapped between them making any attempt at escape petty. He was receiving Aidou's disgruntled thoughts. And that gave him a petty sense of satisfaction. He still hadn't forgiven him for the all night sex 101. Waking up in Aidou's arms again had been a shock even though he remembered the night before clearly. His body had been softened and wrapped around Aidou who'd in turn engulfed him.

It was really….. it was disgusting was what it was. It'd been almost ten o'clock before they'd resurfaced, getting dressed quickly and barely making it to Cross' for the meeting. He'd been self-conscious the whole time, his body seeming new and refreshed from having his mate lavish attention on it. Sensitive to his presence.

His mate.

That gave him pause.

The man currently on his heels was his mate. A wake up with every morning mate, most likely underneath him. It was almost enough to make him stop. But he couldn't. Because Aidou would catch him and heaven knew what that would end up initiating.

He felt the underlying current of golden invasion.

The bastard was reading his thoughts!

He wasn't yet experienced in blocking or maneuvering, so the end result was Hana entrenched deep in his mind, ferreting out his irritation. And that made him even more irritated. He stumbled to a halt, whirling. Hana was already still, at a complete halt.

"Oh are you ready to speak to me now?" Hana arched an inquiring brow.

Ichiru shied away, his gaze to his left. He didn't know what to say that wouldn't end with Hana dragging him to the nearest bed. Noting his silence and his pained expression, Hana smiled and came closer. He leaned close, though careful not to touch. Ichiru shivered as the bond sparked at the closeness, a becoming rose brightening his cheeks. But he was too close now to elude the hands that circled his biceps, pulling him into a hard body.

"You know it's not shameful to want me," Hana whispered, relishing the responses. His hands slid up so that his hair could tangle in silken, silver strands of hair. He tugged until Ichiru was looking up at him. "In fact it's to be expected. Zero really doesn't expect us to be out here tonight. We discussed it before we left. Come home with me."

Ichiru quivered, his tongue tied as the vivid sensations tangled through him. The hard emotions streaked through him in a hot wave until it was only natural that he reached for Hana, his eyes slightly entreating, a dark violet in his hunger. He couldn't fight himself anymore.

Hana's eyes gleamed predatory blue as he responded to the silent demand. He accepted Ichiru into his arms easily. "Let's go home."

Ichiru nodded, giving in. His body burned too brightly. The lure of the radiant warmth Hanabusa exuded irresistible. His mate was the only thing he could see as they made their way back to the mansion, Hana's hands sweeping over his heated body in light touches that were a parody of what he really wanted to do to Ichiru, his mouth an entirely different temptation as he teased the seam of delightfully lush lips with the tip of his tongue. He played a game of advance and retreat that drove Ichiru crazy and the silverette was rubbing against his lean, body as they stumbled through the door of the dimly lit mansion, his plush mouth open in the hopes that Hana would take the blatant invitation and enter him.

The giant had more will power than he'd given him credit for, ignoring the invite and dragging him to their rooms with undisguised haste. For the first time all night Ichiru's mind cleared. He smirked as he watched Hana hurry.

"Impatient are we?" He poked.

Hana looked over his shoulder, halting so that he could loom over his better half. "You have no idea." He dipped down to lick into Ichiru's mouth. "I burn to taste you again."

Hearing his thoughts verbalized by Hana caused an indescribable feeling. They were connected. A unit. Like one. For the second time since he come back into his brother's life, he felt like he belonged to someone. To this big beautiful example of a man.

Hana frowned down at him, blue eyes shining with question. "What's wrong? Having second thoughts again?"

Ichiru shook his head, avoiding his gaze, blushing. "N-n-no, that's not it. I think I like you more than I realized. Ah! Wait!"

Hana didn't even slow down, holding his hand in a tight grip as he practically ran down the hallway. "How can I with you saying such things?"

He flung the door to their rooms open with necessary force, slamming it close before shoving him back against the cool wood. Before he could protest the rough treatment, Hana surged over him, hot mouth crashing down over his, finally engaging in the kind of kiss that Ichiru had been looking for, his tongue stroking boldly. Ichiru was immediately dazed by the hungered sensuality of the kiss. He clutched desperately at honey gold hair trying to hold on as Hana unbuckled his pants with ruthless efficiency, lifting him out of his clothes.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," Hana rasped in demand and he could do nothing but obey.

He gasped in surprised as Hana nudged the mushroomed head of his cock against the tender opening of his body. Hana kissed him hard before puling back. "We are connected. One, We'll never be separate again.

"Accept it."

TD

He wasn't surprised when he woke up in the dream. In the same bed.

The dark press of Kaname's aura against his skin was unsettling and violence scented the air. He immediately turned his head. As expected Kaname sat on his massive throne, still, his head resting on the lavish headrest. He eyes were closed at the moment but the boiling, thick atmosphere belied his apparent calm. This was not a mood he was prepared to confront Kaname in. So thinking, he looked towards the other side of the huge bed, looking for an alternative route of escape. There was no light shining on that side of the dream bed. It felt as if that side of the bed stretched to infinity. He scooted closer to the darkness, intent on making good his escape.

"Stay right where you are."

He froze, halted by the force that was this short of exploding, eyes snapping back to where Kaname sat. Indeed his King hadn't moved an inch, his head still resting nonchalantly, seemingly relaxed. His clothes were, as always, immaculate, long dark silk covering the finely lined physique that Zero knew lay beneath. But his eyes were open, black eclipsed in red.

He looked peaceful and put together all right but the palpable presence in the room said otherwise.

Zero once again eyed the obvious exit with longing.

"Do I have to chain you?"

Because he had no choice when Kaname's voice was that close, Zero let his attention snap back to his pureblood who now stood just outside the canopy, his eyes flared red in his irritation. The silverette faced him head on, his features writ with disbelief.

"You wouldn't!" His voice was lethal, his eyes cold like the most frigid dawn.

Kaname stopped. Just stopped, his body going still with that unworldly stillness that only very old vampires could affect. That wild, dark energy swirled around the room in pulsing waves in direct contrast to the look of sublime peace that Kaname was projecting. Zero stiffened as the ominous storm buffeted the room, motionless under Kaname's stark, hungry gaze. He wasn't scared. Per se. But he did have a healthy dose of self preservation. So he shut up, his mouth turned up in a sweet pout, not willing to antagonize his mate any further.

Kaname stepped around the bed, pacing it's light lit length, the sound of his steps seeming to echo throughout the room. He never turned his eyes away, so that Zero's helplessly followed.

The tense silence lasted for three cycles before Zero couldn't take the quiet anymore. He opened his mouth and flinched back as Kaname swung in his direction in anticipation of his speech. The eager gaze invited whatever he'd been going to say. And not in a good way. He tried anyway.

"I don't know what's-Ah!"

He fell back against the bed as Kaname loomed over him suddenly, his shoulders blocking out the room. The dream reality shook and trembled around them as the phantom sensation of Kaname's slender length compressed his own, the lithe muscles pushing him into the mattress beneath.

"Need you ask?" Kaname's voice was hard, no argument needed and yet he gave one anyway. "You've removed yourself from the power of my protection." He leaned closer, his nose pressing against Zero's pulse. "You are vulnerable, pregnant with my children, AND I CANNOT EVEN SMELL YOU!"

Kaname pulled back, shaky from his outburst, unbalanced by Zero's absence, though he didn't go far.

Zero was just as shaky laying beneath him. "Don't act like you didn't push this situation to the breaking point. You decided to impregnate me without my knowledge."

"And that is a viable reason to put yourself in danger?" Kaname asked, affront powering his frame. He let his physique eclipse Zero's again so that he was covered shoulders to toes, with no escape in sight. "I am a warrior Zero and you,….. you are my prize." Dark red eyes of flame flicked down to trace the lines of his body. "Every inch of you belongs to me." His fingers ruffled through the silver of his hair, catching on the last inch so that Zero's head canted back. This allowed their eyes to meet and Zero was unsurprised at the vehemence in Kaname's. He had been married to the tyrant for over five years. And his tyrant was serious about every word that fell from his mouth.

"Every little inch. From your hair to your toes."

Zero stared up, not daring to move, caught in a trancelike state as he listened, caught by Kaname's selfish actions. Kaname's eyes didn't leave his. "Tell me you belong to me!"

It was a demand, pure and simple and Zero resisted with every fiber in his being. He shot daggers back at his mate, eyes hot. "No!"

He felt the cold of the metal as it curled around his ankle, anchoring him, no trapping him. Instantly Zero's lavender orbs shot down, landing on the silver sheets that draped over his svelte form. He didn't want to pull them back, didn't wasn't see how far Kaname would go. Yet, unbidden by his mind, his fingers reached, tugging the sheets back for his perusal. It slapped him across the face like a bag of cold rocks and he slid as far from his mate as the silver chain would allow him. And his mate let him, crouched and staring at him with curious apathy.

It banded around his ankle like a silver watch tower, warning away all who would approach.

He scrambled backwards, desperation blooming bright and sudden. He felt the oft forgotten chains twine around him. The delicate clinking of the chain trailing from his ankle, tinkling in an accompanied agreement that stopped him dead. Kaname moved faster than he would have warranted, sliding over him in a dark rush. The look on his face was terrible. Zero could literally see the hint of the white fang between sensuous lips. HIs eyes were reflections of their separated hell. Zero winced as his mated settled on top of him. And even though it was done gently Zero still felt a fierce surge of protectiveness rage within him. He felt triumph mix in with the rage his mate was feeling at the moment. Kaname leaned in to place a simply sweet placating kiss on his mark.

Zero inhaled sharply, turned his head away. "Don't!" He squirmed trying to get hands underneath so that he could shove his mate off. That was a no go, Kaname dropping all his weight on his. He breathed deeply, then growled low when there was no scent. ""You feel concern for our children. I'm gratified." Kaname smiled him, face still stained with his unrest. "You feel them don't you? Their very existence sings in my veins."

The look he leveled on his mate was definitely not suited for underage consumption. Kaname returned it with his covered calm, eyes red and agitated. Zero trembled even though his King had not moved, attuned to his very nature. Kaname's head tilted, his look sharp and penetrating. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards at what he saw. He leaned over his shivering mate so close that Zero flinched.

"You have no one to blame but yourself for your predicament."

Zero gave him burning, fiery eyes. "I would think that shoe would be on your foot," he quipped.

A feeling of deep intense unease wafted from the pureblood though his face remained without expression, his eyes burning windows. Zero could barely take it, turning his face away so that he wouldn't have to be assaulted with the pureblood's temper. It was in the air all around him. He didn't have to look at his mate throw a temper tantrum.

Zero continued not looking at Kaname. He wasn't going to be pulled into his husband's games. "I'd rather just sleep." He gestured to the supple chain. " This is enough to satisfy you isn't it? Well then, I'm going to sleep. Good night."

He closed his eyes. After an eternity of slow deep breaths, he felt the pureblood rise and start to pace again, his frustration palpable in the air. He didn't need to open them to track his mate, his heart and the bond did that. He settled more firmly in the dream mattress, not deigning to give his pissed off mate any attention. But finally, unable to ignore the blatant unrest, he cracked his eyes and watched the tight, controlled movements as his husband walked back and forth his eyes never leaving him. He barely suppressed a sigh of irritation. As if he could sleep with Kaname pacing over him like a child with a fever.

He knew he was going to have to face his husband regardless, but neither of them were ready for such confrontation at this stage. He wasn't. His mate didn't have the control to properly deal with his hormonal mate. And he…..he had yet to sit still and think.

Looking at Kaname still hurt right now, the the damn bastard wouldn't give him his space, constantly showing his face before him. And forcing him to interact with his unborn children, trying to sway his feelings. It was exhausting.

He frowned as the dream wavered around him. Kaname spun to face him, a snarling picture of rage, just as it faded. Zero shook his head in confusion just as the real world swirled in to replace the dream world. Jolted, caught off balance, he lay still under the covers, his eyes searching the darkness. Something had wakened him. What? He breathed deep, evenly. Making no sound as he strained to hear anything around him. He concentrated, letting his sharper senses filter through the house. He could feel everyone. He touched lightly upon Cross,Seiren, and Cross, shuddered lightly and moved away. He swept over Hairi, relieved that she seemed to be doing well, though resting fitfully. The twins still stood outside his door, still alert as if they were actual stone sentinels. Every one was where they should be. So what?-

His thought cut off as he caught it. That feeling. The feeling of complete emptiness. Darker than the dark it slunk through. No there was more than one empty shadow. He was moving abruptly as the shadows swept up the stairs to his room. For a hysterical minute he wondered why they just hadn't entered his room directly. It was in his favor he supposed, as he slipped from the bed cautiously. His heart pounded, and he felt lightheaded as he felt the presences sneak through the house. Kaname's rage was beating at the glowing link and his head was starting to hurt.

He debated whether or not he had enough time to go though the bedroom door of if he was going to be forced into the bathroom. He was just turning towards the door when he felt the twins react to the unnatural air in their midst. He had to give it to them, they didn't waste time when their suspicions were raised. The door opened quietly as one of them slipped into the room with him. He recognized Eiji, the more serious of the twins.

"They've blocked the stairs, I'm going to go first. You follow when you see a chance to move safely," the twin whispered sibilantly.

"How are you going to fight them when you can't even see them or sense them clearly," Zero protested frantically, hands clutching the sleep robe tight around him. "Let me-"

"Kaname-san did not appoint us your guardians for nothing. Move when you can."

"I'm not going to wait here while you die!" But he was talking to an empty room. Unwarranted, Kaname's words came back to haunt him and he was moving without thought, lunging for the door, his hand twisting painfully on the knob.

_Don't you dare!_

Zero froze, all movements arrested as Kaname's anger seemed to blare from every corner of the room. _I'm not willing for the twins to come to harm,_ he informed his mate calmly through the bond. 

He glared, sure his husband could see it.

_You will not put yourself in danger!_

_Let me go!_

The song of his distress was accompanied by the tumult of Kaname's anger and frustration and Zero was surprised that his spouse had been so close. A jolt trembled his frame as Kaname hit the house with all the considerable weight of his fury, the link of their blood holding up under the onslaught. It was like a tuning fork, the combined resonance of their bond vibrating deep inside of him.

And in the background of his personal chaos he felt Haru's life force fade.

Anger roared through him like a freight train. He felt the chains of Kaname's hold fall away as he pulled the door open and rushed into the hallway.

_Do not put yourself in danger!_

_I will not sit back while they murder our people!_

And it indeed it was going to come down to that.

He burst into deja vu, Seiren, Cross, Toga and Eiji fighting invisible assailants in silence. The scene paused when his feet touched upon the carpet and suddenly all of the attention was focused on him. The house shook as empty shadows began to move towards him, and the deep pain shook him. He gasped, blocking the pain out as he whirled and tried to slam his ten inch blade into a vulnerable chest. They weren't getting too close to him, instead surrounding him, corralling him, trying to push him in the direction they wanted him to go. Which was deeper into a corner filled with shadows.

Seiren called out sharply, turning towards him just as a sonic percussion rocked the house.

Zero fell against the wall, the high sound of his pain ringing down the hall. He realized that Kaname had broken his seal just as a demon entered their midst.

His husband resembled nothing of the suave, svelte creature from their shared dreams. Instead his hair was wild, as if he'd run his fingers through it many times, and his eyes were jet black, indicating that he'd lost all control and his beast was making the decisions at the moment. He looked taller, his shoulders broader in the confusion of the hall so that he was the only thing Zero could focus on. The sight of his husband made him pause, his appearance so reminiscent of another fateful night. But even then, this was different. Kaname seemed more….focused. There was no storm of emotions now. There was only….

Silence.

Yet it wasn't a quiet silence.

It was oppressive. Draining. If a black hole could have a feeling, it would have been this. Zero could feel Kaname pulling from him, using his senses to detect the shadows as he danced among them, deadly in his fury. But that was it. There were no thoughts. No feelings. No conscious. It was as if his husband had checked out and let the animal inside him run amok completely.

That was too frightening to contemplate.

Zero pushed himself away from the wall, ignoring the pain, intending to reach his mate. Slender hands pushed him back against the wall and a long, lean body made sure he stayed there.

Seiren was crouched in front of him, her skin like alabaster in the dark hall. "Don't. That's not Kaname-Sama." She spoke over her shoulder as her mates materialized at her sides, dark and light respectively. Both Toga and Cross turned towards him and he waved them off with his hand.

He huffed impatiently, gasping slightly as the aftershocks from the broken charm echoed through him. "I know exactly what that is. Get out of my way!"

"Humor me." She kept half her attention on the hallway, half on him. "If you get hurt, nothing in this hall will survive. Trust him."

His teeth clenched as he bit back his response. Trust Kaname? He'd done that and look where that'd gotten him. He didn't have to answer directly as she bounded down the hall, her hands moving with deadly accuracy. He tried to keep his eyes on every fight but found that was near impossible with the chaos. Eiji fought over his brothers still body, blood trickling from a slash in his face. His eyes were empty as only deep pain could entail, almost as empty as Kaname's. Seiren, Cross and Toga whirled back to back, keeping invisible blades from vulnerable flesh.

And Kaname….

Kaname was a force of nature. Of the dark kind. He was the tornado that razed estates to the ground. He was the earthquake that shook sky scrappers until they swayed and fell. He was a single destructive force as he fought against something he could not see, determined to protect his mate. Long metal spikes protruded from his knuckles but their length had never been recorded in his eyes.

As he watched, his eyes for his wild mate only, Kaname slashed those sharp, lethal claws through weak flesh. A body fell at his feet and Zero felt the shadows surrounding him hesitate and pull back as the body was revealed to the weak light. Jet black hair, brown skin. A quick glance and his attention was once again focused on Kaname.

As they wavered, quick as light, Kaname whirled and slammed his claws into an unprotected chest. Another body fell at his feet and Zero sensed capitulation as they realized he wouldn't be an easy target, slinking away to the shadows to disappear.

A sudden hot punch between his ribs brought him to his knees and he gasped frantically as he felt air leave him in a torrential rush. He couldn't get air into his lungs and he felt panic take over as he watched Kaname fall and crash upon the ground. Black and silver warred for supremacy in his vision and he heard a sobbing breath in his ear an instant before darkness overtook him.


	17. Links And Bonds

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight! (More's The pity)

Let's Go!

Chapter Seventeen

Links And Bonds

Yuki bolted up, her skin and tummy stretching painfully with her sudden movement. She whimpered, rubbing her startled baby through the thin skin of her belly. Beside her Ichijo was already throwing the blankets back. His hand joined hers in soothing, their combined touch calming their child. She tilted her head, shining mahogany hair spilling down her back, blinking up at him. Their thoughts flashed between them like lightening.

_I'm going!_

_You're staying here. We don't know what the situation is there. There's no way I'm letting you walk in there._

Yuki gazed at him in silence, her chocolate eyes serious.

_Fine, but I'll be right behind you when you leave so you might as well take me with you now._

_Damned stubborn pureblood._

_Your stubborn pureblood,_ Yuki chortled through their link, happy that she'd won. _That's my brother and my best friend! There's no way I wouldn't go to Zero's side._

Ichijo's face was somber as he left the bed and began to rummage through their temporary closet in their temporary room at the King's mansion. They'd had clothes delivered to the mansion at Kaname's decree and now they both regretted that decision as Cross' school was closer to their home.

With the pain fully subsided by this time, Yuki slid from the bed, a little awkwardly with her ten month belly. Joining Ichi at the closet, she opted for casual cotton pants that flowed around her ankles, a thin t-shirt that strained over her belly and a soft boy friend cardigan. Soft sandals completed the impromptu ensemble. Ichijo was faster, throwing on jeans, a thin white t-shirt and a short leather jacket. White tennis on his feet and they were ready to go. They walked briskly down the hall, ignoring the guards that melted into the dark corners of the hallways.

TD

Ichiru jerked awake even as Hana was rolling to one side, exiting the bed with angered swiftness.

"Damn it! I knew we shouldn't have left him to his own devices!" Hana muttered slipping a loose black t-shirt over his head. "But no! He prances around like he isn't a King. Shit!"

Ichiru left the bed a little more slowly, aching with the imprint of Hana's possession. He averted his eyes from his mate, pouting slightly as he slipped his own black shirt over his head. Fucking barbarian. He didn't even want to think of the last several hours. He pulled dark pants over his legs, forcing the memories from his thoughts. Zero needed him right now. For the briefest of seconds he'd felt Zero's startled pain and confusion and then nothing. It hurt. That his twin hurt was an anathema to him. The feeling made him move little quicker, his hands swift as he pulled dark cargo pants over his legs.

They'd opted for running as their mode of transportation. Ichiru turned to his mate prickled suddenly by the sharp stab of desire that ran through him at the sight of his handsome mate dressed and ready to go. Seeing Hana clothed and so sure of himself as he tucked weapons into his belt and boots made him fight his natural impulses. He wanted to walk over to Hana and bestow a kiss on his lips that would distract them both.

_Gah!_

Suddenly Hana looked up, sensing his agitation. Hard fingers wrapped around his forearm, pulling him into his tightly squeezing arms. "Don't worry about it so much. It's a natural reaction," the blonde behemoth soothed. "The link is still new."

"How long will this last?" Ichiru asked hoarsely, shaken.

Hana sighed. "One of the longest documented cases lasted well over two years. Your brother's and Kaname's heat hasn't abated yet," he admitted quietly. "Which is why Zero hasn't been able to effectively counter Kaname."

"Huh?" Ichiru knew his mouth was open in surprise but he couldn't snap it shut. The thought of five plus years subjected to this torment was overwhelming. Almost more overwhelming than his brother's current plight. But not quite and he was able to free himself from Hana's grip though with no little amount of difficulty. "We can have this discussion when I know that my brother is safe."

Fortunately, Hana didn't argue with sentiment, releasing him slowly. His eyes were cautious as if he suspected Ichiru of some ridiculousness.

"I promise that we will talk," he said quietly, knowing that Hana wouldn't let him go otherwise.

Not that it didn't work. Hana was so deeply entrenched within him that he knew a lie before it was even uttered. "I'm going to make sure that we do. Let's go."

TD

Kain spared a bare glance at Ruka as he dressed, his movements swift and economical. He wasn't surprised that she wasn't up. She'd cut her ties to Kaname long ago even when he'd refused to do so once the King had mated Zero. It hadn't felt as though that barrier couldn't be overcome. Zero was a good man, a fact that he'd witnessed for the last five years of living in the palace and serving both Kaname and his mate. That hadn't swayed Ruka though. She still hated Kaname with a passion for something that he couldn't have possibly given her.

Everything that Kain was willing to.

Everything she didn't acknowledge.

Yes, she was here with him and he treasured her. But he knew that their 'alliance' was going nowhere.

He looked at her as he walked out of the door.

It didn't matter any longer if it did.

He'd given up.

Was long past surrendering.

TD

"Fuck!"

Seiren cradled Zero in her arms as Hairi Miki went to work. Her eyes were wild as she searched Zero for signs of life. He lay limp and unresponsive in her arms. Even the stoutest slap hadn't awakened him when she'd been prepared for Armageddon when he woke to the pain. That scared her more than she'd ever been scared in her life. He was eternally attached to Kaname. If Zero wasn't responding then that meant that Kaname wasn't either.

Her heartbeat was like the wash of the ocean in her ears, eclipsing the frantic pain.

Finally she was able to detect the faint tell tale sign of Zero's chest moving with his shallow breaths and relief poured over and through her. It was small sign that Kaname lived too although it was known for pregnant mates to outlast their dead counterparts. The pregnancy was too early to make a difference especially in a case like this one. She allowed her attention to swing back to her main objective. Not that Zero wasn't important in her eyes, in fact he as the only reason that she hadn't moved from her spot on the floor, but she'd been at Kaname's side longer than she'd even known Zero.

Her eyes widened at the dark blood that coated Miki's sleeves, the panic returning to hit her in the chest like a sledgehammer. Miki probed and it looked gentle to Seiren's eyes. That didn't stop the hot well of resentment from surging up through her body. She was the only one who was supposed to save Kaname.

She shook her head, dazed. She hadn't felt this way in a long while. Ever since Kaname had mated Zero she'd felt the loosening bonds between them, allowing both of them a little more freedom from the genetic bond that had linked them from the time that Kaname's guardians decided that he needed a bodyguard slash caretaker. She sill remembered that youngly vulnerable Kaname as he'd hadn't been in over a thousand years.

"Bring him here!" The healer snapped, the command obviously not her first. Seiren moved immediately, her mates flocking to her sides as she lifted with her knees. Just that quick her hands were empty, Cross lifting Zero from her arms, his backwards glance darkly promising. She just stared back, too dazed to do anything else but follow numbly as he settled the half hunter half vampire down gently next to the pureblood. Miki didn't hesitate, reaching over with one hand still probing at Kaname's wound, grabbing Zero's closest hand and bringing it so that it lay over Kaname's mouth. She rubbed his wrist over Kaname's mouth, hissing when the pureblood didn't respond.

"He needs blood to heal, more specifically his mate's."

In response a small, sharp dagger materialized in Cross' capable hand, the tip dragging across Zero's forearm. The smell of coppery blood hit the air and Kaname twitched. Miki hummed in approval and repeated her earlier action, rubbing Zero's bloody arm over his mouth. Her fingers were still buried in the jagged wound that opened Kaname's side and Seiren felt slightly nauseous. Solid warmth at her back was the only thing that held her up.

"Hold his arm right there. I have to get the rest of the fragments out," Miki ordered, turning back to the gruesome task, trusting that Cross would obey. Cross gave her a faintly sardonic look. The healer was not paying the slightest attention.

"You stay. The rest can wait outside. Keep the others out of here."

Others? Seiren looked at the door blankly. And then she could feel them. Six presences moved like lightening towards their location in the pre dawn. She shivered feeling cold, and Yagari's arms slipped around her, almost forcibly dragging her from the room. She responded automatically, lashing out with with the blade of one hand. Yagari countered smoothly, grabbing her hand inches from his throat and curling it within his larger one.

"Seiren, you can't help him like this."

One of the only voices that could reach her did and she sagged limply letting Yagari remove her from the hall, following blindly as he led her down the steps and into Cross' study. The soft cushion beneath her buttocks didn't register, but Yagari's warmth at her side did and she turned wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in the crook of his neck. Her future mate held her securely, stopping her instinctive struggles with raw strength.

"He's going to be all right."

She almost laughed at the gruff, hunter trying to offer comfort, knowing that she, Cross and Zero would be the only ones to ever benefit from it. And one of those three was fast declining.

"Don't," Yagari ordered gruffly. "Let the healer do her job."

"I was supposed to protect him," She muttered back brokenly. "But I was too busy sating myself with you two." She pushed out of his arms strongly, hot bile rising in her throat. She was almost hyperventilating She stumbled back towards the staircase and batted ineffectually at Yagari as he once again stopped her.

"Let go!" She screamed, but his hands were immovable.

"It's too late for that Seiren."

A hand clamped around the nape of her neck and she stilled immediately, years of sex and intimacy and dominance trained in her bones. She collapsed against him with a broken cry. Firm lips hushed her tears, Yagari's hand stroking through her hair.

"Do you really want them to see you like this?" He asked softly against her mouth. "Dry those tears. They're almost here."

Almost apparently meant 'right now'. They both turned at the front door opening, heavy footsteps trampling over the floor of the hallway. Ichiru burst through the doorway as frazzled as she felt, his lavender eyes huge in his face, his face paler with fear. Aidou was close on his heels, his face filled with a terrible anger. He grabbed his mate as he made a beeline for the stairs.

"Wait. Let's find out what's going on."

Seiren had the gratification of watching the pale hunter turn on his mate like a hissing cat, his blonde hair practically standing on his head. "That's my fucking brother in there! I-"

"And my King is up there fighting for his life," Aidou interrupted smoothly. "But Seiren is down here. Meaning that if something could be done then she would be there." He glanced at Toga and Seiren. "What happened?"

Seiren explained as succinctly as she could, the action calming her. She watched as Aidou's eyes got angrier and was even more relieved that she wasn't the only one. "Cross is up there with them. Yuki is on her way." She paused ashamed, "All we can do is wait."

"You two can fucking wait. I'm going up there."

"And if it means that Zero dies would you still go?" Aidou asked.

Ichiru froze just as the door opened and Yuki stepped in. Her belly stopped her from moving quickly so the same scene was repeated although in something like slow motion with Ichijou gently calming his wife down before they sat through the same explanation. By that time Kain and Aaron had made appearances. Seiren had known of Kaname's and Aaron's tenuous alliance so she wasn't surprised to see him. She wasn't surprised at the glare that Ichiru leveled on him either. Though she'd accepted it she still didn't agree with it.

"What is he doing here?" The silver hunter growled restrained by Aidou's hands.

"Where else would I be but at my King's side?" Aaron asked mildly, impassively. This seemed to spark Ichiru's ire even higher. And the silverette lunged at him, curses falling from his lips.

"Is this how adults conduct themselves in the face of adversity?"

Miki's cold, firm voice cut through the bullshit and everyone turned to watch as she alighted the stairs, blood staining the fingertips of one hand. The other was curled around something. Her hair was a ragged mess of curls down her back and her dark eyes gleamed frostily. "I'm sure that your sovereigns would be shamed to see it," she scolded. "They are both resting at the moment though I don't know how long that will last. Kaname is not healing as quickly as he should even with Zero's blood."

She held out her hand as she reached the ground floor. Glittering black shards rested in the palm. They all gathered around her to inspect the pieces.

"Obsidian. The knife they used was made from it. It's ancient and apparently deadly to vampires. We don't see it very often these days. Every single dead body up there is equipped with at least three. Though I would say that they were not attempting to use them effectively when it came to Zero. And I'm thinking they only used them against Kaname in self defense. Fortunately there were no major organ damage. The worst is the blood loss and the slow healing."

And then she uttered those hateful words that made Seiren want kill.

"All we can do is wait."

She gave Ichiru a hard glare when he would have protested. "Your hysterics are not going to help. I've done all that I can. Only time will tell if it will be enough. Now then I suggest you all get comfortable and wait. And while we wait I would like to know what I've gotten myself into."

Seiren had a better idea. " That we can do, but first. Takuma, Kain. Contact the palace. I want those bodies on ice. I want to know why they're not dust right now. I fucking want to know who they are. Preferably before Kaname wakes up."

If he did.


	18. The Light And The Darkness

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight! (Shit!)

Let's GO!

Chapter Eighteen

The Light And The Darkness

Miki leaned over the Pureblood King, her face a mask of concentration as she ran her hands down his side, ensuring that the bandages held. He lay, still like death, his skin pale beneath the darkness of his natural color, his dark hair a splash of color against the white sheets. His breathing was shallow, his chest barely moving as it had for the last two days. The wound was still bleeding sluggishly, wetting the bandages around his torso, his healing valiantly fighting against the foreign substance that had been introduced to his system. Zero lay next to him, just as motionless, dressed in a lightweight robe of white, his chest rising and falling gingerly, in perfect tandem with the King's. The loss of color was more prominent with him, having already been pale and he seemed translucent in the dim light of the room, though there were no visible wounds anywhere. It seemed that he'd sunk deep into his subconscious to protect himself from the pain that afflicted both through the bond. She huffed, a little impatiently, willing him to open his eyes. He was carrying the royal heirs, he couldn't afford to succumb to unconsciousness. Though she understood that his mate had taken grievous blow, there were things more important.

They'd had visitors off and on for the two days that they'd been under, the atmosphere somber with each one.

It was illogical but she felt as if he were a part of her family already. He'd been prickly, sure. But his open honesty in a world were brutal betrayal was the norm, he was a breath of fresh air. And he loved his mate, the pure emotion streaming out of him like a live broadcast. And it was obvious that his mate returned the regard. It seeped into the room even though the pureblood was unconscious, filling the room with a humid, torrid anger as she studied both of them. The King lay next to his mate, intimidating even in his forced repose, his aura dangerous. They lay side by side, their fingers intertwined, their connection clear.

She reached towards Zero, intending to brush the silver hair from his face, as she willed him to wake. She gasped as fingers clamped down over her wrist. Her eyes flew to the dark pureblood, surprised to see that his eyes were open although hazy with pain. His eyes glittered black with a ferocious anger.

"Who are you?" He questioned softly, his hold causing the bones in her wrist to grate against the other. "If you lay a hand on him I will end you."

"Will you?" She mused, letting her eyes flick over his prone body with apparent amusement. "And how will you do so when you can hardly move?" She barely repressed a shudder as the King glared at her. "Be at ease your grace. I am his physician, Seiren asked me to take care of him. He is safe with me, as are your children. Now you need to rest so that he can."

Kaname's eyes softened infinitesimally as he studied her in silence. She felt like a bug under a microscope. When he spoke again, the threat was clear in his soft voice. "He is my light. There is no place you would be able to hide if you let my light go out."

She immediately understood, the look in his eyes was so fierce. She'd feel the same about her family. So when she answered it was without her usual sarcasm. "I will take care of him and your children. Sleep now."

There was no answer as the lids lowered over his dark eyes as he finally relaxed, his hand falling from her wrist. She watched as his fingers tangled with Zero's, a tight link. She could not believe that the King's fingers were strong enough to hold on so. But the killing resolve that had filled his eyes….. She shuddered, wondering how an angel like Zero ended up with a demon like him.

"My light," The King murmured, taking a deep breath.. His voice was soft as if he didn't want to wake his sleeping mate.

"Amaya."

"I love you."

She watched in amazement when Zero twitched, his eyelids fluttering for several quick moments. And then they opened, as if the pureblood King had willed him out of the sympathetic unconscious state. He blinked five times, slowly, languorous, then he began to look where his horizontal eyesight would allow, a sense of panic starting to pervade the room. His head turned almost immediately, his King his only concern.

Standing on the side where the King lay, she caught every emotion that decorated his face. Curious confusion. Then….Realization. His eyes looked terrible, the anger made them so bright. He turned over slowly, a grimace pulling at his attractive features. His eyes fell on her, causing her to flinch at the question in them.

"He is healing slowly," She explained hastily, inexplicably frightened by his aggressive demeanor. " He needs to feed."

"What happened?" Zero's voice was resolute, even suffering, his thoughts were for his mate only.

"They seemed intent on capturing you. It seems that the King had other ideas. He was wounded in his attempt to thwart them. The wound is healing very, very slowly and he is still losing blood."

"Kaname?" Zero's voice was hesitant, his hand touching the bandages lightly before he turned those fierce eyes back to her. "When will he wake up?"

She lowered her eyes before such black pain. It radiated from him like a negative miasmas. "That is hard to say. I've never encountered the substance used. It is antediluvian. No studies have been made of it. All we can do is wait."

Not the answer that he wanted to hear. His eyes flashed red for the instant they stayed on her. Then they were back on his mate. "He killed some of them didn't he? I want the dust they left behind."

"There was no dust. They did not disintegrate like the rest of us would upon death. Seiren ordered that they be held in a secret facility. To get to them you will have to get through her."

"Oh."

He turned his full attention onto his mate, signaling his unconcern for that idea. "She is trustworthy." His voice sounded hallow, as if he'd checked out in the middle of their conversation. His attention was focused on his mate. "Only immediate family is allowed into the room until my King wakes.."

That didn't surprise her in the least.

"And then I want them away from here. There is a secured facility that only Seiren knows about besides Kaname and I. I want them kept there for the foreseeable future."

Now that did surprise her. She stiffened in surprise. "But your Grace, they will-"

"And their lives are worth more than their sense of worth," Zero commented dryly. His side ached along with his head and his heart. He really wasn't in the place for platitudes.

"Seiren will definitely refuse to leave and her mates with her. Besides them, all of them will transported. By force if need be."

She paused, unsure of how far she could push with him. "But the others will be angry, they'll want to help."

He huffed, a short puff of air. Stopped, his face blank as he considered it. " You're right," he relented finally. "But I only want their safety! That is my responsibility." He said it with so much emphasize that she couldn't miss the stark pain playing out in his words. " Send them in. But in a few hours. I want to be alone with my husband right now."

She inclined her head gracefully.

Zero's hand fluttered over his belly, his anxious eyes on his mate. "Leave us."

It wasn't a question and she moved exiting swiftly. She tried not to look so grave as she stepped forward to intercept the concerned parties. She hoped that the young consort was having as much luck with his mate.

TD

"Kaname?" He kept his voice soft, beguiling, trying to lure his mate back to the surface. He'd climbed gingerly over his mate, taking great care not to hit his side. His own body twinged as he moved, partly from being stationary for so long, partly from the subtle changes he was going through. Partly from Kaname's pain. He ignored all of his discomforts as he snuggled against Kaname's uninjured side. Pressing kisses against warm skin as he tried to coax him back.

Anything to get rid of the terrible empty silence in his head where Kaname should be. The silence was eating away at his soul. Even when the bond was closed between them, he'd been able to feel the warm presence of his mate. There was none of that now. Nothing but an infernal blankness that threatened to drive him crazy. He attempted to sink into it, to reconnect but the eerie emptiness drove him out.

The bond cut off.

He wanted to scream with the pain of it. Wanted to destroy anything and everything in his path. Knowing that his mate and his beast were struggling, albeit without him. He could feel Kaname's will straining towards him and that was visceral, because he was his mate and the bond was being threatened. But that was all. There was no golden connection, or that warm feeling of a spacious mind. His head hurt with the darkness. And his anger grew. It didn't match the calmness he exuded as he attempted to rouse his husband. Some people were going to pay for this gross breech of their safety and privacy. His mind touched briefly on the two babies tucked beneath his heart. Unease radiated from them, as one half of their familial link was closed off. Unconsciously, he sent caressing waves of comfort, drawing him into the center of their own link where they were bathed in light. Slowly, they settled, contentedness taking over much of their anxiety. He tugged at the silver links that bound all of them, wrapping them around he and Kaname to combat the darkness that was slowly eating down their bond. He swiped his wrist across his mate's mouth in temptation.

"You need to feed so you can heal faster." So you can come back to us. He pushed that thought into the darkness, as he concentrated on his children, drawing their light. _Isn't this what you fought so hard to protect? The only way that you can protect us is to come back. Come back Kaname. We can't survive without you._

"Kaname?" He echoed the words. His husband didn't respond. He huffed in irritation as there was no response through the dark of the bond. Nothing to indicate that his husband had heard him at all. Just the fucking silence where there should be vibrant life and activity. _Don't leave us,_ he whispered into the blackness, knowing he was hitting below the belt. His husband didn't want to leave them, would sacrifice himself to see them live. He focused on that need, letting it saturate the bond along with the light of their children. _We need you to live._

He sat up, eyeing his wrist. How had Miki gotten him to feed before? The answer flashed through his mind in a reel of horror as he remembered the last time that he'd blooded himself for his mate. He'd almost died in that attempt. But that wasn't this time, he reminded himself. He winced as he drew a sharp blade like nail over his skin. The smell of blood spilled into the room and he was gratified to see Kaname move. A slight twist of his body in his direction, but it was still a move. Even though the bond stayed dark in his head. Encouraged, his swiped his wrist over Kaname's mouth again, sighing as sharp canines caught on his skin before sinking in clumsily.

He breathed through the pain of Kaname penetrating him without any of the special effects and laid back at his side, chest heaving, as his mate drank, unconscious and still blind to the world.

Even the electricity of the feeding was missing, lackluster in comparison so that this small victory was dimmed. He groaned softly into the soft darkness of the room, tears wetting the curve of his cheeks.

He didn't feel the hunger eating away just below his skin, the twilight of the bond distracting him from that. He floated aimlessly through the murk, in pain, the silver links of their children wrapped around them.

TD

"See here?"

Seiren leaned over to gaze down into the ruptured remains of one of their attackers. Her face was half covered by a health mask and her eyes were flinty as she stared down into the y-cut. "I believe I do." The ribcage was reinforced with dense bone and muscle, and their bones were much, much denser. Though their hearts appeared just as vulnerable as theirs', if one could get to it.

"It is surprising that the King could penetrate to the death, " the coroner whispered.

"Yes, well our King is strong," she murmured in reply, still studying. "If he couldn't at least do that much, he wouldn't be King. This still doesn't explain why they didn't turn to ash."

She straightened abruptly. "Thank you for the insight. If you find anything new contact me. I will inform the King of this myself."

She didn't stick around to see the confirming nod.


	19. Awakening

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight  
Let’s GO!

 

Nineteen  
Awakening

 

“Are you telling me that out of all of you, not one of you could kill him? Accomplish our goal? We need Zero!”*

The other five occupants in the room didn’t even flinch at the icy disdain in her voice. There were no shameful, cast-down looks, no wringing hands. Instead they all looked down on her with disgust. If not for the blood contract that bound them they’d have long since spitted her. In fact her hours were numbered. 

She didn’t seem to notice as she strode up and down the elegantly decorated living room. She moved as if she were in charge, which to be honest at the moment she was. 

But tides could change at a notice pending natural disasters. 

One of them spoke in return, the voice dark and smoky, the accent foreign. “You’ve underestimated him, his court, and his love for his mate. They would willingly die for him. And his mate as well. He was able to sense our exact positions.” The voice turned hard. “You are not strong enough.” This one that spoke didn’t have a problem with challenge. Thrived on it instead. Survived on it.

The smaller women turned to her, eyes sharp. Her aura began to whip around the room. “Are you suggesting that I cannot handle him?” She smiled and it oozed like pus, “I can make him walk to to the guillotine willingly.”

Her metaphorically chained ally smiled like a striking cobra. “I would like to see that,” she laughed. “His mate would eat you up like the lamb that you are.”

She turned on her heel, black hair flowing down her back. She gestured towards the window and the other figures shifted into shadow. The tall, svelte figure walked behind them calmly, the walk sinuous and seductive, only allowing herself to change back to shadow when she was close to the window, flowing out, leaving only cold in their wake. 

The smaller woman shivered with cold, her face twisting. “But I woke you. The least you could do is show some respect. Knowing I’m the only own with the means to give you what you want.”

__But you haven’t given us what we want either. ____

__The answer flowed back to her on a psychic plane, the threat no less obvious._ _

__TD_ _

__

__His expression was grim as he watched several vampire enforcers disperse throughout the grounds. His hands shook slightly as the burn of thirst swept through him. He was standing at the window of the main atrium dressed in loose flowing cotton pants and a snug t-shirt. Furry house shoes covered his feet. Since they wouldn’t let him leave the house and he had no meetings all he could do was sleep, eat and go over paperwork. And worry. Starlight illuminated the cold glass ceiling and he shivered with the infernal cold that wouldn’t cease unless he was in the presence of his mate._ _

__He didn’t turn around as Seiren approached him._ _

__“Don’t think that I don’t know what you’re planning.”_ _

__Her voice was serene, not evidencing the stress that had beset all of them for the last seven days with waiting for their ‘fearless leader’ to awaken._ _

__“I’m supposed to be out there,” Zero growled, turning his head slightly so that he could watch her from the corner of his eye._ _

__She sighed._ _

__“They are not going to just let you do as you please,” she warned softly. “So just sit down and accept it. They are here to protect you and your mate. And your children.” She hesitated when she mentioned the extended familial addition._ _

__He chuckled, the sound a little sour as he watched the night. He was thinking, ‘Catch me’._ _

__He felt felt Seiren go still next to him. “You’re not leaving here tonight Zero,” she warned, voice still placid. “I can sense the restlessness in you. You’ve been up the last two nights, when you’d usually sleep. You don’t talk to anyone, you just sit and watch Kaname. You’re going through withdrawal pretty badly, even though you’ve drunk from him. And you’re pale. I can see your mating marks throbbing. A bright, brilliant red. If you go out tonight nothing good will come of it.”_ _

__She was right of course. He fed from Kaname the last seven days, taking from his throat, while the vampire slept his healing sleep, letting the twins auras intertwine with theirs. But the feedings were in a word, lackluster, the blood heavy and flat, devoid of the animal presence of Kaname and his beast. It was making him suffer worse. The absence. The darkness where Kaname should be. He couldn’t stand it any longer. He had to get out. To run wild and free for just a few moments. The only place he’d gone to lately was with Seiren to get a look at the bodies and then back here again. And a few of the dignitaries had chosen to remain. Entertaining them was tedious in the extreme with the slight exception of Señor Quinta and John Kennedy. Hell, everyone was irritating at the moment! Everyone walked on eggshells around him, eyeing him as if he were going to implode at any second. And Aaron was hanging around getting on his nerves._ _

__It was killing him!_ _

__They’d finally felt good about moving Kaname on the fourth day as the wound was steadily healing and so his Vampire King rested on his own silken sheets with his mate beside him._ _

__A mate that constantly swung between reproach and self doubt._ _

__His appetite for real food had returned, resulting in a tight bump where his flat stomach used to be. He’d been eating everything that Miki had sat before him in the last five days. From the first moment she’d set the steaming hot pancakes flourished with whip cream and strawberries, he’d been under her spell._ _

__The only thing missing was the thrill of feeding. Every time he took blood he felt even worse. Kaname wasn’t there. It was an empty shell. And yet he knew this wasn’t true. Kaname was just unconscious, deaf to the world. His heart still beat. Zero should know. He’d watched his chest rise and fall enough. But there was no life there. Nothing that vibrated with the blatant charisma Kaname usually exuded._ _

__His teeth clamped down on his bottom lip as he thought of the grand escape he’d planned, sneaking out of the window and showing up in the morning with a ramrod excuse for his absence. Now that was almost impossible._ _

__“They aren’t here to police you,” Seiren damn near snarled. “But to protect the King. You are the King’s mate.” She didn’t waste words, didn’t tarry with sympathy. There had only ever been truth between them anyway. “And protecting you means not letting you roam dangerous places.”_ _

__Which she considered every place nowadays. “Fuck it!”_ _

__He turned around, almost running towards the stairs, compensating for his new center of gravity. His body was rapidly adapting to the change. The skin of his abdomen was tight over his children, their soft, silver auras suffusing him with warmth, battling the encroaching cold. The twins slept deep within him, safe and peaceful beneath his heart, their consciousness just a whisper on the edge of his mind. The bond was strong though. He could feel their well being; their delight every time he connected with them; their confusion that Kaname’s side of the bond had gone dark, seeming to be broken. He reassured them, while shying away at the same time, refusing to let himself get too deep._ _

__At nights he was wide awake. Something very new to him._ _

__He spent the nights in their room, studying Kaname’s face, memorizing all over again the curves of cheeks and the planes and angles of the face itself. It was there he headed now, craving at least the illusion of closeness with his unconscious mate. He glided down the hallways, staying relaxed as the twins’ weight pulled him slightly forward. Just that tiny addition was enough to throw him off balance._ _

__He felt him before he rounded the corner to view him, sitting between the two guards, his back to the doors. He looked haggard, his dark eyes cloudy._ _

__One of the sentries shrugged upon his arrival. “He wouldn’t leave, Your Grace. It was either let him stay or cause a ruckus.”_ _

__Zero waved the explanation away. He knew Eiji was missing his brother. Was trying to cope with the demise of his other half. The person that moved the same way he moved._ _

__He stepped forward, shooing the guards away as he grasped Eiji by the elbow and helped him onto his feet. He didn’t ask him if he was all right as he ushered him into his rooms. And that was another reason for shame. In the seven days that followed the ‘incident’, he hadn’t taken time out to sit and talk with Eiji at all, even though he felt responsible for his brother’s death. He pushed the almost catatonic man into a random seat and went in search of blood-wine. In the end he had to open the door and make the request, all the while studying Eiji discreetly._ _

__Finally he sat across from him, watching him nestle the steaming glass of liquid comfort as if he’d never held a cup before. They sat there like that, the night ticking down by minutes, Zero shivering and Eiji watching him intently. His handsome features were strained and sallow._ _

__Zero wasn’t known to be patient so it was all too soon that he began to speak, not knowing where his speech was headed._ _

__“If Ichiru had been the one to die, I would resemble you exactly,” he began, uncomfortable as he headed in a direction that would be sensitive for anyone. “I don’t think I could survive that sort of torture,” he went on when there was no clear response. Eiji just stared into the red tinged liquid, his lank hair falling into his eyes. His skin looked like paste, his eyes dark burning holes in his face. “There is nothing wro-“_ _

__“What am I going to do without him?” Eiji interrupted abruptly. His hopeless eyes raised to meet his and Zero twitched in alarm. The life there was already spent, irises gazing into a near future of death._ _

__“Complete your duty here first,” he stated bluntly, his bedside manner terribly lacking. His reaction was immediate. “Make sure that those responsible are treated to the same.”_ _

__Eiji’s eyes were dead. “And how can you ensure that?”_ _

__Zero paused. “We can work together to find out who they are and destroy them. I suspect that by my side is as good a place as any to accomplish that goal. And I’m not going to stop until I do destroy them.” His eyes were cold. Pitiless. He let Eiji see the full intent of his wrath. “They threatened my family. I’m going to hurt them.”_ _

__And there a brief spark of life across the barren landscape that peered out at him from Eiji’s face. “I’m not going to stop until I uncover who’s behind this mess.”_ _

__Eiji was silent for a long time._ _

__“Good, I Accept.”_ _

__The contract sprang into life washing the room in a tingling brightness and Zero shivered as it clamped tight over them._ _

__The dark haired vampire seemed to shake himself, the despair falling away like a perfectly executed disguise. His eyes bored into Zero where he sat. “First things first. You do not go anywhere without me.”_ _

__What in the hell had he gotten himself into now?_ _

__He was still breathing hard when Eiji stood. “A moment.” He walked to the door and issued quiet commands that Zero couldn’t help but overhear._ _

____…Appointed……No one..without my……. ____ _ _

____Zero felt his face flame as Eiji came back in to sit across from him. It felt as if those flames were shooting from his eyes as he willed Eiji to burst into a well deserved bright, hot conflagration._ _ _ _

____Eiji flexed in his seat, his expression serious. “His grace trusted me to protect you. I will not fail in that.”_ _ _ _

____A pointed look and a raised eyebrow didn’t effect the vampire in anyway. “What in the hell was that?”_ _ _ _

____“A protection contract.” Eiji flexed in his seat. “As the first of your appointed guard I’m unable to leave your side, barring the King is at your side of course.”_ _ _ _

____“What?” His mouth fell open as the import of the statement registered. Why in the hell was it always some manipulative vampire hiding in his wings? “Just what in the hell does that mean? Protection Contract?” He stood, his temper boiling. He wanted to reach out and hit the other man. But he restrained himself, barely._ _ _ _

____The sharp knock cut into his answer. They stared at each other as the conversation on the other side of the door escalated. It burst open and Seiren strode through, face like thunder and eyes like lightening. That storm swept over the both of them, drenching them in a rain of anger._ _ _ _

____“What did you do?”_ _ _ _

____To his credit Eiji didn’t flinch at the venomous tone. “I’m the first of his personal guard.”_ _ _ _

____Zero shrugged when the fire swept back over him. “I wish you guys would tell me these things before I stumble onto them,” he muttered._ _ _ _

____“Only you would stumble onto them Your Grace.”_ _ _ _

____Oh yeah, she was pissed. His title fell off her lips like chips of ice. He returned it with exasperation before his attention swung back to Eiji. “Are you-“_ _ _ _

____“He is physically incapable of betraying you,” Seiren cut in stepping closer to Eiji’s chair. “In fact he has chained himself to you for life.”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t your species do anything without the ‘until death part us’?” Zero scowled._ _ _ _

____Seiren scowled back. “You don’t get the gravity of the situation. The first of your personal guard is the one closest to you besides your mate. The one you afford the most trust to after your husband. And you just gave that position to him.”_ _ _ _

____Zero didn’t take his eyes off Eiji as Seiren gave her explanation. “Then how did I appoint him if he isn’t the closest one to me?”_ _ _ _

____“You two shared a sense of something. Life, death, friendship.”_ _ _ _

____Now Zero glared at Eiji. “Death.”_ _ _ _

____Eiji nodded. “Haru gave his life for yours.”_ _ _ _

____Zero began to pace, vacating his chair in purposeful movements. “You planned this.”_ _ _ _

____Eiji shook his head. “No one plans the death of their brother.”_ _ _ _

____Zero rubbed a palm over his face. “And no doubt my guilt was part of that?” It was rhetorical by the make up of Eiji’s expression._ _ _ _

____“It is a contract like the one Kaname and I share,” Seiren imparted suddenly, her gaze still heavy on Eiji. “They are like your lifelong companion. Always with you, never abandoning you, forever at your side.”_ _ _ _

____“In return for my brother’s life, I take yours and give you mine.”_ _ _ _

____“Stop it damn it!”_ _ _ _

____Zero stopped pacing. “Who said that I wanted your life? Huh? I didn’t want your brother’s either.”_ _ _ _

____“But you got it!” Eiji snarled._ _ _ _

____Zero and Seiren whirled around, Zero being the quickest. His fingers curled around Eiji’s throat just as Seiren’s pulled his hand away. Her look was a painted portrait of her anger and frustration._ _ _ _

____“You can’t just kill him indiscriminately,” she growled, “No matter what mood you’re in!’_ _ _ _

____He shook himself, the red haze clearing from his vision. Eiji looked at him in alarm, his memory of the previous night fresh. Zero stared him down. “Fine, but if anything happens to Kaname I will have your head.”_ _ _ _

____Eiji dropped to his knees. “Your grace there is no obstacle that I will not overcome in your protection. Wether it be your mate or you. Your life is safe in my hands.”_ _ _ _

____“See that it is so,” Zero echoed, the word unbidden from his lips. He turned towards the bedroom. “Damn you guys exhaust me!”_ _ _ _

____He was walking and throwing orders knowing they would be obeyed, before he could forget his lapse in conscious. But, he just didn’t care anymore._ _ _ _

____Eiji nodded. “I will be here Your Grace.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, yeah.”_ _ _ _

____Zero swept through the doors of his chambers, his eyes finding Kaname immediately. He lay, his face so peaceful. His hair sprayed out around his head, shining blood chocolate in the pure light. He gave another exasperated sigh. “You and your damn subjects! Everyone of them are going to be the death of me. Hurry and wake up before I kill all of them!” He was agitated,_ _ _ _

____As usual there was no response and Zero settled himself to another sleepless night. His eyes roamed Kaname’s face, anger settling deep in his gut as he recalled the attack. He moved closer, letting the sleeve of his shirt brush Kaname’s cheek, before he sat in a chair at his King’s bedside. ‘Everyone is here. Wake up.”_ _ _ _

____He leaned down and whispered onto Kaname’s ear. “We’ll all be here when you wake up.”_ _ _ _

____He gasped at the sharp stab of awareness. A spark in the darkness. It was quick, brief, but brilliant like a flash fire. He scooted to the edge of the chair and let his mind rove the darkness between them. He’d seen it. Of that he was certain. He didn’t shine as he walked the halls of Kaname’s mind this time, pushing through the tug of dark agony that accompanied the dank, lifeless bond. He’d seen it. The flare lit a candle of hope in his chest. It led him into the center of Kaname’s psyche._ _ _ _

____His passage echoed in the dark, the space vast to accommodate the immense knowledge Kaname had gained throughout his years. He didn’t listen, his eyes too intent on the darkness. Time passed as he stood still in the blackness, waiting. He could feel the night passing, the twins stirring in tiny vibrations._ _ _ _

____He ignored it all._ _ _ _

____Waiting._ _ _ _

____And finally, there it was again._ _ _ _

____It sparked brilliant and cognizant._ _ _ _

____He pounced, casting a sprawling mental net to catch it. It fluttered languidly under the mental threads as he began to tug it towards him. At his closer proximity it began to glow a bright, heated red. He imagined blowing on it, making it flush blue. And then he began to feed it, supplying and almost endless line of memories. Of him. Of Kaname. Of their makeshift family. Of their new family. It was an overload of emotions. He didn’t feel guilty for it as he set Kaname’s inner world aflame._ _ _ _

____He calmly stepped from Kaname’s brain, the last residual vision of lines of blue flame igniting around him._ _ _ _

____Exhaustion promptly pulled him to the bottom of dark._ _ _ _

____It was all he could do to roll onto the bed before he let sleep alter his world._ _ _ _

____TD_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He woke centuries later, mouth dry, hunger first and foremost on his to take care of list. He started to roll over onto his side and froze. He slowly turned his head to take in Kaname who was already on his side one, long arm slung across his ribs. His breathing was deep and easy.His head rested on his usual pillow his soft hair fanning out to caress his cheek. Zero was suffused with warmth. It burned from the roots of his hair to the soles of his feet. The bond in his head was active again, bursting and glowing in his head again. He just lay there, letting the feel of life rush through him like a waterfall. The twins lazed in contentment as both of their bonds were restored. And damn, he wanted to feed. He shivered with the need of it. Kaname wasn’t awake yet. But….he was here. He didn’t want to disturb this resting phase with a bite. With that thought in mind, he scooted towards the edge of the bed in preparation of exit._ _ _ _

____A throaty growl stopped him, as did the hand curled over his hip._ _ _ _

____He glanced at Kaname again to verify that he was still sleep. His King’s face was peaceful, the blood tipped lashes resting against his defined cheekbones, the tense lines of pain erased by rest. But his hands weren’t relaxed. They flexed, holding on, keeping him in place._ _ _ _

____Zero sighed. He should have expected no less. Even a smidgeon awake and Kaname would hold onto him. His heart twisted as he watched his mate’s sleeping face. Even his sleeping mien was animated, filed with vitality._ _ _ _

____And shit he was hungry and thirsty……._ _ _ _

____And horny…._ _ _ _

____The triple combination was killing. The bass of his desire beat underneath his skin, heating the air around the two, their re-linked minds swaying against each other languidly. Intoxicating. The feel of Kaname’d mind rubbing against his again. But he had to get up. His bladder demanded it._ _ _ _

____He tried to move again, sliding towards the edge of the bed gingerly._ _ _ _

____The growl sounded again and he flinched at the scarred sound. The hand tightened, pulling him back into the warmth of Kaname’s spoon. He let out an exasperated huff. He knew his husband was still sleep, yet the brute refused to let him go in his regained un-conscious. He did what he promised himself that he would not do. He speared into Kaname’s sleeping mind, projecting his desperate need. The fingers loosened almost immediately and he slid to the edge and then to the floor, fleeing to the bathroom just in time._ _ _ _

____He stretched lazily once he was finished, eyeing the shower with definite interest. It wouldn’t hurt to get clean. And then he would go and speak to Miki. Or he could just wait until she came to check up on them. Kaname was deeply asleep still and from the feel of his resting mind, would be for a least a little while longer. The thought of being clean won out and he stepped in the shower, letting warm water cascade over him. Steam, warm and fragrant from the spicy scent of the soap that was Kaname’s wafted around the room, engulfing the four walls._ _ _ _

____He was at a tenuous peace._ _ _ _

____His mate was alive, was going to live._ _ _ _

____But dozens of children were missing._ _ _ _

____He had a seemingly invincible foe, but their casualties, so far, were low. And he aimed at keeping it that way. There were so many loved ones in his care._ _ _ _

____Kaname, Seiren, Cross, Toga, Ichijo, Yuki, Aidou, Ichiru, Kain, Ruka, Eiji, Aaron, Hunter…….So many more._ _ _ _

____For precious, private moments he allowed the tension to slough away, massaging soap into his skin in the incredibly mundane task of washing himself. He paused as his palms rubbed over his rounded belly, fingers slipping around the taut curve. He opened his eyes to stare down. Try as he might, he couldn’t deny that the twins were becoming more and more apart of him everyday, changing his body and leaving viable evidence of their existence. He swore the curve expanded every and and from Miki he knew his time of elimination was over. He was a little over eighteen weeks pregnant and Miki insisted to try and extract them now would do more harm than good. He was relieved that that option had been taken out of his hands. He stroked over his belly a few more times, the curve drawing his fingers as his children stirred deep within him, responsive to his touch._ _ _ _

____He finally exited the shower, snagging a fluffy towel, all the troubles of the universe swirling around his head. Steam billowed out behind him slightly obscuring his vision, and he had already partially navigated the room before he realized. He snatched the towel from his head, turning to the bed. He was greeted with the sight of Kaname rising from the rumpled sheets, his movements hesitant as if his body ached. He sagged against the headboard behind him, the activity of his mind still lazy. He looked down, fingers running over the thick scar that marred his side. The brown was paler around its edges before it blended in with the rest of his skin. His head suddenly thumped back against the wood, his wild hair crowning his face. He took a while to get his bearings as Zero stared at him frozen on the plush carpet._ _ _ _

____And then the inevitable…. Those black eyes snapped to him, brain firing. Midnight roved over his pregnant mate, caressing the long pale lines, and the new curves. He took in the longer silver hair and thickened waistline. He opened his mouth to speak and there was a brisk knock at the door before Miki ambled in. Even though she’d seen him a million times, his face went scarlet and he cinched the towel around his waist. Kaname’s eyes were on her instantly as he assessed the new potential threat and she stopped abruptly._ _ _ _

____“Your Grace.” He really didn’t blame her if her voice was a little breathless, what with Kaname eyeing her as if she were his next steak. He spoke up._ _ _ _

____“Miki Hairi. Our new physician. She’s here for our nightly check up. Let her look you over while I get dressed. I’ll explain fully then.”_ _ _ _

____It was a neat escape. He took to the closet so that he didn’t have to face Kaname’s sudden burning presence, though he knew he was going to have to very, very soon._ _ _ _

____“Injuries,” Kaname inquired politely, though Zero felt the promised retribution through the bond as he fled._ _ _ _

____“Two shattered ribs, two fractured and a nicked lung.”_ _ _ _

____“How long was I out?”_ _ _ _

____“A week, your Grace.”_ _ _ _

______A week away from your side._ _ _ _ _ _

______Fear, trepidation, fury, guilt……_ _ _ _ _ _

______But most of all fury._ _ _ _ _ _

______Zero scampered away, throwing clothes on, girding himself for the upcoming battle._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!
> 
> Just another move-the-plot-along-chapter!
> 
> Thank You for all of you lovely Comments and your Kudo!


	20. Darkest Depths

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight!

Let's GO!

Chapter Twenty

Darkest Depths

"Shattered ribs and a collapsed lung," Miki murmured. "The substance in the weapons they used caused slow healing, or rather it negates our vampiracy. In other words-"

"It almost killed me." Kaname's tone was cold and distant, furious in the extreme.

A hesitation and then, "Yes, your Grace. I had to re-inflate that lung, however with the blood that your mate provided that was soon taken care of."

The next words were strained, coarse with tension, "Zero fed me?"

"Everyday milord."

Zero flinched as the mental ire increased. Feelings of protectiveness and massive vexation.

He scowled fiercely, throwing on comfortable lounge pants made of cotton. He paused to look at his reflection as he donned his shirt. The curve of his belly was smooth and taut, cupped by the elastic waist. HIs eyes were drawn to it even as he hastily pulled a bright, white shirt over his gleaming silver head. He proceeded to study the clothes in the wardrobe, having no desire to present himself before his husband this soon. Instead he listened to the quiet murmur of his voice. The cadence, the throaty rasp of it covered the deep wound of his heart like a temporary honey compress. It sent joy riding through him. His mate was alive. But try as he might he still couldn't let that eclipse every thing that'd happened thus far. He was truly happy that his mate was conscious, however in the deep of him, pain burned in a steady fire. It was a bitter hurt. He couldn't stop loving his husband. In turn he couldn't forget the reckless breach of his life. The conflict, pushed aside while Kaname conferred with Death, now ripped deep. And he surely wasn't ready to really confront Kaname on the subject. There would surely be enough time for that confrontation later, after Miki had declared that Kaname's bill of health was good.

"Your Grace!" Miki's sharp cry of surprise belied any notion that he would have any peace. "You shouldn't be si-"

"Amaya."

That smooth, deep voice flayed him, as the bond throbbed deep. The flex of his husband's will surprised him, considering the man had just awakened from a week long coma. However his will was steel and silk, wrapping around Zero like the plush prison his marriage was. He sighed, deep and shuddering before he stepped out to meet his spouse. He shivered as his husband's eyes honed in on him , penetrating. Slicing, roving over his swollen body. He was sitting up, having thrown the covers back, legs over the side of the bed. He was hunched over slightly, palms flat on the bed. Even so, Zero could see the jagged scar that curved into his torso. It drew his eyes away from the dire graveyard that was Kaname's gaze.

Cold enveloped him as he realized how close he'd come to really losing his husband. He shivered, his eyes captivated by the scar. Miki eyed him with concern as he moved into the room fully, deliberately baring himself to Kaname. He wasn't going to hide any longer. His husband would just come to him. Force the issue like always did. He waved a seemingly casual hand.

"It will be fine Miki, I will take care of it. I'll introduce you properly later."

Her eyes touched on him, compassionate within the storm that raged around the room, before she took a hasty leave. Kaname's gaze followed, noting her very slight hesitation. He chuckled bitterly into the silence of the room.

"Do they all think I'm going to hurt you?" He asked finally.

"Do you think the notion far-fetched?" Zero countered, meeting his husband's look squarely.

Kaname looked taken aback. "Carrying my children is hurting you?"

Zero unconsciously crossed his arms over his chest. "Not physically, but emotionally yeah." He stopped, curbing the spout of venom that wanted to erupt. "But everyone is worried about you." He stepped closer to the bed his physical mentality out-warring his mental master. He wanted to take care of and coddle his mate. Even though he was the main source of his calamity at the moment.

"You must be a disoriented. The woman who just left is Hairi Miki. My Chief physician and your lifesaver.

As if his feet had gained life, he floated closer and closer to the bed. His mate's pain was calling to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Disoriented, like you said," Kaname chuckled ruefully. "I regret that having my children is such a hardship for you." The sarcasm showcased his anger like 'The Price Is Right'.

"Really?" Zero was almost right on top of the bed. "You knocked me up with multiples against my wishes and you still want to get angry about me being angry? Miki says that the only way to get them out is through surgery. So not only do I have to endure the physical changes of a pregnancy I didn't want, but now I have to endure the repercussions that come along with it and you have the nerve to ask if it is a hardship!"

Kaname grimaced as the words rained down around him like quarters thrown from atop the Empire State Building. His head hurt, his side hurt, and he was pretty sure it was best that he lay back down by the way the world swayed slightly. But he hadn't touched his one and only for days and though he'd moved closer, Zero was still too far away. His hands itched and he knew the only cure rested in getting his Amaya under his palms. Hell, under him.

He tried to be gentle, but the deep, black blaze of his gaze caused Zero to stiffen and he couldn't quite tamp down the steel of his tone.

"Come here."

Zero growled as his feet moved without his express permission. He looked fit to kill. Kaname watched him glide the remaining paces that separated them. He seemed even more graceful, hips swaying with the added weight of his round bump. Glowing and plump, he looked good enough to eat, the sweet smell he emitted saturated the room. His hair had grown so that it brushed his shoulders. The amethyst of his eyes flared as he approached.

At that moment Kaname wished he could stand up, that he could just pull his errant mate into his arms. As it was, all he could do was spread his legs and allow Zero to walk between them. Even though his mate looked positively murderous he didn't struggle against the hold as he wrapped him in his arms. Kaname sighed deeply as Zero settled against him, a slight shiver wracking his frame with the contact. Warmth spread through him as their bond pulled tight, as if reaffirming that he belonged to him.

Zero trembled again as bonds flared in his mind's eye, etching inside him deep and visceral.

__Chains ______

___In the depths of his soul, they curved a path of concrete and iron. Unbreakable chains of steel anchoring him here. To this man. His very heart and body. Everything that was he was, was tied to this man._ _ _

___Kaname growled as his husband's feelings blasted between them. His arms tightened until they were pressed flush and his fingers brushed over delicate skin stretched tight over his children. He buried his face in Zero's throat enjoying the way his breath moved through his body. And though his mate's thoughts were dark, satisfaction streamed from him. He had a mate and healthy children on the way. His life was complete._ _ _

___His aura whipped around his mate as if it were impatient with the wait of touching him. And Zero's own answered, curving beneath it so that they blended._ _ _

___"I told you. Hate me, but do so by my side," He murmured against soft, silky skin, the sinful smell of a very pregnant Zero going to his head. "I couldn't bear it if you were to leave me. I need you. I need our children." He kissed harder as Zero began to tremble steadily in his grip. "What would I be without you? A beast in human form."_ _ _

___The vision swept them so suddenly that Zero couldn't even vie for escape if he wanted to._ _ _

____Blood and gore decorated the floors of the great hall, Kaname standing among the carcasses. Only a few living still stood before him. There was Seiren, Ichijou, Aidou, Ichiru, Aaron, and Kain. They stood against him in a last stand, as he'd already killed any who'd ever graced this hall._ _ _ _

____Grinning madly, Kaname's regard flicked down to his bleeding claws then back up to the motley crue that faced him._ _ _ _

____"Well then I'll take all of you with me when I go to hell."_ _ _ _

___Zero blinked reality back into his life on Kaname's strike but he was certain that his husband had attacked Seiren,Ichijou,Aaron,Kain or Aidou first knowing they were the strongest. After that it would be like child's play, the rest falling one after another like a strike._ _ _

___He gasped, air sobbing out of his lungs._ _ _

___No bunny rabbit type of love for sure. His mate was obsessive about him. His love was the equivalent to a noose. But then wasn't everyone's? His love was slightly threatening, the possibility that he would go psycho at any moment real as rain on midnight._ _ _

___"Don't put words in my mouth. I didn't say I hate you this time. I'm very angry with you though. I don't know if I can forgive you," Zero snapped trying to keep his voice harsh. "Would you keep me by your side even then?"_ _ _

___"Are you going to slit my throat in my sleep?" Kaname asked, knowing damn well he wasn't_ _ _

___"Fucker!" Zero swore back. "You make light of the situation."_ _ _

___Kaname seemed to swell in size, filling the room to the rafters. "Yet, you will not leave._ _ _

___He was right in that. How could he. He was in love with the archaic behemoth. Tied to him for an eternity._ _ _

___Memories of Kaname loving him, teasing him, seducing him, laughing with him, laying amongst the thorns of his garden, casually pricking his finger on the blades of his roses as he offered sustenance assailed him. His husband sitting across from him at the breakfast table as they bantered before their day got started._ _ _

___They were insidious, treacherous, these thoughts. They softened him even more, so where he would have bitched, he wrapped his arms around his mate and clung tight as Kaname's aura pushed against the walls of their bower, straining to override the walls that held it. He felt the walls of their sanctuary creak, as his will was tested. He groaned, as it gave way. His heart beat thundered as the heat roared through him. He was powerless as Kaname began to kiss down his throat, murmuring against the soft skin, calming, frightening platitudes._ _ _

___"I can't live without you," Kiss, "I live to see you live," Kiss, "Would you make me kill everyone?" Kiss._ _ _

___Zero hung in the beast's grasp, overwhelmed, even as relief rushed over him._ _ _

___He hadn't even known he was that stressed with Kaname's absence._ _ _

___The conflicting emotions were alarming. He as so angry at his husband he'd deigned to leave his side. But faced with the reality of life without his mate, he wondered how long he would have survived. That was no longer an option now. The spell itself had never been intended for permanent separation. A brief respite at best from your mate. And now as he was inundated with his King's scent, his aura, the throbbing of his bonds threading through his blood like molten steel, he felt a permanence he never thought he'd feel after the death of his parents and the loss of his brother. Obsessive and territorial, Kaname had wrapped him in so many chains. Freedom was a pretty slight of hand, there one moment and the next gone, like the early morning mist burned off by sunlight._ _ _

___Frustrated with this late realization, he tried to push out of Kaname's arms and found himself truly chained. Kaname simply refused to let go. There was a brief struggle as he pushed against Kaname's grip, surprised once again when he held firm._ _ _

___Trepidation touched him, a light, cold sensation along his spine. He acknowledged his weakness. It was Kaname. The heat of him, the care and passion that he bestowed on him. The feeling of never being alone. The fact that he was only one side of the coin. No perfect, sing in the woods type of love, but something hard and strong, a tidal wave like the lava that'd swept over Vesuvius, crashing into his life and sweeping everything away before it. Pounded away the hubris. And now his mate had added to it, the two silver threads sturdy and robust as they bound his soul._ _ _

___An unbidden warmth crept through him next. Their children were strong. Healthy. They thrived inside of him even as he halfway denied their existence._ _ _

___Because of his husband._ _ _

___The man that was pressing his warm, soft lips against his shoulder, letting satin slide against silk as they quested down his arm, meandering over the wrist he now held in his hand, nudging the diamond band aside._ _ _

___Zero pulled himself out of his mental soliloquy as he felt the sharp nip of fang. His head came up even as Kaname's hold became, if possible, even tighter. His husband's mind yawned vast and dark before him. He jerked, trying to pull his wrist out of the grip of Kaname's fingers. Kaname shook his head, crooning against the thin skin in an attempt to keep him calm._ _ _

___But Zero only felt distress as Kaname's intent broadcast through his mind._ _ _

___"Kaname! Don't-"_ _ _

___"Be quiet," Kaname snapped, his voice hard and quiet. "No more running. No more 'vacations' from me. I told you that you would no longer know what the word separated means. I meant it."_ _ _

___Even if he couldn't see the madness in Kaname's eyes, it was there he was certain. There was something different about his mate. Subtle, yes, but also more feral. He tugged harder on his wrist and Kaname clamped down, aura becoming aggressive where it rubbed against his. His body responded as it always did in conjunction to his mate. He softened, half laying on Kaname. His mate accepted his weight, fingers stroking over his stomach gently._ _ _

___There was no pain in his bite this time, the fangs feeling smaller as they slid into him as gentle as a surgeon's fingers during a delicate operation. Sweet flames coursed down his veins in a wave of sensual lassitude and all of his marks were alight, his body ablaze with heat. He let out and exclamation of dismay, pushing weakly against his mate. Kaname murmured soothingly in reply, the pleasure at the taste of his blood swamping their bond._ _ _

___He let Kaname shift them onto the bed, limp before the tender bliss._ _ _

____What did you do this time?_ He whispered, though the answer was there for the taking._ _ _

____You won't be able to leave me ever again,_ Kaname answered back,_ _ _

____I couldn't before,_ Zero rebutted. What's so different now?_ _ _

____You'll see,_ Kaname chortled. A large, broad palm swept over his face and his eyes closed. _Rest now. You'll feel better when you wake up.__ _ _

____Better than this?_ Zero questioned with a lightness he felt on the outside but not the inside. He was tired, but a good tired like after a good workout. I don't feel like-_ _ _

____Shhhh….Be still. This is good. This is as it should be._ _ _ _

____I hate it when you get cryptic!_ _ _ _

___Zero frowned. He could feel Kaname deeper than ever. As if he'd burrowed inside him and stretched to fill his own form. He felt full, like he'd eaten a large, satisfying meal. Full of Kaname. On the distant horizon of reality, he felt a frisson of alarm stab at the cloud of aphrodisia that enveloped him. He rotated his wrist experimentally. The small punctures ached pleasantly._ _ _

____Kaname what in the hell did you do?_ _ _ _

____Nothing sinister I assure you,_ Kaname purred and he was aware that his mate was rolling them until they were on their sides, Kaname cuddled in close behind him. His arm kept Zero sheltered in the alcove of his body, his back absorbing Kaname's warmth. Their legs tangled as they settled into a familiar pose of repose._ _ _

____You marked me again you bastard!_ _ _ _

___Anger couldn't intrude on this moment, he found, his relaxation at an all time high, but it was there lurking just on the edge of his field of elysium._ _ _

___Kaname sighed audibly. _It was instinct.__ _ _

____What?_ _ _ _

___Zero dredged his eyelids open, then regretted it as the room swung in his vision. He promptly closed them again._ _ _

____I told you to rest,_ Kaname scolded affectionately. His arms tightened, securing him when there was no need. _We'll sort it out when you wake up.__ _ _

___Zero wanted to protest, but the he felt the push and the need to let himself slip into oblivion shadowed every other need._ _ _

___TD_ _ _

___Seiren eyed Miki suspiciously. "He woke up?"_ _ _

___She, Kaien and Toga were standing before the plump healer. They'd been ready to patrol when they'd felt Kaname's aura saturate the house. Now she was taken with wanting to see and confirm._ _ _

___"Yes, and he and Zero are having a private conversation. I'm sure he will speak to you all when he is ready."_ _ _

___"Well, I'm ready now."_ _ _

___Seiren moved passed Miki, their shoulders brushing slightly. The older woman reached out and caught her hand._ _ _

___"I don't think that's a good idea right now. Do you not feel it?"_ _ _

___Seiren glared, her mouth open to deliver a sharp retort when her gaze tangled with Kaien's. She flushed hot red. She tore her eyes away and focused. It wasn't as heavy as it had been a week ago, but Kaname's aura was dangerous. It warned everyone away, the seductive darkness paramount. She blushed harder and turned away, changing her direction abruptly._ _ _

___"I'm going hunting! Maybe he'll be ready when I get back."_ _ _

___Miki's gaze was sympathetic. "I doubt it. Maybe tomorrow."_ _ _

___She opened her mouth to protest and Kaien stepped in front of her, so close that they were almost touching. His body language spoke of impatience._ _ _

___"Is it really necessary? You're been 'hunting' for the last five days."_ _ _

____And ignoring us._ _ _ _

___It went unspoken, but felt._ _ _

___Seiren drew as shaky breath as desire made itself known with her mate's close presence. She tensed, anticipating that he would touch her. She'd been avoiding them for the last five days, patrolling into the midnight hours of dawn hours, collapsing into sleep when she returned so that she wouldn't have to deal._ _ _

___She'd resisted bonding them thus far, always believing that Kaname was her priority. She'd been genetically modified to be his companion, to protect and serve him._ _ _

___And she'd failed._ _ _

___Her charge was laying in a room and recovering, while she occupied herself with two men who were not yet her mates. She was thinking that wasn't an option for her. She was needed elsewhere._ _ _

___She saw the muscles in Kaien's jaw compress with force as he caught her errant thoughts, and she was tempted to step back. But she would not be intimidated._ _ _

___"I'll hunt every night until I catch Kaname's assailants." She almost took that step back again as aggression roiled off Kaien like a storm._ _ _

___He looked back at Miki. "How long before Kaname let's Zero out of that room?"_ _ _

___To her credit, Miki didn't blush. "That I can't say. Kaname is reacting to the danger his mate is in, and with the added stress of his pregnancy I can't say that Kaname won't lock him up. I doubt a solution will present itself. The only way to get through to him is to make sure Zero is safe."_ _ _

___"And I doubt that is happening anytime soon," Kaien responded and Seiren almost trembled at the force of his tone. Kaien pretended to be mild mannered, but she knew from experience that it was indeed all an act. The memory of his possessive tendencies etched themselves in her mind._ _ _

___"Seiren."_ _ _

___She jerked._ _ _

___She hadn't forgotten Toga was in the room, but she'd always taken him as the lesser of the two evils. Now, as she felt his presence join Kaien's she wasn't so sure. She knew suddenly they'd been hiding it from her._ _ _

___She did step back then to glare at the both of them._ _ _

___"I don't have time for this. The longer I hesitate, the more danger Kaname is in."_ _ _

___"It is no longer your place to make him the top priority in your life. You have us. And we will mate you sooner rather than later. He is no longer first in your life," Kaien scolded, though his voice wasn't harsh. "That is Zero's responsibility now."_ _ _

___His eyes shifted to the stairwell briefly and then back to her. "We can no longer allow you to deny the bond because of him."_ _ _

___She drew back slightly, the movement almost unnoticed. They'd never indicated that they cared before. But looking into Kaien's eyes she could tell he was disturbed. They knew that Kaname was her first priority._ _ _

___"I'm leaving," She muttered trying to move around Kaien. She stuttered in surprise as Kaien's hand cinched around her arm._ _ _

___"Do you think that's the best idea?" His voice was mild but his eyes burned into her, the unspoken question as clear as the spoken._ _ _

___"I'm going to find out who did this," she spat, shaking his hand from her arm. He let her, she knew that, but she felt safe in the fact that he was one of her mates and he knew her._ _ _

___She as halfway to the door when Toga's voice stopped her._ _ _

___"Be careful Seiren, that you put your most important priorities first."_ _ _

___What in the hell was that supposed to mean? Kaname was her most important priority. She continued to move towards the door._ _ _

___"Believe me I won't."_ _ _

___She didn't offer any parting glances as she walked out the front door, miffed at being kept from her lord._ _ _

___"Just in the hell do they think they are?"_ _ _

___"I imagine the ones who love you."_ _ _

___She whirled around, her head ringing with alarms. Aaron leaned against one of the pillars of the house, his pale color and vibrant hair muted by the darkness. The hilts of his swords glinted, keeping her focused on his location. She made a rude sound._ _ _

___"Did you _see_ that?"_ _ _

___Aaron shrugged. "Among other things." He pushed away from the pillar._ _ _

___"Did you see the birth of the twins also?" She shot out, not expecting an answer to her sarcastic question._ _ _

___When he hesitated, the last puzzle fell into place. "You did," she breathed incredulously. "You saw them and that pushed Kaname to do what he did."_ _ _

___Suddenly she was in his face, her head upturned to meet his gaze. He looked back at her serenely, open to the visual assault. "You don't know what you've done. You made things between them worse!"_ _ _

___Aaron took in her words with no outward reaction. But she could see the guilt in is his eyes. "I don't know if Zero will ever be able to forgive him for this." She turned away. " I hope that you are ready for the aftermath of that."_ _ _

___She didn't give him time to answer. There was no need for one. He knew she was right. She knew she was right. His quiet words followed her nevertheless._ _ _

___"There is no running away now, Seiren. That ceased to be an option long ago. Watch out for the shadows."_ _ _

___She kept walking._ _ _

___Shadows?_ _ _

___They'd never given her pause._ _ _

___She was a part of them. They couldn't hurt her._ _ _

___She waved an ignorant hand towards the man behind her. "I will, betrayer."_ _ _

___If he gave any outward reaction, she didn't see it._ _ _

___She embraced the shadows. As she roved the night, her eyes sharp on anything that seemed out of the ordinary. She was looking for the dead ends. The streets that were steeped in darkness. It was too quiet, the streets strangely devoid of night life. She slid through the shadows as if she were one. It wasn't until she was further west that she felt the anomaly._ _ _

___The taint of the air around her._ _ _

___Sh spun in a slow abbreviated circle, trying to keep her eyes on the night surrounding her. She was conscious of the fact that if she took one misstep it would be endgame._ _ _

___"Come out!"_ _ _

___She stood at the center. Her arms at her sides now. If they'd wanted to attack, they would have already. "Are you such cowards you continue to hide? Frightened of one?"_ _ _

___She circled, the night shadows swirling around her. She breathed it all in. "Cowards." She could feel the eyes on her. She'd felt them all week._ _ _

___"And you're saying this when we felled your king?"_ _ _

___She turned and froze in shock._ _ _

___She was taller than any woman had a right to be, her svelte form encased in a skin tight black suit. It outlined the jut of her hips and her generous bosom. She was beautiful, her face cut and carved by lines of bronze, her lustrous jet black hair pulled back to emphasize the beauty. Her black eyes were taciturn, stern in her stunning face._ _ _

___Seiren felt the the force of her displeasure push through the night as her mouth imitated a smile._ _ _

___"Finally."_ _ _

___The raven haired woman answered with fake smile of her own. "You've been waiting?"_ _ _

___"Don't fuck with me," Seiren volleyed, "You tried to kill My King."_ _ _

___"He deserved it," the mysterious woman answered. "He should keep his promises."_ _ _

___'I'll keep one," Seiren promised her face serene, eyes like granite._ _ _

___The woman smiled back, amused. "Ahhhh, so you really are his bodyguard."_ _ _

___The smiled dropped from her face. "It is no matter. You can fall with your King. Tell your King we're coming, for he and his mate."_ _ _

___"Ummm…Yeah. Was there a purpose for this 'visit'?"_ _ _

___"To warn you. To take stock of what we're up against."_ _ _

___"I don't think that's going to make a difference."_ _ _

___Both she and the mysterious stranger stiffened at the deep voice, coming from over Seiren's shoulder. She recognized it immediately and resisted the urge to turn and look at her mate._ _ _

___"I don't need help."_ _ _

___"So in this instance it doesn't matter."_ _ _

___"Reinforcements." The woman growled "How….cowardly."_ _ _

___Seiren scowled. "The only coward here is you. Hiding in the shadows and such." She gestured, hands out, beckoning with fingers stiff in invitation. "If you want my King come and get him."_ _ _

___"How boring and predictable."_ _ _

___Black lines began to striate her face, shadowy lines dissecting the strong lines. "Tell your king…"_ _ _

___Seiren looked on as the shadows spread and the woman became insubstantial. Her anger spread along with them._ _ _

___"….We're coming for he and his mate."_ _ _

___She lunged then, blade in her at the ready. She sliced through the incorporeal, laughter ringing through the night. Her own frustration was like scent in the air. She growled as the face faded like a daydream._ _ _

___Her aggravation was evident when she turned to face Kaien. His hair swayed around his hips, the hilt of his sword jutting over his shoulder. He looked fit to kill. "Why are you here?"_ _ _

___Kaien's eyes narrowed at the edges. "Keeping you alive?"_ _ _

___Seiren's response rang through her body and Kaien's mouth thinned. "Watch what you say."_ _ _

___She shivered as she had done in the mystery woman's presence. Kaien's voice was hard. Pissed. The aura pouring off of him combative. She suddenly had the urge to run away like a naughty child. Only she and Toga ever saw him this way, a piece of the true him that he'd let them view. She was fast putting the puzzle together, having spent so much accruing time with him. She knew now was not a time to go against him._ _ _

___"You're right," she sighed. "I'm just going to search another area. I'll be home soon."_ _ _

___"Right now."_ _ _

___She gasped as Kaien's shoulder connected with her stomach as she was tossed over it. She hadn't even seen him move!_ _ _

___"You can't keep running from us. This last week you've been scurrying around to keep from facing us. But we're going to resolve this tonight."_ _ _

___"Let me go!" She hissed, "I'm not you possession to swing around as you please."_ _ _

___"Oh? Weren't you the one who came to us? Weren't you the one who surrendered yourself? Didn't you tell us that we could have anything we wished of you?"_ _ _

___She blushed fiercely, her face like a hot storm._ _ _

___She had gone to them, tantalized by the glimpse of power she'd witnessed, and offered herself up to the temptation. And they'd been waiting. Apparently she hadn't been that circumspect in her desire. They'd agreed quicker that she'd prepared for,taking her that night before she'd had the chance to get her bearings. They hadn't let her go since then properly seducing and binding her in them._ _ _

___To the detriment of Kaname's well being._ _ _

___"Do you realize how thrilling it was to have the 'cool beauty' kneeling at our feet? And now you just want to walk away?"_ _ _

___His feelings on the matter were clear by his heavy tread and the screaming esoteric atmosphere that streamed around them. " I"m betting your King won't be emerging from that room anytime soon. I can guarantee that by that time you'll have bonded us. You can't get away Seiren." Kaien murmured. "Now hold on."_ _ _

___Heated, liquid desire gushed to cover the lips that guarded her secret cove as Kaien moved, as fast as a true vampire. His hand held her firmly, fingers digging into her hip. It was heady to know that she couldn't get away. That she wasn't stronger than this human vampire hunter._ _ _

___Kaien chuckled as he smelled her need in the air. "Escape? Impossible."_ _ _

___TD_ _ _

___Kaname rose lithe and powerful over his sleeping mate, eyes flickering between black and red. He felt complete, the small amount of blood he'd taken from Zero's vital point revitalizing. Having pushed his hell cat into a deep sleep, he unleashed the restraints he had on his presence. His aura swept the room, dark and sensuous, oppressive as it spread throughout their room and seeped into their mansion. Zero squirmed, moaning where it pressed around him stroking, petting, sliding over his long, silver limbs. He moaned along as the feelings stroked him from the inside out. As if he were the actual recipient. The smiled that glittered across his face wasn't nice as his gaze touched on the longer silver hair, the flushed cheeks and red lips. The small round globe of his belly distracting him. His beast purred loudly inside, their satisfaction so deep one could find submarines in their depths._ _ _

___And he'd almost lost them._ _ _

___And just like that, the thick rage was back._ _ _

___He would make them pay. But first._ _ _

___He slipped from the bed untangling from his only reason for living like he was approaching death's door. He cast an intense look down, hand dipping briefly to pass over soft skin, caressing his children before he moved to his closet, feeling stronger and sleeker as he stepped into the walk-in and to the back to procure the necessary preparations. He moved gracefully, Zero's contentment soothing him somewhat, turning the bloodlust into something softer but no less lethal. His anger had turned into a more productive direction._ _ _

___He was absolutely silent as he went about his ministrations, his touch as gentle as dew. His hunger grew as he worked, brushing occasional kisses against gossamer skin. Zero squirmed the entire time, the effects of the new bite escalating with each touch, heightening the sensations for them both._ _ _

___His little mate was going to wake soon._ _ _

___And then he was going to devour him._ _ _

___He sat back on his haunches to wait, reading the movement of Zero's body._ _ _

____Soon._ _ _ _

___And when he woke all he was going to hear for the next three days was going to be his night rain, crying and begging for him. To be next to him all of his days._ _ _

___Yeah that was a good length of time._ _ _

___"Kaname?"_ _ _

___Zero's voice was breathy with sleep, soft and confused. It sent unimaginable delight up his cock. "Why can't I see?" Kaname sat straight up, his control gone, the reins snapped._ _ _

___"Kaname?" His voice was a little sharper now as he tried to move, pulling against his restraints. "Let go!" He didn't get far in his struggles. The cuffs were made of steel encased in the most supple leather and lined in the softest mink. Zero gasped as the fur brushed against his sensitive skin. Kaname gritted his teeth as he forced himself to approach slowly._ _ _

___Zero was spread wide, completely open to him, cuffed at the four corners of his body, knees tilted slightly. his hair fanned our against the pale sheets and it made his skin glow. The black blindfold was a stark contrast and it only made him even more luminous. The curve of his belly was on full display, tempting his hands. He couldn't resist the urge, smoothing a lone finger over the firm bump._ _ _

___"Ahhn!"_ _ _

___"Tch!"_ _ _

___It wasn't a feedback of pleasure, it bloomed inside of them with just that simple touch. Awed by the trembling, golden bliss, Kaname slid over him, stroking skin over skin until he was completely covering Zero. His silverette flinched, his chest heaving and he tried to curb his voice._ _ _

___"Kaname!" Zero turned his head sharply, trying to avoid the sinuous rush. A gentle hand trenched in his hair coaxing his mouth into a deep kiss._ _ _

___Kaname felt the shuddering start of surrender as he slid in, tasting the candied flavor of his mate. He lapped at the delicate tongue, forcing Zero's mouth wider with intricate haste, enjoying the muffled groan that assaulted his ears. His mate was hedonism incarnate as he writhed under him, too sensitive, the intrusive feelings almost too much._ _ _

___Kaname pulled back watching Zero breath hard. He stayed silent as his better half tried to regain his mental capacity._ _ _

____What are you trying to accomplish Kaname? This won't solve the problem._ _ _ _

____You won't be able to leave me ever._ Kaname's mental voice was almost a full laugh. _That last bite bound us more completely than any before it.__ _ _

____But why? Why do this?_ _ _ _

____You have no more roads, Zero. No more avenues of escape. Not even temporarily._ _ _ _

____This won't change my feelings._ _ _ _

___Something hot and sharp stabbed into him as hurt began to flood the bond, displacing the contented lust. He pushed it down ruthlessly as his hands slid under Zero, lifting him to his hungry mouth._ _ _

____Allow me to demonstrate._ _ _ _


	21. Pain And Pleasure

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight!

A/N AT Bottom

Let's Go!

Chapter Twenty One

Pain And Pleasure

"Ummm….ngh!"

Zero's body bowed up as Kaname invaded his mouth. There was nothing harsh in it. In fact it was so tender, Zero melted under the deluge of warmth. "Mmmmnnnn!" He moaned, head tipping back under the divine pressure of Kaname's kiss. What the hell was going on? He'd always had some resistance to Kaname's charm. But this was different. His body became malleable under Kaname's perfect touch. His legs fell open further, giving Kaname all access. Kaname's tongue dove deep, slipping along his own until if felt as if it were submerged in his throat. His misgivings faded somewhat beneath Kaname's ardent seduction. His husband loomed over him, mouth pressing almost desperately down over his. He flushed with the heat, his tongue returning the bold foray unbidden, tasting the brunette's fiery flavor, letting the large, strong body dominate his. He had no leverage with his hands tied, the soft fur agitating the new bite on his wrist. He shuddered as a shot of pleasure shocked through him. Kaname's fingers pushed the fur aside pressing down over the slightly swollen marks. His mate shook above him as the sensations assailed them, locking them in an intense vortex of sizzling reaction. Sweat beaded at his temple as the heat took over, sweeping up his spread form. He writhed, trying to escape the fever.

Kaname! What are you doing?

Haven't you realized yet? Kaname's mental voice slid through him, strong and unhurried, completely opposite his small, weak one. That last bite was the most binding. No escape Zero. You're mine until the world ceases to exist.

Zero stiffened, his cheeks red. I thought the bonding was unbreakable anyway? Why go further?

You only have yourself to blame after that little stunt. Kaname's anger leaked through the silk of their bond. He pressed a little harder and Zero had no chance of stopping the throaty cry that fell from his throat as the pleasure became too much swelling over him in an unstoppable tide. Kaname's mental words came to him distantly through the heated flood.

I can't take the chance that you'll find another way. What else has Seiren been teaching you?

Zero panicked, desperately reaching for those trusted walls that he'd used time and time again, flinching in anticipation of the pain caused by the force with which he was going to slam them closed between them, finally trying to turn his head and escape Kaname's bold, tender kiss.

Kaname chuckled and let him go, mouth skimming down to nuzzle at his pulse.

And flooded his entire being.

Horrified, Zero realized that the time of walls between them was gone. As much as he scrambled to pull them down, the walls were non-existent, escaping his panicked struggles as Kaname's satisfaction filled him.

His mate entered his mind on a wave of darkness. It was very different from earlier when he'd walked Kaname's mind with the proverbial flashlight. Dark mental footprints etched in his mind as his mate walked his psyche. The light that was a natural part of him, seeped between the cracks of those footprints, curling around the dark like an embracing lover. As they shouldn't have, the two twined like natural components and Zero gasped as the resonance echoed through him. The energy crackled between them, a live wire in the fullest. Zero tried to shy away from it. Kaname held him firmly though, mentally and physically. The gratification was quickly overwhelming everything else felt between them.

That's why. Why you felt so safe. Smugness spread throughout the bond. Never fear, none of that will work on me now.

"Too bad, you may have been able to pull it off if you hadn't started with the seal."

Zero's jaw clenched. Damnit it was the only thing he could think of at the time. Kaname was larger than life, his presence filling the whole of the mansion. He knew that all the denizens could feel it. His King could only be stopped by a gesture over the top, hence the seal. He'd known that it wouldn't stop his husband indefinitely, but it had granted him a certain amount of peace in the few days that he hadn't been next to Kaname. Not that his husband had really allowed that, haunting his dreams and what not.

Zero

Zero stilled, captured, spread out underneath his husband, blind to all except the physical sensation of his husband touching him and that infernal voice in his head soft with love and hard with lust. It seemed that Kaname eclipsed his entire universe, leaning over him, his hands skating across sensitive skin. He felt Kaname's amusement, his utter delight at having his mate underneath him. Helpless and at his mercy.

He took a deep breath, determinedly quieting his mind, calming.

"Kaname."

His mate froze, all movement halted. It was his voice. It was a voice Zero rarely used with him. It was soft and…..deep, cajoling…..seducing.

Kaname was highly receptive to that voice. It seemed to chain him, always leaving Zero feeling like he had a lion on a leash. Even though he wasn't touching him, Zero could tell he was intensely interested. He had to make him very interested. He let his voice blur with a slight breathlessness. "Kaname, I want you to release the cuffs, I want to touch you. I want you to touch me. We don't need restraints between us. I won't leave again."

That snapped Kaname out of his fascinated trance.

"Leave? You won't anyway."

Kaname flexed his will and the world around him vibrated. He laughed as he felt his husband's shock and answered his unspoken question. "The product of mating an ancient vampire with the strongest scion House Kiryuu had seen in a long while. With every bite we've only become stronger," he paused and the menacing aura in the room increased. "Our children will be even stronger."

So strong it would cause a village to hunt monsters.

Kaname chuckled. There was no mirth evident. "If anyone comes for our children, the last thing they will see will be their own throats."

Zero shivered, his temperature spiking. Kaname threatening violence on his and their children's' behalf caused his half-hard cock to rise from his stomach. "Please Kaname!"

Suddenly he was pleading with his mate. Kaname's heat was soaking into the thin skin of his belly, though his mate hadn't touched him yet except for his tongue in his mouth and his hands in his hair. He wanted more and less. He wanted Kaname buried in him and away from him all at the same time.

Reading his emotions, his mate dropped lower so that his belly was just above the round of Zero's newly pregnant belly, just barely touching. "You can't escape, that time has long since passed. Why won't you just give me what I need?"

"What is it that you need?" Zero asked, speaking out loud to distract his mate, knowing his desire. The new strength of the bond hid nothing.

"You, unvarnished and all of the children that befits our house. All of you." He felt his husband's eyes on him. "I want every bit of you, down to the darkest lock on your soul, Haven't I been saying this?" Kaname queried softly. "But you always deny me, even now after five years you are still a mystery to me." A press of fingers over his eyes. "These deep eyes hide a world." Brief compression over his chest. "This heart. I want that world Zero."

A bolt of fear drenched lust shot through him, knowing that now Kaname could have all he wanted without the barriers between them, and Kaname wouldn't hesitate to delve into the depths of him. That he hadn't yet, was a complete surprise to him. But Kaname was balancing on some territorial precipice when it came to him. He was gentle in all that things that concerned him, outside of any one hurting him. He'd treated him so masterfully that Zero had fallen without a battle.

And yet he'd never taken Zero's most private world. The feeling buried and hidden away in the depths of him.

Until now.

He felt Kaname's intent, his absolute desire to possess all of him.

He gave a sharp shake of his head. "It's no use Kaname. You have that already. You've walked my mind since the beginning of this association. What else can I give you? You live in my mind day and night, there's not an hour that I don't think about you. I crave you when you're not near me." His words faltered as Kaname's eyes took on a speculative gleam. Then his tone edged out, sharp and bitter with anger.

"You want to see deep inside me? Fine, in the depths of me I despise not being able hate you and walk away. You took over because of a little provocation. You took my life and and melded it to yours irrevocably. And yet, throughout the entire ordeal you never once bothered to get my consent! And now….." He trailed off here, confusion and desire hitting him like sharp silver bullets. "I hate that I can't hate you!"

The tension left his body and he sagged against the mattress. "I want to so badly, that I can't-Nmnnh!"

His words were crammed down his throat suddenly as Kaname's mouth covered his once again, halting the virulent words, his mouth soft upon his. Once again it held none of the anger that he expected from his bonded. But why should he be surprised? His mate had never mistreated him physically. Or mentally if you didn't count the times that he'd gone against his will.

Desire built from his husband's mouth on his, but as his desire began to grow so did his self loathing. He'd succumbed, suffered the worst at this man's hands and still he desired him, still he caved whenever Kaname touched gasped, his breath hitching even as his need grew. He couldn't help it, couldn't deny it as his body responded to Kaname's ardent caress. Twining with his self disgust it was a potent mixture of dark and light that poured through the bond.

The heated darkness tightened inside of him as Kaname and his beast alike surged through the bond in response to his frantic emotions. He whimpered into his husband's mouth, jerking against his restraints. Suddenly Kaname was perched between his legs, balancing lightly as his mouth trailed down his throat, that sinful tongue dancing over his mark.

He tensed, but his husband didn't tarry, his lips sliding down over the flushed skin of his chest and torso until his mouth grazed the the slight, taut curve of his belly.

I love you

Do you? His mental voice snapped, cutting through Kaname's seduction for the moment. It seems more like obsession!

Kaname breathed over the sensitive mound where his children rested, making Zero shiver. Are they different?

He was too surprised to answer with any coherence, Kaname's cheek never failed to amaze him.

That kind of thinking is what got us into this situation.

No, you avoiding the subject is what got us into this situation, Kaname returned silkily, his lips slipping back and forth, threatening Zero's mental capabilities.

There was no arguing with a mad man. In that instant he bitterly regretted having ever accepted Kaname's offer to feed from him.

Mine, Kaname snarled. You would have come to me eventually and I would have taken you just the same.

The statement filled him with a sense of dreadful rightness given their tumultuous past relationship.

He turned his face away, tears burning his eyes.

"Shit!"

Kaname straightened, unclasping the chains, and ripping away the blindfold abruptly, his aura lashing the room. His voice was deep and guttural, a sure sign that he was partially merged with his beast, their desire to protect their mate of one ideal.

He found himself in Kaname's lap, long fingers anchored in his hair so he couldn't look away. His husband's eyes were pools of tender ferociousness, blazing in his dark leonine face. His long legs were akimbo around Kaname's hips, his own weight pushing his cock against his King's. His burning flesh sliding against his own.

"One day you will accept that everything I've done is for the good of our family. For our kingdom. I won't let us falter!"

He stared up into the impassioned eyes, his heart shattering with two different emotions. This time there were no protests as his King laid him on his back and covered him, his kiss softer but no less insistent in it's hunger. He surrendered to the pleasure of his husband's touch, his mind blank of anything else as their tongues cavorted in a lazy dance of desire. Kaname's hands stroked over his long body, gently, rebuilding his need slowly, He arched obligingly when Kaname cupped his ass, tilting him up to rub their cocks together languidly, the tips of his fingers delving in to rub over the throbbing entrance to his body. He moaned around Kaname's tongue, his arms curling around broad shoulders.

The teasing game was over for the moment, Kaname's caresses firm and steady as he led him away from melancholy and back into the bright haze of their mutual hunger. He tried to keep Kaname from moving even as he slipped away, dragging his tongue out of his throat, nipping at his bottom lip gently.

"Don't worry Amaya I just want to take care of you. To cherish what is mine."

His voice was so low. So soft.

Zero nodded his assent, never looking away, the slow bliss inundating his needy body. His marks flared pulsing in tandem with Kaname's heart and he stifled a groan, heat washing down his body. One night with his husband hadn't been enough to assuage his need, he acknowledged as Kaname's lips closed over a silver beaded nipple, tasting delicately, sucking lightly just before he sucked powerfully. When Zero moaned, unable to help his reaction, arching up into the warm heat, his husband grinned around the nipple, his expression wicked.

His eyes observed every wanton reaction Zero had to give at his ministrations.

Possessive satisfaction.

Kaname's emotions crashed into his own obliterating all but the want he tried to withhold. He writhed, pleading silently with his body.

A large, warm hand landed on his hip, steadying him as Kaname' s mouth moved to the other nipple, bringing it to the same red, aroused state just as slowly.

Zero tugged at Kaname's hair sharply.

"Kaname!"

Kaname nipped, bringing blood to the surface, sucking intently of the red, life giving substance

"You taste sublime Amaya. I can't wait to taste the rest of you."

Zero's thought process stuttered as a quick flick of Kaname's thought flitted though his mind.

Kaname chuckled in response, sliding further down his body in a sensual slide. He abandoned his playground to grip Zero's hard, turgid tumescence.

"Here?" He breathed, his warm breath bathing the tip.

"Kaname!" Zero yelped, gripping his hair tighter.

"Or maybe not."

Zero almost whined when the heat disappeared, only to slide over the taut curve that housed his children The warmth spread inside, reacting to Kaname's closeness, his unique scent, prodding him, even in his raged state. His husband's plush lips caressed the soft skin, behind his knee, down the satiny inside of his thigh, his fangs scrapping as he went bringing delicious blood to the surface. He licked, sinking into the taste of Zero's skin, his blood. It was exquisite. His mate was so sweet his head spun. His skin felt tight over his bones as his beast seemed to test the boundaries of it.

Kaname lost himself in the liquid pleasure of his mate's skin under his lips. His little hunter was the epitome of stunning. He gleamed in the low light, open and bare to Kaname's gaze. He looked into his eyes as he worshipped the flesh, lips now sliding in tight circles..

His next bite was on Zero's ankle, his tongue swirling on Zero's soft, thin skin, but he couldn't wait and his mouth was back at the tall, piqued stalk, beads of pearly fluid beckoning his mouth. He hummed in appreciation, his lips catching the them, licking up the liquid before opening over the smooth head, tongue flickering out immediately to taste the deliquescent evidence of his mate's need.

Zero's whined became a moan, his hands sweeping down to clench in the silky strands of hair again.

Kaname mimicked him, mouth sinking lower, tasting more, Zero's honeyed scent and taste drenching his senses. He tasted better than he remembered sweeter, the children he was carrying within changing his biological makeup. He let him drown in his mate, the pleasure growing from the inside of them, skating over nerves and bones and tendons as the bond thrummed between them.

Zero panted and gasped above him, arching up, pushing himself deeper into Kaname's mouth. His king took him deeper, sucking relentlessly, a finger breaching his body as he breached Kaname's throat. A bolt of sensation thundered down their spines, the pleasure twofold as it assaulted them.

Kaname knew his mate was close, his body greedy for the pinnacle. He didn't make him wait, impatient to bury himself inside his husband's luscious body. He set up a steady, slicked rhythm, pushing Zero into the whirlwind of gratification. He withdrew slowly as Zero sagged back against the mattress, quivering in the aftermath, licking his lips as he quickly arranged himself over his husband's supine form.

Lambent, violet eyes opened slowly, dazed as he pressed against his twitching, ruched opening. Now that they weren't swept up in waves of commanding passion he felt Zero's discontent return like creeping shadows.

He wouldn't have that.

He slid in fully, in one deep smooth stroke.

His mate keened wildly, his eyes snapping shut against the hedonistic oblivion. The burgeoning thoughts shattered, both of them shuddering as the sensation burning along the lines that held their bond together. Kaname went completely still, his control shaking as he was encased in searing heat, savoring the tight clench of silken muscles around his shaft.

"Amaya," he purred, draped over the silverette his weight propped on his elbows. "You always feel so good." He leaned in nuzzling the stretched skin of his throat, causing Zero to whimper as he pressed in deeper. "I want to stay inside you forever just like this."

The world around them burned in sensuous opulence, the erotic fit of their bodies perfect, the heated atmosphere a flawless complement.

Kaname was content to let it blaze. He rocked slowly, not withdrawing an inch dragging the head of his cock against the center of Zero's body, enjoying the hitching breaths of his mate, letting the bliss crest in lingering waves. Zero's nails scraped restlessly over his shoulders as he tried to move. To create the friction that would drive him into climatic freewill. Kaname kept him pinned, forcing himself even deeper, capturing his mouth to slide his tongue into Zero's mouth tenderly matching the slow pace of his body.

His mate mewled into his mouth, his name a running litany in his mind as Kaname proceeded to destroy him delicately, never pulling out, ruthlessly pushing against his source of delight, keeping him on the edge, never pushing him over. Zero fought uselessly, hips arching up to establish a quicker speed, only succeeding in pressing Kaname harder against his prostate with no evident relief.

Move!

No

Kaname shook his head in negation, unwilling to remove his couldn't be deterred from his present course. He wanted to drown in his mate until every star fell from the sky and at the world was nothing but a husk of itself. The beast inside of him growled in agreement, content that they had their mate in their grasp, and their offspring were safe beneath them.

His mate was becoming frantic beneath him, pushing up against his body, legs quivering where they clasped his waist.

Harder Kaname!

Wait Amaya, let me….

Zero arched up strongly, whimpering again, jerking his head to the side to unlatching Kaname's mouth from his.

"Please!"

So impatient Amaya, He scolded gently. Nevertheless he withdrew, an in infinitesimal increment, powering back in forcefully, groaning when his mate's luscious channel clamped around him, sucking him in tightly.

"Shit!" He did it again, hands shifting to grip Zero's hips, pulling him up into the abbreviated thrusts.

"Mnnnnh! Ah!"

Kaname captured his mouth again, his mate's moan coupled with the rippling passage around him enough to send him into nirvana.

And he had other plans for tonight.

He kept his movements tightly controlled, still not pounding into the warm, pliant body under him. He plundered firmly, every push and thrust dragging against Zero's pleasure source, driving him towards erotic oblivion. Zero stiffened, the tension drawing him him ever upward, the consuming delight slamming into him with every forceful push. It bordered on pain and he would have begged except Kaname's mouth was making sure that his every gasp, moan and whimper was swallowed by his ravenous spiraled ever upwards the bliss exploding through him rebounding on Kaname, a fiery storm of raw lust that obliterated every rational though. His channel tightened on Kaname as it swirled within him, his nails digging harshly into broad shoulders as he pleaded with his body instead.

He could feel it just there on the horizon, his clamoring body on knifes edge.

Suddenly Kaname grabbed his hand, stretching it out over his head as his fingers pressed down over the swollen bite on his wrist.

He screamed as fervid, earthy pleasure streamed through him, converging on his body in a carnal tidal wave. He jerked plastering his body to Kaname's as it gave way under the sensual battering, falling over the edge. The sudden release was stunning, the salacious ascendancy holding him tight for long moments of sultry insensibility.

He fell back against the bed in the aftermath, his breathing jagged. He was dimly aware of his husband withdrawing from his body, his own still in a state of fevered rigidity.

He was still limp in the aftermath of the thundering apex of their desire so he didn't protest when his husband rolled them over onto their sides, trapping him against his body with a strong forearm against his chest, cradling his head with his other arm and entered him again in one deft stroke.

"I never get enough of you," Kaname murmured into his ear, "From the first you've been perfect for me."

He withdrew halfway in a slow, drawn out slide, then plunged back in, relishing the hard gasp that bounced off the walls of their room. Zero began to shake in his hold trying to get closer and further away at the same time. His hips tilted, forcing himself down on Kaname until they were sealed tightly. "You can't get away. You are mine. From the first moment I saw you in the snow I knew. You've been running for too long Zero, let go, let me have all of you."

"You have all of me, " Zero moaned in response, delirious with excitement at having his husband inside him again.

"I want all the deepest, darkest parts of you." Kaname withdrew again forcing himself back in demandingly. "Give me all of you."

"Shit!" Zero couldn't stop the word or the plea. "Just fuck me already!"

"Oh I will Amaya," Kaname purred, suiting words to action, thrusting and withdrawing with abandon now, driving Zero to incoherent heights of delight.

And so it went on through the night, Kaname pushing him to the heights of pleasure in every position imaginable. On his knees, from the front, from the back, Zero on top, Kaname on the bottom, until they collapsed against one another in a sweaty, tangled heap of satisfied skin. Zero fell asleep wedged tightly to His King fucked and mindless.

And utterly secure.

TD

It was rare for him to wake after his husband. He missed his warmth and sweetness immediately and reached out through the bond, intent on locating him. It was no hard feat, the bond now connected them in ways no one else but bonded would comprehend. Not it was the turbulent emotions running through it that made him arise at once, forgetting his well rested state. Only taking care to shrug on a midnight robe of silk he went in search of his errant mate, finding him in the garden walking amongst the roses, Eiji not too far from him.

Zero was wearing Kaname's long white robe, his silver hair and skin shining in the twilight as he trailed delicate fingers over delicate blooms, pricking himself every so often. He answered the unspoken question as he came abreast of Eiji, both of them watching the silver consort.

"He is feeding them. They are made from his blood and as such it is only his blood that will preserve them. He feeds them as they need it. Which isn't very often." He stepped into the garden, knowing he would need privacy for this conversation. He didn't look at the raven haired survivor. "Leave us. He is perfectly safe with me."

Eiji inclined his head in respect and took his leave.

He overtook his husband in short order. When his husband turned to him, his violet eyes were as turbulent as the emotions rocking the bond.

"You hate me."

"I do not," Zero demurred. "But I really don't like you right now even after last night."

"Then what do you feel for me?"

Zero was silent for long moments. "Not hate surely, but anger." Zero turned to face him fully, not hiding the ire in his expression. "You have taken every right from me, destroyed the life that I had and you are unrepentant. But you are my mate and I cannot hate you." He rubbed at his marked wrist absently. "You are right I cannot leave you. But I won't suffer your presence right now. I cannot. I will be moving my things to a different room tonight. I ask that you don't not stop me as it would only make it worse. I ask that you do not touch me until I am ready again."

"You will need to feed-" Kaname began only to be cut off.

"And I will, but I will not sleep in the same bed as you as of yet. Maybe after the twins are born, but right now I can barely stand to look at you. A night of sex didn't change that. It is deeper than that Kaname Kuran. But you do not see that. You only see dominance. Only having your will obeyed. But I must state, once again that I am not your subject. I am your mate. Your equal. But you failed to see that and that is why we are in this place right now. Please do not seek to change my mind, I am set in this decision. I will be at headquarters if you really need me."

During this entire speech, Zero had not looked away from him, his gaze sorrowful.

At the end, he stepped around His King, gesturing to Eiji who was standing by the glass door of their former chambers.

Kaname turned to watch his departure through the door, astonished, the bond going flat between them.

And then the pain started.

TD

**Author's Note:**

> Yep couldn't resist! Sequel!


End file.
